Exploration and Depravity
by Passoka
Summary: How do you do, fellow Weebs? This is a story about another Yggdrasil player that had other things to care off and stopped playing the game. At the night where the server it's about to shut down he logs in once more and you guessed it, off to the NEW WORLD.
1. The end and a new begining

**Author's notes: Hello! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction and my first ever piece of writing. Since it's my first time trying to write something I'll apoligize now for any mistakes I'll make be it a simple grammar mistake, some gigatinc plot hole or anything in beetwen. **

**Also wanna point out that english is not my first language so please be patient as I attempt to conjure some creativity and bring some entertainament value in this story. **

**My final point before strating is that my memory is not one of the best. So without further interromption, let's celabrate and read some fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or anything,. This is just for fun and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

_Location: Apartment 302, Unkown_

A man sits on his new office chair, he spins around for a while completly bored for the next minute. The lights are out except for a couple of LED RGB stripes on the back of his table and his monitor screen. He stops for a moment and streches his arms.

''Dammmm... I'm really bored. I gotta check the online broker but I'm don't wanna work right now.''

He turns to his computer in a fast motion hiting the table's foot and knocking over some of his stuff on the floor.

''Come on! This is the second time today. I gotta stop doing that.''

The man shakes his head and moves towards the light switch on the wall. But his chair gets cought on the uneven ground and sends him to the floor.

**Boom! The noise was so loud He thought he had broken his chair.**

''HAAAAAA! What the hell!'' He gets up quickly and then kicks his chair. The kick makes him lose his balance and he moves back to regain it. ''Piece garbege, if I knew this crap apartment had this I would never had bought it in the first place''

While moving backwards the man steps on an awkward shape object feeling the painfull sensation of the edge of the object pressing on his bare foot.

''F********!'' The man is furious, he moves jumping on top of his left foot and turns on the lights. ''Alright then, WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST STEP ON!?"

He moves in very weird way towards the floor, there were various things, like pencils, pens, erasers, some notes and some dices all around the floor. He looks around the place where he steped.

''There it is!" The man screams with a very angry eyelid twitch.'' I can't belive this! It's a f**** D20, DnD is coming back to haunt me. I knew I should have placed this old table games in the closet.''

He moves quickly grabing all the itens and placing them back on the table and then... He noticed something on the back of room, near the wall and under the table. He takes a deep breath, drops to the floor and attempts to grab it.

''I completly forgot to grab my rubik's cube last time I droped the stuff that was in my desk and now I gotta crawl on the floor like an idiot." He says while extending his arm as much that he can.

After some faliures, curse words, and existancial crysis. He finnaly manages to grab it.

'' I'm gonna put you back in the drawer.'' He says while mivng away from the tabe. " Wait there's something stuck on it.''

He get's up, puts the rubik's cube back on the table and looks at the folded paper that was stuck in between the pieces. He unflodes it and gives the biggest smile.

_The newest DMM-RPG __**YYGDRASIL**__ coming soon next year._

''WOW! This has been behind my desk for over 10 years.'' The man says laughing. '' I heard the serves are going to shut down soon... Let's check''

He picks up his chair and stars to check the news on the game.

''OH NO! It's going to shut down today at midnight. I got less then 15 minutes.'' Says the man while cheking the watch. ''I quit the game years ago but I gotta check it out one last time!''

He runs to his closet and grabs his VR console and boots the game. After realizing he forgot his password and going throught the recovery system he was finaly in the game.

"**Lewandowski is back online!**'' He types on the /guild chat but there was no response. After checking the list there was no one online at all. He was rather sad about that.

''No one here? I was expecting to troll them one last time before the game was over...'' Lewandowski checks his surrondings, he was inside a gigant swamp with a big tomb a couple hundred meters right in front of him.

''Oh yeah! Nazarick! I remember that falied rush we did all those years ago... We lost so hard and I got so upset I quit the game..'' He says laughing.'' I never did get those levels I lost back then still at 93.''

Lewandowiski turns his gaze to Nazarick remembering that crazy week in which his Guild Master was convinced that they could bring down Ainz Ooal Gown.

''F**** you, Ainz Ooal Gown you bunch of Pking b****. Especially you Touch ME! You dumb ass mot*********.'' He types in the general chat with all his might and sorrow.

''Well I can't destroy it in les than 8 minutes... Wait! I gotta a nice idea.'' Lewandowvisk thinks to himself with a smug smile. He goes into the inventory and brings out an item.

He selects a teleporting gem and says. (Teleport: Guild Hall). After the 3 seconds of cast time he was in the Guild Hall.

''Come one I gotta go fast!" He runs around the Guild to a teleporting station and goes into the guild treasury. ''Yes!" He screams. "Our guild weapon, a hammer and a smal scythe combo, very nice choice for the Communists Lolis might I add, is still here''

He goes into the inventory and picks out another item, a scroll. Moves closer to the Guild Weapon.

"I was thinking someone might have moved you, in that case, I would most likely not be able to find you." He said while touching the weapons ''You served us well in the task of keeping us together working to spread the meme that is communism but now... It's time to rest." He says while forcing himself not to laught.

(Greater Break Item)

The scroll was used. The item glows but still remained.

''Why you gotta this harder then it needs to be?!'' Lewandowvisk says laughing.

He strikes the weapons with his fist shattering the item. All the gold, itens, resorces and ownership of the building that was completly gone.

''The ultimate troll. Destroyng everything the guild has.'' He says with a satisfying smile of his face. ''Only on thing left to do now.'' He says while checking his inventory, selecting another teleporting gem. (Return On! Masadora!)

He was now in the noob city. The first city you would end up if you started has a human. Unpaved streets, shi** houses and low level npcs. But still this city has the charm of nostalgia for Lewandowvisk.

''If I'm not mistaken the actual starting zone for the human race is this way'' He walks foward on the street with found memory about the questing in this place. ''So nice, that plant is still clipping inside of that fence" He said with a smile on his face.

After a while he reaches the the starting zone and locates the first quest giver NPC for the game. A level 3 woman that really hates cats and boars. She imediatly ran towards Lewandowvisk.

''HUUUUUMMM...**Ishnu alah weary traveler.** Wanna kill some cats and boars?!'' The NPC spoke in a very disturbing tone and moved her torso has if it ws independente from the rest of her body.

He looks at her, thanking GOD that you only need to be in this area for a couple of quests.

''Now this the right way to end the game with a 100 year old referance.'' He says laughing and then keeps moving towards the center of the area.

The layout was rather simple, just a big circle with a bunch of low level mobs and the quest NPC and mountains surrounding the place. But still great, for this was where it all started for Lewandowvisk. He walked around and glitched his way up a tree – YES they never patched it- and waited the end of the game.

''Less than 10 seconds now... I hope someone makes another game just as great as this one was. But then again it wouldn't be the same.'' He said with a sad tone.'' Come on, I quited the game years ago I just came back for the final moments. It's not like I wanna keep playing.'' Said Lewandowvisk with his weird tsundere act.

''Still...I'm gonna miss this place."

_3 seconds_

''Time to say good night Lewandowvisk, sorry I let you down for all this years but at least I got to play arond in here for a last time'' Said him while closing his eyes and preparing for the 'Server if offline' screen and then... That was it. Nothing...

''Hey! I'm still here. Did they extended the play time?'' He thought to himself before realizing he was not atop a tree siting in one of the branches anymore, but was instead siting on the ground.

''I've never seen this place before. What happened? Did a GM telepot me here just to f**** around?'' Lewandowski said loudly looking around expecting to be killed by a troll GM enjoying the final moments of the game, but no. There was nothing. Only a big empty space in every direction.

He looked around and nothing. There was no one in his imediate surroundings, no NPCs, no players not even mobs. Lewandowvisk was confused. He jumped to get a better angle of the area. He then realized was in a dessert, several undead were spawning close to him and in a distance there was a big fog.

''Thats weird'' He attempeted to talk with a GM about when the servers were going to actualy going to shut down but no response.

''I can't talk with a GM? Not even a generic 'We are busy at the moment, please wait a GM should respond shortly'? Where is the menu? What the HELL is going on?'' He screamed while unable to logoff.

He gazed at the fog in the distance. The undead noticed him landing nearby and rushed in his direction.

"Well... I know in which way I'm not going" He says laughing while bi*** slapping a skeleton. "When in doubt go around, but I'm not even gonna do that. I'm going in the opposite way"

**The End... for now.**

**Thanks for reading this far into my story or did you just scrolled down skiping some lines? No hurt feelings tell me all about it in the reviews. Like I said, I'm new to writing and would apreciate any and all tips. Hope I could bring a litlle bit of joy into your day and see you next chapter.**


	2. A small fortune

**Author's note: Hello again! I'm back! Even sooner than I predicted since I got extra time in my hands and I'm having more fun than I anticepeted. I'll try my best to entertain you for another chapter or maybe for the first time in case you just came here to see if it gets better. xD**

**Anyway I'll respond to any reviews you guys left on the previus chapter here. Except those that were made after I finished writing. So if you wanna give tips, opinios or just call me a F**** WEEB you are welcome to.**

**Vulcunniko****: Thanks for the review man. I'm glad you enjoy the story at some level, as for the character sheet I was planning to include in this chapter or next but since you asked for it here it is.**

_Name: Lewandowsk Humanoid race: Human_

_Title: The guild bro_

_Job: ex Guild officer_

_Residence : Lives in random inns_

_Alignment: Good-ish Sense of justice: 80_

_Race levels: Humanoids can't have Race levels._

_Job Levels: Fighter 15 lv_

_ Champion 10 lv_

_ Weapon Master 10 lv_

_ Shield Lord 4 lv_

_ Mercenary 15 lv_

_ Knight 10 lv_

_ Imperial Knight 5 lv_

_ Thief 7 lv_

_ Armored Mage 9 lv_

_ Cleric 8 lv_

_Stats_

_HP 100/100_

_MP 30/100_

_Phy. ATK 110/100_

_Phy. DEF 90/100_

_Agility 70/100_

_Mag. ATK 20/100_

_Mag. DEF 80/100_

_Resist 100/100_

_Special 90/100_

_100 being the highest a player can get normally._

_As for his items I gonna leave it for later just to spite you xD._

**Zennishi**_**: I was not clear in the first chapter but he died many times during the assault to Nazarick. After that he would gain experience while fighting in the guild and killing the mobs arround the tomb and then after dying one too many times he rage quited with level 93.**_

**And now... Without further interrumption, let's celebrate and read some fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or anything. I just do this for fun and I hope you'll enjoy it too. **

When we last saw our MC... Lewandowvisk was somehow teleported to new location that he never saw before. After a short exploration of the area he descovered a great amout of low level undead and the presence of a dense fog in the distant horizon.

Lewandowvisk decidade to move away from the fog into the unknow. What could be ahead of him was a new and exciting adventure. He thought about it and was very anxious to start untill...

"So hot! No water! No food! My feet hurt! How long until civilization?!" He screamed angrily even though he has heat resistance and a strong body he was still bitching about minor disconfort. He had been walking under the scorching sun for the past half and hour wearing a full plate armor. For a well trained soldier the walk would not be that much problem but for him...

"I've been walking for a long time and still find nothing... Undead to my right, left, front, back and up! Wait a minute. " He stopped himself. Standing still while the zombies and skeletons surrounded him.

"Why am I hungry? And thirsty? Yggdrasil is a game and sure I would feel those things in my real body but now it feels has if this body is hungry. " While he was deep in thought the undeads attacked him. Their weapons unable to pierce the armor.

He kept thinking and thinking... "Maybe it's a dream?! Or maybe I need to start taking some pills for whatever I have. " Lewandowski looked at the skies where a skeletal dragon had been following him ever since his previous jump.

The creature flew around him for so long that Lewandowski forgot it was even there. It went around him making circles and whenever he looked at it the dragon flew higher.

"Hummm... why is it not attacking? Usually the mobs attack any player that is inside the agro range and clearly I'm inside but it's just flying? " He jumped towards the creature but the skeletal dragon responded by flying higher and avoiding the combat.

"Weird... very weird..." After he fell Lewandowsk noticed that some of the skeletons had grabbed him before he jumped and were doing their best effort to end his life.

He shook them off and kept walking in the random direction he had picked earlier, but then an idea hit him.

He stopped once again and attemped to enter his inventory. "Wow! It works... I'm an idiot.." He selected a whisle and used it. Out to the ground a brown horse equiped with a sadle spawned and he quickly jumped on it.

"It's not the best mount there is and surely not the strongest but it will work." The item is called Brown Steed and when used summons a level 10 horse that disapears after being killed or another mount was summoned with the item. The item was rather cheap and could be used multiple times.

"This should speed things up" He then started riding the horse not by using the game controls but actually riding the horse. "Thank God I can ride this horse for a momment there I was worried. " Even though he had never ridden a horse the animal understood his comands and follows them.

He continued rinding avoiding the ocasional undead cluster or just kicking the zombies before they got a chance to harm the horse, but one thing remained.

"The skeletal dragon is still following me... I think it's time to do something about it. " Lewandowski went to his inventory and equiped his crossbow. Even though he is specialized in close quarters the crossbow was a good option for a mid range attack and did not required levels in Archer.

"Alright then horse continue to go in that direction I'm gonna get the ugly fly that's following us. "

He got off the horse and leaped into the air jumping towards the dragon. The creature was surprised and attempted the same dodge maneuver and flew out of range.

"NO no no... bad skeletal dragon! " He said sarcasticly when he pulled out the crossbow equiped with holy bolts that pierced the dragon's bones. It roared in the skies and fell strainght down.

Lewandowski noted that the dragon was not a natural mob. "One holy bolt is enought to kill a skeletal dragon that means this one is either a summon or an elite mob. If he was a summon that could explain his weird behavior but that would mean you could give complex orders to creatures. "

The dragon fell faster than Lewandowsk hiting a cluster. "That is not a feature of Yggdrasil. " He said while observing the dragon struggling on the floor.

"Now this is perfect! " He placed his crossbow back in his inventory and equiped his favorite weapons, a shield and a long sword, warrior 4 life bro.

[Skil: Meteor Fall]

This was a warrior skill that imitates the 10th tier spell of the same name. Gives the user control over their fall tragetory, negates fall damage of any heights and stuns/interrupts any magic casting within the area affected.

**BOOOOMMM! The ground exploded and debris flew in all direcitons killing all the undead around 200 meters.**

"Damage from the aftermath of Meteor Fall? That's new. " Lewadowski thought to himself. In Yggdrasil, the debrie was just particle effects and the only affect area was 50 meters in diameter.

Lewandowisk puts his weapons back in his inventory happy that his champion skills have new effects. He then calls the horse back with a wave.

"You actually understood and came back?! I was sure I was gonna need to resummon the horse. " He saind confidently that even though he has no knowedge about horse riding the horse itself could do most of the work and interpert the messages. " But if summons have new abilities, skills have new affects and my body is feeling hungry that means this is not Yggdrasil anymore. "

The rest of the travel was smooth and without any problems, the ocasional undead would attempt to attack the horse but the good old kick to the face was enough. Lewandowsk pressed onwards. He eventually hit the road, with a wooden fence and a sign.

"I can't read it but at least civilizition is just a bit ahead. " He followed the road until he spoted in the distance a huge wall. As he got closer he saw the guards on top of the wall and a big carriage going full speed in the same direction as he was going.

Lewadowsk rode on the side of cariage as he was passing them the coachman screamed and almost went off road.

"You startled me! " Said the coachman. "What do you mean? " Asked Lewandowsk visibly confused.

"These horses that are pulling this carriage are the best horses money can buy! I've seen many racing horses unable to keep up and yet your horse passes them?! How can that be? " Said the conductor in the most condeceting tone he could muster.

"Who knows maybe that's the best your money can buy? " Responded Lewandowski followed by a big laugh. He noted the carriage was mado of wood and was colored with purple paint. The driver was dressed with some medieval clothes.

The driver tried to give a reply but Lewandowsk would not listen and left them behind. Going all the way to gigantic line outside of the walls.

"Come on... There's a line this big to enter a city?! And the people ahead of me are on wagons? It's gonna take forever! " Said Lewandowsk with his angry tone.

"That's pretty much what I expected. After the undead attack on the cementery 2 days ago the city is putting a lot more effort at the checkpoints" Said an old voice from inside the carriage that stopped behind Lewandowsk.

"Good afternoon. Are you the guys I leaft in the dust 10 minutes ago? Took your time." Said Lewandowsk while getting of his horse and walking towards the wagon.

"You dare say that KID?! I should go down there right now and kick your ass!" Screamed the driver while looking straight to the kid.

"Talk is just as cheap as your horses come here and do something about it you bitch!" Responded Lewandowsk while moving towards him in the Well What is it Pose.

"That's it. Your done Kid! "

**Crack Crack Crack**

The driver craked his neck and knuckles, pulled his sword from the side of his hips and jumped on the street turning to Lewadowsk that was still walking towards him.

"Please, Leon. He's just a boy with a rich father that's trying to brag about his horse. There's no need to start a fight and get the guards attetion. " Said the old man that just opened the door to the carriage.

"But Sir, this man is insulting your honor and the honor of my family. "Responed Leon.

"No need to worry everyone knows the quality of your work, one comment in the midle of the streets woun't change that. " Said the man before turning his look to Lewandovisk.

"Young man, you seem a bit too arragont. To me, an old man, that's no problemn but if you find other people they might respond in a more agressive way. " Said the man while gesturing Lewandowsk to get closer.

"Sir! Please! This man might have expensives things but at heart he is na uneducated savage. We should not envolve ourselfs with this kind of people. "Pleaded Leon to the old man.

"It's fine, Leon. I know how do deal with his type. You should only focus on the line ahead of you. "

Leon sheathed his sword and climbed the carriage. Visably unsatified and angry he held his head high looking foward. Thinking that if his eyes gaze upon that idiot's figure he'll kill him out of spite.

"Hello, Young man. I apologize the rudness of my coachman, he and his family have worked this line of work for generations. Tell me where did your father bought that horse? " Asked the old man when Lewandowsk reached the door.

"I bought that horse and my father passed a long time ago. But I'm not gonna answer questions from someone whose name I don't know. " Said Lewandowsk while holding the door knobe.

"Yes, how rude of me. I am Hurven Vath Ciaom a merchant and a collector for over 25 years. How about you, Young man? What is your name? " Asked the man while moving to another sit gesturing for him to enter the carriage. Leon turned his head ready to express his opinion but the look in Hurven eyes told him all. "**Shut the Hell UP!**" Leon stopped and continued his duties.

"I am Lewandowsk no last name. I'm an explorer, an adventure and an investor." Responded Lewandowsk while entering the wagon. That spiked Hurven's interest.

"Investor you say? Meaning that you lend money to the bank and lives of interst? " Asked Hurven while giving a small smile.

"Yes, Sir Ciaom. But that is neither here nor there. Let's talk about what you want. The horse. There is good news since I'm willing to sell it." Hurven's smile grew ten fold after that. "Sell it? But why? I man such as yourself would have no need to sell a horse to a stranger outside of town on the streets... If it would not offend you why are you selling it under this condictions? "

Leon's rage was quelled after that sentance. He knew that his cliente started a fight with Lewandowsk. Just a diferente kind from the one he wished he had.

Lewandowsk removed his helmet revealing his face. A black mid/short hair with some drawing on the side part skull (It's one os thoses haircuts that the person makes a drawing with the hairless spots. I don't know how to describe it well). Brown eyes, thick eyebrows and a weird all black tatoo on his face that had several random shapes. "This man is indeed not of noble line yet he posses a quality full plate armour and a horse better then Leon's. Very interesting. " Thought Hurven while investiganting the man.

"I am rather embarassed to admit it but during my travels I lost my money after being surrounded by a number of undeads. I decided that leaving the money behind would be the best for my safety. " Answered Lewandowsk with a gentle smile.

Hurven was surprised, the man went from arrogant to midly annoying to pleasent within seconds right in front of his eyes." He is not nice by nature but by education. He must have spent a counsiderable amount of time practicing and now he just flipped the switch. "

"But of course, Sir Lewandowsk. Safety must be placed above all. No amout of money is worth dying for." Said Hurven while trying to hide his amusement with the sudden attitude change. "When you say you were surrounded could it be you were rinding in the Katze Plains?"

"Yes, I was curious about the fog in the distant and while trying to reach it I was ambushed by several undead. I had no choice but to flee. " Said Lewandowsk happy that he was able to find out where he was.

"Interesting that a man of your calibre was repealed by mere zombies and skeletons but numbers can never be underestimated. " Leon was very happy that Hurven was able to poke a hole on that idiot's pride.

"We are getting of topic, Sir Ciaom. I understand that you have interest in buying the horse." Lewandowsk was visibly angry, the previous comment did not passed by unnoticed. It caused more damage than Hurven had expected.

"It depends, Sir Lewandowsk. How much would you charge me for it?

"150 gold pieces. " Lewandowsk said imediatly.

Hurven was shocked. A horse of that quality for only 150 gold coins?! He could not beleve it.

"Sir Lewandowsk, you jest. 150 gold coins is the price for the horses that my coachman Leon owns. Your horse is worth more than that."

Lewandowsk was surprised and trying his best to not show it on his face. " I was trying to overprice the horse so we could negotiate but instead I underpriced? Quick I gotta figure something out!"He thought to himself trying to creat a good narrative.

"Indeed, Sir Ciaom. I am selling it for only 150 gold piece for a reason. " Hurven nodded, satisfied that he was starting to understand Lewandowsk's intetions. " I want two things from you, Sir Ciaom. A passage into this city and information regarding current events of your knowedge. "

Hurven rubed the bridge of noise and then his eyes. "What kind of current events? Surely you do not mean any kind of deals that are happening under the table, right?" Asked Hurven.

"Of course not, Sir Ciaom. The events I am talking about are what happened in this city recently, as well as a smal tour of this city and the surrounding areas. You need only to tell me basic information that the common folk has access to." Replayed Lewandowsk while gesturing with his hands.

"And the passage inside the city? I assume you are not hiding contraband. If that is the case I would ask you to leave now, Sir Lewandowsk." Said Hurven while ponting at the the door.

"No, not at all. I just felt that a man like myself might find be pulled to side by the guard for... further questioning.

Hurven understood his concers came from his arrogant attitute and nodded in aproval. "I do not have the money here right now, Sir Lewandowsk. It's rather dangerous to travel with so much coin without guards. But after entering the city I'll provide the coin."

Lewandowsk smiled and gestured to Hurven.

"No problem at all, Sir Ciaom. Might I begin by asking in which city we are about to enter? "

Hurven explained about the events with the undead inside the city, how two great heros Momon and Nabe stopped agents of death from destroying E-rantel. Followed by explaining the geopolitical layout of the area, the guilds and where to find them in E-rantel, inns and miscellaneous stuff.

When it was their turn to enter the city Lewandowsk was presented as a bodyguard and was granted passage. Thanks to Hurven's influence the guard did not even asked for a name and the carriage was not searched.

They walked together to the bank where Hurven withdrawn 150 gold coins and gave them to Lewadowsk and the horse ownership was given to Hurven in paper at the Merchant's Guild.

"Sir Ciaom, it has been a plesuare to do bussness with you but I must now take care of other issues. " Said Lewandowsk while offering a handshake.

"Sir Lewandosk the plesure was mine. May we use this opportunity to begin a new long lasting friendship and business partnership. "Hurven accepted the handshake and left. When he was far from Lewandowsk his driver, Leon, askes him. "Sir, this deal fells off." Hurven nodded in agreement.

"I've been in this business for decades I know that. We well keep and eye on the horse and on that kid."

Lewandowsk was walking down the streets on the opposite direction. With 150 gold and a new plan of action he is somewhat satisfied with the Exchange. "The only down side is that I can't conjure another summon with that item or that one will disappear... Let's cross our fingers and hope that the order I gave the horse to obey that merchant will hold for at least a month." He thought whle walking up the streets. "Now let's go to this adventure guild."

Plan:

First step: join

Second step: be awesome

Third step: ?

Fourth step: Profit.

"This way I'll make adamatite hella of fast. " Lewandowsk gave a big smile.

**The end... for now.**

**Thanks for reading the second chapter of this story. It was really fun for me to write it and I hope you enjoyed it too. Did you? Or maybe something pissed you off? Tell me all about it in your review. **

**Sorry for any mistakes since I'm new to writing stories in fact this chapter is the most I've ever writen so... PB? I will continue to put my best effort on this project. See you weebs in the next chapter.**


	3. From Copper to Silver

**Author's note: Sup readers. The second chapter went up pretty fast right? I must say wrinting this is the best part of my day and I hope you are enjoying it at least a litle bit. As Always leave your rant, opinios and tips at the review section. I need them to survive. XD**

**I'll leave this section down here to respond to any questions you guys ask before the time to publish this chapter. Thanks for your attetion all the way to chapter 3 I know how much time is limited and amature writings can be tedious. Thank you so much for suporting the story and following up until now. **

**Vulcunniko****\- Thanks for the suggestion. The Overlord series does not explain the Warrior class or skills to the same extent that it does for the magic system on the Yggdrasil part so I might have to take inspiration from other RPGs. Now for your most recent review I am sorry to say I did not understand what you mean. Was there a mistake on chapter 02? If so can you please pinpoint it for me? Thanks for the reviews bro.**

_When we last saw our MC... Lewandowsk learned that he was transported to a location called Katze Pains. Althought he does not know how, it is obvious that this is not the Yggdrasil he is familiar with. Skills and mobs behave in a diferente way than they are supposed to._

_Lewandowsk was followed by a skeletal dragon which he disposed of rather easily but noted that the creature did not felt as a normal skeletal dragon taking actions to avoid combat. After some time traveling he meets the Merchant Hurven and the coachman Leon. He trades with them and moves on to his next goal. What awaits our MC?_

After leaving the company of Hurven. Lewandowsk walked up the streets to E-rantel with the goal of registering has an adventure. Of course he did not planned to stay in E-rantel for long but getting a couple workouts and seeing the level of the competition was good enough.

He walked past several people gossiping about the new adventures Momon and Nabe, they went from copper to mythril in one night and were seeing leaving the city with another mythril group. "Maybe there is a bigger threat to E-rantel than the undead attack." Said one of the people in the street carts.

Lewandowsk noted that everyone was on edge. "Indeed, when a quest requires 2 teams of mythril adventures it can only mean troble." Stated the other shopkeeper. While the speculations went wild about the goal of the quest Lewandowsk kept walking focused on his goal.

"Took me awhile to find it even with instruction but here I am." He thought as he made his way inside opening the doors in a very cautious way. Lewandowsk looked around the place, everyone was focused on their own mission planning meetings, others were just chating or picking quests. The mood was a very welcoming one.

He made his way to the reception and knocked on the table gently.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Excuse me. I would like to apply as an adventure. " He says while removing his helmet and placing it on the table.

"I'll be there shortly please wait a minute" Responded the woman that was handling a big pile of paper work. She quickly stamped one of them and gave it to the other person in the reception. "Alright then what is your n..."

She stopped and took a good look at his face and hair. "That's quite and unusal thing to be on your head and that tatoo. " Said her pointing at his face.

"You could say that. They don't have much meaning I just have them because I felt like. " He answered without thinking. Some of the other adventures where looking at his face and whispering." He must be a thief or a mercenary trying to get a regular job." Soon he's gonna learn that ambushing the weak and the unprepared is completely different than he thinks"

The people around kept talking but some of them began commenting on his looks, armor and speculating on his past. Normally one would not be able to listen proprely but since Lewandowsk had levels in the Thief job class he is able to pick up on this sings especially when they are looking right at him and talking.

"Okay, Sir. We at the guild do not accept wanted criminals but since you walked past the guards and still made it here I will not continue this line of thought." She said with a smile. "Now tell me your name and age. "

Lewandowsk shook his head. He regretted taking off his helmet but at least he is able to move past it and deal with the consequences later.

"I am Lewandowsk, no last name. I'm 34 years old. " He answered while debating if he should put his helmet back on, the number of adventures staring was increasing.

"I can see that you are human so we can skip the race question. What is your place of birth and give me a rought estimate of your skill. "

Lewandowsk turned White and stopped breathing. "Place of birth? What shoul I say?" He stood there for so long that the receptionist looked up seeking for his answer.

He smiled and said. "I'm from a village not far from here but I travel a lot so I considere the road to be my home." Said him trying not to panick.

"Village nearby? Do you mean Carne village?" She asked while taping with her finger on the table.

"Exactly." Lewandowsk said cursing himself for forgeting the name of the village he learned earlier today. "I was unsure if the village had changed it's name."

The receptionist shook her head. "I don't know why you are lying to me but since I don't get paid to double check the people in this city I'll leave this be. But... be aware that the guild might request additional information about your past." She said while examining his face, armor and body language.

Lewandowsk felt like she was reading him like a book. Althought back in the real wolrd he made a living with a low wadge job and his investments he had never dealt with people in person like this before.

"I'll keep this in mind miss..."

She smilled at him and said." No ofense, Sir Lewadowsk. But I'm not that confortable disclosing some information with someone so..." She said while looking to his tatoo.

He understood in a heart beat. She was sure that he was a mercenary, a thief or at least someone involved in the underground activites of the world. While he did have levels in the Mercenary class and Thief class he always considered his character to be a good person.

"I understand your concern. I shall not ask that again." Replyed him. "As for my rought skill I am a Warrior with a touch of magic to spice things."

She looked at him trying to hold her laughts." Touch of magic? He problably can use 1st tier magic and trying to make it sound better. But that full plate armor? Normally I would say he's a father's boy but after Momon showed up I don't wanna think that right away." She thought while finishing the paper work and stamping it.

After that she reached under the counter and brought a copper plate.

"Here is your new rank. You'll begin at Copper rank like any other adventure without recommendations and you may also grab whatever quest you want from that wall as long that it falls under the appropriate rank. Any other question?" She said with a very robotic and steril voice.

"I belive there has been a mistake." Lewandowsk says while puffing his chest out. "Me? Copper rank? I'm not saying to give me adamantite but surely platinum rank is more fitting as a starting point." He said right after flexing his arms.

The receptionist gave the most professional smile and said." The only rank given to any adventure is Copper if you want another you must earn it. Even the andventures that start at higher ranks have already earned it." She then raised her index finger." Let's say that the Warrior Chief, Gazeff Stronof, walks in here and applies as an adventure. He would recive the rank of Orichalcum as his starting rank but he already earned it before coming here. Get it?" She said in the most polite tone she can.

Lewandowsk was unsatified with that answer. He wanted to pull his weapons and fight every single adventure all the way to adamantite to prove himself but he understands that a tantrum was not the right move. He nodded and grabed the Copper tag putting it around his neck.

"Is there any way to rise through the ranks fast?" He asked while preparing to leave.

"Perhaps the faster way would be to patrol the roads outside of the forest and kill the monsters in large number? You would need a team but killing more than 50 of them should allow a discussion about your rank."

Lewandowsk took his helmet and placed on his head." I only need a part of the monster to prove I killed him, right?" He asked after giving one step towards the door.

"Yes, Sir Lewandowsk. But I advice you to rest, find a team and move out tomorrow. It's going to get dark soon." She said with a confused look.

He laughted out loud saying." The night time is precisely when the monsters start to move around and besides I can do fine on my own." He replyed moving outside of the guild so fast she had no time to try to stop him.

"Another adventure who thinks hes hot shit... I hope we can find the body tomorow." She said while shaking her head and her co-worker nodded in agreement.

Lewandowsk was already making his way outside the city when he stopped at a street shop to buy some bags. The vendor apologized that he did not had the change for a gold coin. The bag was 30 copper coins. But Lewandowsk smiled saying he needs more than on bag and the rest the vendor could keep for himself. The vendor was skeptical but accepted the deal selling 20 bags.

Lewandowsk stopped at the gate to ask the guards where are the spots with the highest concentration of mounsters and went on foot. Why he did not asked the other adventures was a mistery, but since he left so fast he did not have the foresight to ask any of them.

He grabed an item from his inventory Black Steed that summons a level 25 horse much like the Brown Steed but are on different cooldowns. He placed the bags and secured them at the horses saddle and then casted some of his spells before going on his way to kill the monsters.

(Detect Life) (Detect Unlife) (Continual Light)

"The night is gonna be long but if it goes well I'm gonna get Iron rank tomorrow" Said him smiling while making his way to the hot spots in beetwen E-rantel and The Great Forest of Tob.

Lewandosk did not returned the next day. The receptionist sent a search party to recover the body with his belongings as the reward but the adventures did not succed.

2 days later. In a normal morning inside the Guild Hall the receptionist has just returned from the temple praying that the adventure's body be found quick so that she can remove his name from the Copper rank list of active adventures and then she heard someone saying "That's a pretty good set of full plate armor" She looked at the door expecting Lewandowsk to enter it but it was not him.

The man aproched the table. "Is Pluton Ainzach here?" Asked the man.

She blinked twice and said. "Yes, Sir Momon. He is waiting for you upstairs. I'll guide you there." She walked to the stairs and gave a quick glance at the door. "I'm guessing I gonna need to file this under another cocky adventure dying in there first mission." She thought guiding Momon and Nabe.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Sir Guild Master. The adamantite adventures Momon and Nabe are here"

"Send them in." He answered with a deep voice.

She oppened the door for the adventures. Excused herself and returned but when she was about to reach the guild hall it happened. Standing in front of her desk. A big full plate armor individual. She went to her desk.

"I must say, Sir Lewandowsk. I expected to see you again in a body bag. I even placed a request on the guild to find your corpse with your belongings as the reward of course."

Lewandowsk smiled. "You worry too much, I said that I was good on my own."Said the man right before placing one full bag after the other on the table.

"What is this?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"The monsters part." He placed all 20 bags atop of the table and she started counting.

"32 goblins, 10 zombies, 8 ogres, 4 trolls and 3 sabre wolfs. 57 in total." She finished counting and started counting the money.

"Impressive. I must say that even if we don't know for sure if you did this by yourself or just grouped up with your old friends. This amount of dead monsters is sufficient to begin the talks about your rank." She said with a smile.

"If I'm not mistaken you said 50 monsters would get me to Iron." He said with a smile counting his reward. 2 gold and 10 silver.

"Indeed. I have my doubts but since you did such a good job by yourself and there is no evidence I"ll report that you should receive Silver rank." The receptionist said."I am Karla by the way."

Lewandowsk placed the coin in his pocket and looked at the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Mis Karla. When will I get my new plate?" He asked while trying to be the most respectable as he can.

"All promotions go throught the Guild Master. Usually he does not deal with low ranks himself he just accepts his employee's word. So I'm gonna put a good word on you but he might not agree so don't get your hopes up. Still you'll get your answer in a few minutes just wait a bit." She said while filling the paper work for the Silver rank up process.

"Thank you, Mis Karla. I'll wait here at the tables for the result." He said before going to the tables and buying a beer.

Time passed. Some of the other adventures went to his table and patted him on the back saying they are glad they don't have to get his body from a monster's cave. While others just go to complament his armor that was painted was a strange purple color that changes from darker to lighter tones acording to the light with very define golden lines forming his former Guild Crest on his chest. (Yes it's the hammer and scythe).

After a while. A dark armored adventure decended from the stairs with a good looking woman following behind. Lewandowsk was stunned for a second and started plotting a way to talk with her when the man in front of her turned his gaze at him.

At first he was no interested but quickly turned to Lewandowsk again. Checking out the armor and the face of the guy. The dark Knight walked straight to him and started talking.

"Expensive full plate looking armor with a thug looking face. You got everyone in the guild looking for you, Sir Lewandowsk" Said the man.

"I said there was no reason to worry about me but it feels good to fell loved." Lewandowsk said with a smile before gesturing to the man to sit down. "I'm sorry Sir you know my name but I don't know yours. Said him still gesturing at the chair.

"Where are my manners? I'm Momon of Darkness and this is my teammate Nabe." Said Momon while taking a sit. Nabe kept staring at Lewansowsk but eventually she sat as well. Still staring tho...

"I heard storys about you. The Dark hero that slayed 1000 undeads with nothing but a sword and his beauty by his side."

Nabe felt embaressed with that comment. She was about to correct him but this situation was not the first. Momon gave a big laugh and said. "We are not like that. She is my teammate that is all."

Lewandowsk's smile grew to inhuman proportions for a moment but he quickly calmed himself before stating. "I understand what you mean Momon. Work and personal life should never mix. I apologize for assuming."

Momon nodded in agreemenet."I can't help but notice your armor. The effect of the colors..." He stopped while moving he's head, intensifying the effect." The colors go from darker to lighter as the light shifts. Is it enchanted?

Lewandowsk drank the beer from his mug in a single chug and order more.

"Indeed, Sir Momon. It is enchanted. Althought I'll not say which enchantement is it or where I got it." Lewandowsk responded already having a headache from not being able to keep his story straight.

Momon kept looking at him." This armor looks like a legendery item from Yggradsil. How should I procede?" He thought until he looked at Nabe. She was half way done drawing her sword and Lewandowsk was aware of that.

"I see... you must have done a lot of traveling and payed a lot of money to get your hands on that. I will not press this issue." Said Momon while taping Nabe on her shoulder.

Nabe was startled by Momon's sudden touch but she loosen her grip on the sword and Lewandowsk relaxed a bit.

"**Sir Lewandowsk"**

Said Karla. Gesturing him to come to her before realizing that the adamantite group was siting at his table. After seeing that she rushed to the table.

"Here is your new Silver tag. Congratulations on becoming a Silver ranked adventure. She smiles then leaves with Lewandowsk's old Copper tag.

He then puts it around his neck. Momon raises his hand to call the waitress and ordered a beer which the waitress rushes to get. His drink got there so fast Momon had yet to lower his arm. He grabed the mug then looked at Lewandowsk.

"A toast for your promotion." Momon raised the mug and in response Lewandowsk raised grabed his."I still have a long way to go before adamantite but no matter how small a victory is a victory." They both toasted.

Momon placed his hand where his ears would be and got up." I'm sorry that I have to leave in such a hurry but there are things I must take do." He said while excusing himself.

"No problem, Sir Momon. It was a pleasent conversation, until next time Sir Momon and Miss Nabe."Lewandowsk noded at them. He noticed that Momon did not drink the beer but the adventure just went off.

"I guess it is mine now." Lewandowsk said happy. He chuged both of them, called the waiter and paid for all the drinks. Momon forgot to pay his drink and no one wanted to stop an admintite adventure to ask for a 4 copper payment.

Lewandowsk walked all the way to the receptionist." I'm gonna leave the city today is there a quest asking to go somewhere else?" He asked while playing with his Silver plate.

"There is one that I have yet to make public. It's a delivery from the Guild Master to the Merchant's guild located in the Re-Estize Capital City. The pay is 3 gold with extra cash to cover a stop at the next city E-pespel." She anwered not even realizing that Lewandowsk had decided to take the quest the moment she said there is one.

"Sure, no problem. Where is the letter I would like to leave today while it's still morning." He said with a rather anxious voice.

Karla noticed the hurry on his voice. She was about to ask him if something happend but after looking at his face she decided not to get too close to him. She gave him the letter and the money for the stay at E-Pespel.

Lewandowsk grabed it and rushed out of guild hall walking fast. He kept going down the streets when he noticed two man acting supicious.

"Idiots following me? No problem. But having an adamantite party that is this strong?!" He thought to himself while walking. He stopped at a suply store in the way buying a few itens like food, water and a better map.

He started running and the two man were unable to follow him. After walking past the gates he summoned his Black horse jumped on it and went off into the distance. "Momon and Nabe? They are quite Strong when compared to the people in this place... Nabe should be around level 60 and Momon too. Maybe they are hiding their streanght though I need to be carefull "

"Still my insticts tell me they are bad News. And after I used my skill [Detect threat] it went crazy. I screwed up, the moment I started to role play in this new world I screwed up. My knowledge is too limitated I need gather more information. " He said while the city, E-rantel started to look smaller and smaller.

After reaching the Shining Gold. Ainz and Nabe enter their room.

Nabe kneeld in front of Ainz.

"Lord Ainz, will you give me permission to capture that human and take him to Nazarick?" She asked with her head down.

Ainz removes his armor returning to his usual gear. " No Nabe you will not. He has some good gear but since we did not use (All Apraise Magical Item) it could be a dud. He mostlikely is a player or a strong individual of this world, since he resisted your divination, but that does not makes him our enemy. We need more information. I'll return to Nazarick to sunjugate the Lizardman group. Remain here in case the Guild needs us."

"Understood, Lord Ainz"

(Gate)

The skeleton looking creature leave the room and Nabe gets up trying to figure out something about that insect.

**The end... for now**

**Hey there, reader. Thanks for Reading thus far into the story. We final got to see some interaction with the OC and our BONNY LORD AINZS OOAL GOWN. I was pretty anxious about it cause up until now every chacter was an OC and getting the feel of chacter, personality and motives that did not came from me is hard.**

**So what you think? Did I do an Okay job? Or it feels off somehow? Tell me all about it in you review. See you next chapter. **


	4. The Stench of Corruption

**Author's notes: Hello there, fellow WEEBS. Welcome to the 4th chapter of this fanfic. I must say if you made it this far I'm already satisfied with the story. Until now almost every line was a setup for the OC and the New World but you still made it here. I always found these beginnings a bit boring to be honest but vital for the story. Because of that I'll reward the readers with something cool and flashy. **

**I should also add that Lewandowsk has always been walking around with his shield and a sword all this time. I don't remember if I made it clear on the previous chapter.**

**First, let's answer some of your reviews.**

**Vulcunniko****: Thanks for the continued support man I appreciate it. Unfortunately my wording problem comes from my lack of experience with the english language. Overtime, I hope to correct this mistake.**

**Logan****: I'm sorry dude. I was so focused on writing that I completely forgot about your review of chapter one. The notification was only at the e-mail at the time. Also you are a WEEB... come on, you are reading fanfics you are one of us. ONE OF US. ONEOFUS.**

**Toiletk****: I am glad that you are liking the story so far. The spelling is easier to fix but since I am the one that spell checks I am afraid it will happen from time to time. The wording is gonna take a long time but it will slowly decrease.**

**SC****: A beta reader would not be a bad idea. Right now I don't know anyone that would be willing or knows enought to do it but if you or someone else reading this is open for the task I''l gladly accept the help.**

"**Noticed Mistakes"****: Thanks for the heads up. I am aware that with my inexperience I am bound to make mistakes but thanks for bringing it up I'll try to improve in the future. You also brought up the beta reader idea, like I said to SC I'll try to get one but right now the space is open if anyone wants to give it a shot. **

**And now... without further interruption, let's celebrate and read some fanfics.**

_When we last saw our MC... After joining the Adventures Guild, getting the Copper plate and face palming his way into Silver rank. He finally met the great adamantite adventures Momon and Nabe of Darkness. He was not impressed._

_One look at their competitors and he was sure he could handle both of them... but that of course is because our MC has no way to know the true nature of those around them._

_After a very short while with his new rank he accepted a quest to deliver a letter all the way to the capital city. So he got new supplies, shook of some creepy strangers and rode off to his goals. What kind of dangerous await him on his trip?_

Lewadowsk was able to make a lot of progress thanks to his new lvl 25 horse. After only a couple days he was able to reach the Capital city of the Re-Estize Kingdom.

He decided to skip E-pespel and camp outside near the roads where he would cast (Detect Threat) on his horse. If anything that was understood has a threat enters the 500 meter range of the spell the horse would become anxious and start making noises that much he tested during his hunting as Copper adventure.

That happened during the nights he camped. Most of the time it was nothing, the horse simply would start moving around because of the local animals. The spell effect gets activeted in response of anything the creature percieves has a threat.

If the horse became restless for too long Lewandowsk would then use his skill [Percieve 4th dimension] a 50 meters all sensing ability that allows him to feel anything within the area of effect. After activeted, it was nearly impossible to reach him without being spotted or even to teleport near him since the ability would warn him.

Normally the effect ends after 1 minute but if the user remains still it can be used for as long as he wants. The cooldown timer is 2 hours.

Armed with these skills. He dealt with some monsters and the ocasional trap that was left by some people that used to be in the area, mostlikely bandits.

Lewandosk kept rinding and then he saw the walls of the Capital City. After checking the map, just to be sure, he was glad the camping travel was over.

"Took me longer than expected with this mount but if I used a better one the locals might get scared. "

"Maybe I should have stopped at E-pespel but I don't want those dudes that were following me to figure out where I am so soon" He thought to himself while thanking god that there was no line to enter it.

"Halt! Who are you and what is your business in this city? " Asked the guard while standing in front of the horse. He walked up to the traveler.

"I am Lewandowsk, Silver rank adventure. I'm here to make a delivery. " He said right before getting off the horse.

The guard walked around the horse, looking... then he turned to the adventure.

"The cost to enter the city is 8 silver. Pay up and comply with the mandatory search. After that, you will be granted acess to the city. " He said staring at the other guards that started laughing.

Lewandowsk breathed in and approched the guard.

"I understand that adventures pay no fee for entering a city and also the 8 silver you are asking for is 8 times more than the fee for a fully loaded wagon. " Lewandowsk knew what those guards were up to and he was not having any of that.

The guard got right in front of his face with a very creepy smirk.

"Did I say 8 silver? I meant to say 10 silver and taking a close look at you I belive we need to detain you for further... questioning. " The guard made a hand gesture and the others raised their weapons.

Lewandowsk was pissed by this point. He grabbed one of the spears with his right hand and used it as levarege to use the guard's body as a weapons.

The guards were surprised as Lewandowsk twisted his body hitting the people behind him with one of their own.

[Follow Throught]

This skill allows the user to complete any motion without interruption. In Yggdrasil, this skill would raise your resist stat making it harder for the opponent to interrupt/stun you but in the New World it allowed for the completion of whatever motion the user attempted.

With a circular motion every guard was downed by the attack. Lewandowsk walked and grabed the guard that was talking with him before.

"I belive there is no need to pursue this search and that I'm good to go, right? " He said while chocking the guard.

One of them got up and rushed the adventure but the other guards gestured him to stop. He then look at Lewandowsk and nodded in aproval.

"Good... and if I hear you guys doing this kind of thing again I'll be back. " Said Lewandowsk right before leaving with the horse.

The guards recovered shortly after that and were furious. "His days are f**** numbered! He thinks he can go around here and do whatever?! He does not know who trully runs this city" Screamed the guard after storming off rambling about revenge and something about fingers.

Lewandowsk kept going without noticing the guard's tantrum. He moved to an alleyway and dispelled the horse. He prefers to go the rest of the way on foot.

After a couple minutes walking, passing by the street vendors. He bought some food on his way to complete the quest.

He walked and walked and the realized.

"Am I... lost? " He questioned himself. "Should I ask for the directions? I don't trust these city guards though. "

He kept walking when he saw a bar where he can get the information and drink some beer. "It's a win-win-win-win situation. "

As he was making his way to the doors a young man blocked his path and bumped into him. The boy looked back and apologized. " I'm sorry, Sir. I was thinking about something and did not notice you. " Said the boy while lowering his head.

Lewandowsk taped his shoulder laughing. "No problem. Can you tell me where the Merchant's guild is? "

The boy looked at the Silver plate. " It's just down the street, take the first right and walk for 5 should spot the building as soon as you turn on that street. " He said pointing.

"Thanks. I'm gonna grab a drink and go there later. " Lewandowsk opened the doors and held them for the boy, as they entered someone on the back of the bar screamed.

"YO, you virgin! " Lewandowsk was surprised. "I've never seen a woman this bulky in person. " He thought to himself while looking at her full plate red armor.

The boy apologized once more and walked to the woman in armor. Lewandowsk went straight to the barman ordering beer. The barman looked at his Silver plate and said.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But we only sell drinks that are on the more expensive side..." The barman pointed to the Silver plate.

Lewandowsk sat down and pulled out a gold coin. "Give me a bottle of wine then. Whatever you recommend will suffice and keep the change. " The barman opened a smile and excused himself.

He finally realized he was siting near the table of that bulky woman. He noticed another woman siting on the table wearing a white mask with a stone in the forehead and a red cape. Thanks to his Thief skills he could not ignore the conversation.

The boy was talking about a mock match with Gazef Stronoff. "Gazef Stronoff... where did I hear that name? " Lewandowsk asked himself while turning slightly towards the table.

The boy turned to the caped woman asking for training in magic but she declined saying he does no have talent.

"Big Oof! "Said Lewandowsk loudly turning completly to the table.

"I know the pain of not having talent boy so I'll give you some advice. Since you're not gonna be a magic caster you should focus on getting some scrolls and learning the most comum know 2nd tier and 3rd tier spells. If you find yourself fighting a 4th tier or 5th tier run like hell. " The girls stopped turned their gaze to Lewandowsk.

"Then how is he supposed to run away? In my opinion your view of combat is imprudent and you fail to see the greater flow of battle. " Responded the girl with the mask.

Lewandosk removed his helmet and placed over the balcony.

"What's there to know? If your opponent outclasses you any plan that you can create won't be usefull not to metion the fact that you'll lack the power to execute. You are better of with a generic idea and a simple goal. Survive. " The woman in the armor nodded in agreemment and the one with the mask turned to her.

"Gagaran, you agree with this reckless logic and half-assed planing? "

"Evileye, I've been on situations where all the preparations that I made failed and all I could trust was my will and my hammer. " She answered smiling.

Lewandowsk smiled. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. " He said right before the barman returned with the wine bottle. He grabed it with his right hand.

"Hummmm... Gagaran and Evileye... these names belong to some members of the adamantite group Blue Rose. " He thought to himself while opening the bottle with his teeth.

Evileye turned to Lewandowsk. "You are one tought guy, right? What's the tier of magic the strongest magic caster you faced could use? "

Lewandowsk looked at her trying not to laught. " I don't use the tier of the magic to tell how hard it is to beat a magic caster. I tell it by how hard he/she is trying to run away."

He bursts out laughing and so does Gagaran. Evileye is pissed or so he hopes because he can't tell what's going on under that mask... but the boy is freaking out.

Lewandowsk looks at the boy." I didn't get your name boy. Who are you? "

"I am Climb the bod..." Evileye interrupted him. "It's rather rude to intrude in a conversation and not even introduce yourself. "

"But you just did that to Climb" Gagaran noted which Evileye made even more restless.

"I am Lewandowsk, no last name. Silver ranked adventure. " After hearing that Evileye calmed down.

"Don't pay attetion to him, punk. He's skills and power as a warrior is scraping the bottom of the barrel."

Lewandowsk placed the wine back on the balcony, got up and started walking to the table. The sunlight hit his amor showing the cool color effect that was hidden before due to the homogeny of the lighting inside.

"The Guild gives Copper to all unknow and new individuals. I may be new in this country and in the Guild but I'm stronger than you." He said while putting his hands on the table.

Evileye looked at him."I am an adamantite adventure, EVILEYE."She said her name very loudly." Get out of my face now!"

Lewandowsk smiles and leans closer to her."Make me."

Gagaran and Clim try to jump Evileye before something happens but it was too late.

(Shock Wave)

Lewandowsk's wine was blown away with some chairs tables. Some of the other costumers fell of balance including Climb but Lewanwosk was unmoved.

He pointed at his helmet that barely moved. "You can't even push my armor what makes you think you can push me with a 2nd tier spell?"

They stared each other for what it felt like an hour but Gagaran was able to hold Evileye.

"Hey, shorty. What are doing? It's not like you to get angry like that?" Gagaran was looked at Lewandowsk. Even though it was only 2nd tier magic he stood there like nothing happened. "Taking a spell like that with no defensive martial arts..."

Evileye stopped for a moment. She did not planned to do that but...

Lewandowsk started to walk away. He grabed his helmet." I am sorry, Mis Evileye. I am ashamed of my recent actions. I hope you can forgive me."

Gagaran went back to her seat.

" It is I who needs to apologize, Sir Lewandowsk. I called into question your strength." Evileye stated while grabing some money out of her pouch.

Lewandowsk noticed that and raised his hand." No. I will pay for the damages" He got 10 gold coins and gave it to the barman. Everyone in the establishment was looking at them.

"I hope I'm not banned from this establishment and I hope there is no harmed fellings between us." He glanced at the girls.

"Next time we meet. I'm gonna make sure our shorty has learned her lessson not to challenge a warrior's pride." Stated Gagaran after hiting her chest.

"Then I must go I am sorry for the trouble I created." Lewandowsk lowerd his head and walked off. Everyone folllowed him with their eyes until the adventure was gone.

Climb approached the table. " He is way stronger than Silver. Why the Guild did not give him a higher rank?" He asked confused.

"The man said himself. He is not famous and probably has no know feats ... but that armor tells me a diferent story. It's construction is better than my own and whatever the enchantment it has it must be stronger than what you can find on the market."

Evileye nodded in agreement." He completly resisted the push effect of my spell and when I say that you probably don't get the true meaning."

Climb raised his eyebrows and looked at Gagaran. The woman looked back confused. "What?"

Evileye looked at where Lewandwosk's helmet was."Gagaran... if I had used this spell on you how would you have countered it?"

"Hummm... By widening my stance to not get pushed back too much and rushing you." She answered quicly.

"Indeed. No matter how strong you are you still have to fight the push effect. Even his helmet moved a little." She made a small gap with her fingers demonstrating the distance. "But that man himself did not move... not because he was so strong that the push could not move him." She then turned back to Gagaran and leaned closer speaking very slowly.

"He did not move because the effect itself was resisted. Much like charm can be resisted resulting in the person not being affected by the spell, the push back effect was resisted. Of course he might have a talent to do so and I've seen people stainding their groud after this spell but only a few were able to resist the effect completely"

Climb tried to get closer but was unable to listen..

"I think he's gonna make it to adamantite one day." Said Evileye." Yes, I think that too. Shame he's not my type." Replied Gagaran.

At the Merchant's Guild everyone one was upset and frozen up when Lewandowsk walked in. He looked around and the stares were even bigger than at the bar.

"Man, what the hell?" He tought while moving to the reception.

"I'm here to deliver a letter from the Guild Master of the Adventurer's Guild in E-rantel, Pluton Aizach. " Lewadowsk kept looking around very worried. A few of the man inside had their hands on their weapons. He could take them on but he did not wanted to kill people in this place.

"Of course. Follow me. "

As he following the person into one of the meetings room.

"Wait just a moment".

Lewandowsk sat there waiting for the person responsible and after a couple minutes a familiar face walks in.

"Sir, Ciaom. It's been a while. How is the horse? " Lewandowsk asked right before jumping from his chair to greet the man.

Hurven however was not so friendly. He got in very fast and gave him the documents proving that he received the letter. After that he gave a very worried look to Lewandowsk, gave him the reward and left without saying a word. Lewandowsk looked at the coins and saw a small piece of paper between them.

Lewandowsk unfolded the piece. It said.

_Guards know surrounded revenge 8 fingers run._

Lewandowsk took a brief second to understand the meaning. He was surrounded by enemies. His first instinct was to cast (Detect Threat) but that could start the fight in the guild.

Hurven had been a nice ally he could not bring destruction to this place. The letter mentioned surrounded not ambushed meaning that they might not attack right away, with that idea Lewandowsk walked out of the guild and started running away.

He stopped at a more discreat location and not long after 3 men showed themselfs.

"It seems the stench of the 8 fingers go even into an abusive guard." Said Lewandowsk while trying check for other possible assassins. He was anxious about starting a fight and having to chase them around the city.

The men said nothing. They came closer and revealed their poisoned weapons. Lewandowsk pulled his out sword. He waited and waited until...

[Charge]

_The first skill every Fighter learns. Simlpy put you run with your sword and strikes the opponent. The more you run the faster you go and the more damage you deal for a maximum 10 meter sprint. The most comum tatict was to create enough space between you and your opponent for max damage but that could be countered._

He rushed to the assassins. One of them jumped away, the other one used the martial art [Evasion] and moved to the side. Only one remained in front of Lewandowsk as his sword was ready to strike him.

The assassin ran to Lewandowsk with the martial art [Fortress] ready to intercept the blow.

(Renforce Armor) (Lesser Strength)

The assassin that jumped was buffing buffs both of his companions.

Lewandowsk was about to strike when the assassin's blade glowed red. He did not know much about Martial arts of this new place but he understands that when stuff glows it means danger.

[Cancel Motion]

_He activated one of his Knight skills. It makes the user stop every single motion and forces them either into a neutral stance or the power stance of the equiped weapon if the Warrior knows it. _

He stopped the charge right before metal hits metal then collected himself into a beautiful and very technical stance.

The assassin did not understood what happened, in his eyes the man simply stopped the sword at the most awkard timing and the [Fortress] failed since the attack never came.

Lewandowsk looked at his opponet trying to recover. He noticed that the other one still on the ground was flanking him. [Cutting Edge] The blade of the assassin's blade started glowing blue.

[Double Strike]

_In the game this skill would give the user 2 auto attacks instead of one but in the new world this skill creates a mirror image of your body that can think and attacks with the best move your real self can think of._

Lewandowsk's mirror image thrusted the sword into the flanking enemy's neck. His rush and foward movement only made sure that it sunk deeper. After the attack the copy vanished and the glowing blade together with the dead body collapsed into the warrior.

The body bounced from the shook and fell down. Lewandowsk himself did an upwards strike underneath the arms of the assassin.

[Flow Acceleration]

With all the might he had the enemy jumped backwards avoiding the leathal blow. The sword missed his head and torso put sliced his arms in half. The magic caster saw this in disbelief. "What kind of Martial Arts was that?" He did not have enought time to think about it his ally was about to die. (Lesser Cure Wounds) (Lesser Dexterity) was the healing spell and the buff he used but it was too late.

[2nd Step]

_A skill from Yggrasil that makes it possible to chain two auto attacks and moves you foward. _

Right at this moment the [Flow Acceleration] effect ended. The sword entered his body from his left shoulder cutting it's way throught the ribs, sternum, lungs and heart. It slashed him in half.

The final assassin, atop a house, started shaking. He turned around and ran.

Lewandowsk jumped after him. What he did not wanted happened he had to chase one of them and risk the life of bystanders.

The assassin kept running but the warrior was following close. He would not escape.

After realizing that he was going to die his feet betrayed him. He tripped on the roof and fell on the streets. Lewandowsk saw this and jumped.

(Twin Maximaze Boosted Magic: Shock Wave)

The assassin spent all of his MP on a final cast and passed out. The spell was much weaker than Evileye's and insteed of being thrown up or missing the target Lewandowsk resisted the effect. He fell precisly where he wanted to and stopped his blade at the last moment.

"When he wakes up he's gonna tell me everything. " He thought after having to do what he hated the most... chase his target.

Lewandowsk turned his gaze at the street where he saw Climb with and old man wearing what it looked like a suit and a midle age man with blue hair and a katana.

"Sir Lewandowsk!" Said Climb has he ran to him.

"Hello again, Sir Climb. I see you were bothered by the same kind of scum as I was." He said while looking at a couple other people that were dressed the same as the assassins killed on the floor.

"Yes." Said the man with the katana. "In fact we just learned where the rest of their friends are hiding"

Lewandowsk walked to the man with big smile on his face. "You don't say."

**The end... for now.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter it was not easy for me to write this chapter because the warrior classes are not very explored in the original material, but that is good in a way, since it gives more room to play around. Tell me what you think of the fight? Was the idea good but I failed to deliver? Or some of the skills were whack? Please let me know in the review. Until next chapter.**


	5. Lessons and Doubts

**Author's notes: Welcome to chapter 5! It feels great that the story is growing and I have yet to reach a sloop. If you reached this point in the fanfic it's okay to assume it was somewhat good and that you are bearing with my bad grammar and wording. I am very gratefull that I could bring a bit of spark into your day. Thanks for Reading thus far.**

**One more thing, I understand that I promesed to detail the gear and itens that the OC has, but that would spoill some fights. So I'm gonna keep you on the hook for a bit longer. xD**

**WOW the story just got a bunch of followers and favs thanks a lot.**

**I'll respond to any reviews that come in before I finish writing this chapter bellow.**

**Deltakid4****: I was unsure about the horse being a good reason to fight over but green lighted it after all. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Logan(guest)****: Getting an editor would improve a lot since I am a begginer, but hey the beat reader spot is up for grabs if anyone wants it. That alone would help out a lot.**

**Vulcunniko****: Thanks for the share brother. I hope the people at the r/overlord enjoy it.**

**And now... without further interruption. Let's celebrate and read some fanfics.**

_When we last saw our MC... Lewandowsk was stopped at the gates of Riften... I mean the Capital City... where some of the guards tried to make a quick buck. Our hero was having none of it and sent them flying. He met two members of the Blue Rose group and a young warrior named Climb._

_After a tense conversation and a small confrontation he went to complete his quest. There he met with Hurven once again, but his old acquaintance did not shared his warm welcoming. Hurven paid for the service and went off, but gave a warning to Lewandowsk. The MC stormed off the place and waited his enemies. After the fight he found the young warrior Climb and two strangers._

Lewandowsk spared the assassin he had previously defeated choosing to give him to the guards as Climb called.

"There are two more corpses on the other alleyway just a round the corner." Lewandowsk pointed at the direction explaining the failed escape attempt. " You should move him to a safe location soon the Eight Fingers will try to silence him."

The guards nodded and moved to recover the bodies. The assassin was tied up and carried away. Lewandwosk walked over to Climb.

"Sir Climb, are you sure that these guards are not double agents?"

"Sir Lewandowsk, if we distrust everyone then we can't protect this city and please call me Climb. There is no need for Sir."

Lewandowsk patted him on the shoulder. "Then you can loose the Sir for me too. I hate how it sounds anyway." He turned his gaze on the guards that were collecting the corpses.

"As you said Climb if we doubt everyone this city is doomed, but still..." The guards looked at him. They overheard the comment and while some of them wanted to say something, it does not change the fact that it is true. The Eight Fingers are everywhere.

"If we stop to test all of them we'll lose time. Besides all we need to do is destroy the actual organization and not the small time criminals." Responded the man carrying a katana while gesturing Climb to come.

Climb called Lewandowsk and both of them joined the group. "I belive we haven't met. I am Brain Unglaus. You can call me just Brain."

"I am Lewandowsk. I have no last name. And this other man is?" Pointed Lewandowsk while walking down the street.

" I apologize the battlefield claimed my manners for a moment. I am Sebas Tian. Call me Sebas." The old man said with a small bow. "Their hideout is a brothel not far from here. I belive you want to take matters in your own hards."

Lewandowsk nodded. "Thank you, Sebas. Due to some circumstances I have an issue with the Eight Fingers that needs to be solved."

They walked in silence for a while.

"Hey Lewandowsk. How come you were not affected by the spell that filth casted?" Said Brain while looking at Lewandowsk.

"You saw that? It seems it's not that common around here but resisting the effects of spells is quite easy if you have the stats for it." He replied with a small chuckle.

"Stats? What does he mean? "Thought Brain and Climb confused. " Sats? Is that some form of defensive martial art?" Asked Climb confused.

"No Climb far from it. Stats are a number that is attached to your being. When you encounter a situation like a spell being casted at you; the ''world''or the ''universe'' or the ''gods'' or whatever you like to call it; checks your stats to determine the outcome." Lewandowsk raised his index finger.

"A more simple situation would be flirting. If you try to get the girl she ''checks'' you charm, looks, social standing and money ''stas'' to determine her response. It's like that but on a much bigger scale where even death can be resisted." He said casually.

Climb was impressed at the concept of stats, even though that idea was new it made a lot of sense. Or maybe Lewandowsk was into superstition or something like that.

Brain remained silence. He was thinking about his encounter with a vampire named Shalltear and how his katana was unable to cut her fingernail. "Maybe her stats were bigger than mine making it impossible to slice her." He then looked at Lewandowsk with a lot of questinons on his mind.

"If you can resist even death with your stats can specific body parts resist a sword slash?!"

Lewandowsk turned to him and said with a very serious tone.

"Well yeah. Depending on the sword and the user you can resist the slash and not be cut, although some locations are better at resisting than others." Critical hits were still a thing so you could resist a slash on your arm and lose your eye from a similar slash. "Not to mention there are skills that increase your base stats to such high degree you can resist pretty much anything."

Brain was surprised at how convincing the response was. He explained this weird concept like it was obvious. Sebas said nothing but kept close attention to the conversation.

"Can you teach me a way... to... increase these numbers?" Asked Climb getting ahead of Brain.

Lewandowsk looked up for a moment. As if thinking how to give a good answer.

"S****. I got my stats from the game but no matter how you look at it this real life. Another world... I doubt you can just dump some points at them or even level up." He thought while trying not to panic until he had an idea.

"It's more complicated than you think Climb."

Climb and Brain leaned closer curious about the explanation.

"Yes. It is possible to raise your stats with training, studying and growing as a person, but your base stats are decided at the moment of creati... I mean birth. So you are, to a degree, capable of changing it, but ultimately there might be someone out there with better stats than you."

Climb hit another dead end. To find a path for greater strength only to be told that you need talent or you could not reach the peak.

Brain understood completely what he meant. No matter how much you train there are things that will outclass you. He learned that first hand.

When the mood was about to go down. Sebas said something breaking the silence.

"It's as Lewandowsk said. There are limits to how much one can grow, but we must still strive to be a better version of ourselves each day. Even if your opponent has more power than you, there, are other factors that decide the fight."

Climb remebered about what Evileye said. Plan ahead of your opponent, put them in situations where they can not use their full power, beat them in a battlefield where talent was not a big factor.

Brain looked at Sebas. Even if that vampire had talent that was true for him as well, but could training alone be enought to brigde that gap. The small hope Sebas gave him was being destroyed by the reality of the world. He looked at Lewandowsk, he had a question but was too afraid to ask.

Brain was afraid of the answer be it positive or negative... After a while he turned saying.

"What about you Lewandowsk? You are a warrior and you must be strong. Were you born with talent or did effort and training got you here?"

Lewandowsk took a deep breath.

"I can not say for sure. The answer is yes and no. No, my stats at birth were not very impressive they were average. But after years of training I achieved levels that are a lot greater than what I one would have assumed. So you can say that I had a talent for growing"

Climb felt split with that answer. On one hand, he could understand what Lewandowsk was saying, but on the other hand isn't talent the ability to outperform the average people? "Maybe Lewandowsk does not considere himself a special person and that's why he is talking like this, but still... what he described is the definition of talento, to grow past your normal self and achieve highs beyound the people around you." He felt sad with that new insight.

"How was your training? What kind of martial arts you use? "Asked Brain with an anxious voice. "I have some talent Lewandowsk maybe with some tips I'll grow even stronger."

Lewandowsk shook his head. Brain's hopes shattered once again.

"I am sorry to tell you Brain, but beyond the normal physical training... all the other methods I used can not be replicaded by you or anyone else. It changes from person to person and even if I tried all I can do is help you get to your best self. Where that limit is I don't know but even I can not break that celling."

Both Climb and Brain looked down. Their spirits crushed.

"Come on guys. Even if you have a limit to your base power you can use gear, itens and spells to bypass it for a shot time. And none of you are at the point of no growth yet."

"I hope that helps a bit. This faces are noto f people that are ready to fight." Thought Lewandowsk.

They did not responded to comment. They kept walking until they reached their enemies hiding spot. Lewandowsk stood in front of them getting as close as possible to the door and Sebas looked at the pair.

"We are about to enter na enemy fort. Brain... Climb... get ready."

(Detect Threat)

"There are at least 16 threats inside. I can't tell what they are. Be them humans, monsters or traps there are 16 things inside of this building that I consider threats so be carefull"

Climb looked shocked at Lewandowsk." That was 2nd tier magic, right?"

"Indeed." Lewandowsk took a few spets away from the door.

"There's another way into this house from the one at the side." Said Sebas while pointing. "I'll use the main entrance and the rest of you use the side one."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

All three said at the same time. They walked towards the house.

"Climb go to the Window on the side and... Brain can you get to the window at the second floor?"

(Detect Threat)

"Four threats at the bottom floor and 2 at the top floor. Wait till my distraction and enter. Kill everyone."

Both of them nodded and moved into position.

"I've aways wanted to do this.' Said Lewandowsk with a smile.

**Knock Knock Knock**

One of the man inside walked to the door."What is it?"

"We need help to get the piece of s*** that kicked our asses earlier at the gate. Come quickly, he's very close."

The man ran to the door and turned the key. "Wait! I'm gonna kill him! Where's that piece of shit?!" The door was pushed open and the guard grabbed.

"I'm right here!" Said Lewandowsk right before thrusting his sword at the man's heart.

"ARGHHH!" The man fell dead at his feet.

Lewadoowsk took a good look at the man's face. "Hummm. That's why you opened the door so fast. You are the guard that talked to me at the gates. I'm sorry it ended before you could even fight." He said while walking inside.

Climb jumped throught the window. He was facing a two on one fight. Climb was holding his own until one of them flanked him moving to his right side.

"It seems to be a litlle too soon for you to fight like this Climb." Said Lewandowsk as he rushed inside.

[Equip Slot 3]

_This skill is from Weapon Master class. It allows the user to set up equipment loadouts and instatly switches between them._

His sword and shield disappeared. A buckler took the place of the shield and a scimitar dagger replaced the sword. Lewandowsk looked at his opponent's blade closing in on Climb's neck.

[Instant Action: Charge]

_Instant action speeds the activation of every attack. When used with charge you start the charge with max speed and damage._

Lewandowsk moved at full speed and pushed the man away from Climb. Climb took advantage of that and attacked the downed opponent.

"Think you can turn your back to me?!" Screamed Climb's previous opponent right after attacking with his sword.

"It was kind of dumb to that Climb, but since I'm here you must have relaxed a litlle." Said Lewandowsk as he moved in front of the attack.

He took his shield's power stance and parried the sword redirecting the blade to the ground and sliced opened the man's neck right after.

Climb finished the other one right before Brain walked down the stairs. "The one upstairs is dead. We gotta find this hidden entrance."

Climb pulled one bell and used it. A spot on the floor glowed blue.

"My (Detect Threat) sensed something coming from right about over there." Said Lewandowsk while moving closer.

"Wait I have another bell..." Climb tried to get his other bell from his bag when Lewandowsk forced opened the trap door.

A click sound echoed throught the room and a crossbow fired an arrow. He grabbed it almost immediately.

"A trap? I grabbed it out of reflex but there was no need to worry about it after all."

Lewandowsk threw the arrow on the floor. "You guys go on I'll say out here in case of reinforcements."

Climb and Brain were surprised. "Maybe I could stay here?" Asked Climb but Lewandowsk shook his head.

"There is something I need to see before doing anything else." Responded Lewandowsk.

Climb and Brain went down the trap door. Lewandowsk started looking around. Before he parried the attack he caught a glimpse of a familiar letter on top of a table. He looked at the letter and realized that it was the same he was tasked to deliver in that city.

He started checking everywhere. After a couple minutes on the first floor nothing was found. He then moved to the second floor. Right after getting there he immediatly swang his dagger at a wall. The wall started bleeding and the body of man revealed itself falling to the ground.

"He hid with (Camuflage) come on Brain. You made na amatur mistake." And after checking most of the rooms he entered what it looked like a woman's bedroom.

Atop a table was another letter. That one had the Merchant's Guild seal. And inside one of the drawers he found a drawing. He blinked twice and grabed it.

"Hurven... are you really one of them?" Said Lewandowsk in a very disappointed voice.

After about 15 minutes Climb, Brain and Sebas walked outside.

"Nothing happened out here..." Said Lewandowsk while folding the drawing and closing his fist around it.

Sebas was carrying one skinny guy and Brain was carrying a man with a big scar on his face.

"We got one of the Six Arms members, Succulent, and one of the Eight fingers's, Cocco Doll..." Climb was happly talking but Lewandowsk just nodded.

"Climb get the guards I got some stuff to do so I'll be leaving now." Lewandowsk patted Climb's shoulder. "Take care, Climb. They could come to rescue these two." He said after looking at them being placed at the floor.

He turned to the other two.

"Sebas, it was nice meeting you. I wana talk with you later. Where can I find you?" Asked Lewandowsk after staring at Cocco Doll's face.

"I would like to talk with you as well, Lewandowsk. I am a butler at a mansion in the northen distric. You can ask around once you are there to find me."

Lewandowsk nodded in agreement. "Brain, it was nice meeting you." He started walking away before Brain could answer.

"Can you help out in my training tomorow?!" Screamed Climb." I will be at the palace training grounds at the morning."

Lewandowsk turned and gave him a thumbs up before leaving. The only thing on his mind was Hurven. Was he a member of the Eight fingers? If so why warn him? Does the Eight Fingers know about the horse? He needed answers and he could not wait to get them.

**The end... for now.**

**Thanks for Reading up the chapter. It's smaller than the previous one since it's sunday and the family gets together. Tell me, did you enjoyed the chapter? Or were you dissapointed that Lewandowsk sat this one out? Tell me in the review.**

**See you next chapter.**


	6. The invasion

**Author's notes: Ishnu alah, weary weebs. Welcome to the 6th chapter of this story. I don't have much to say on this introduction section this time around, but as aways I am very gratefull that you are here. Thanks for checking out this story. Wow a bunch of people just followed/fav the story I will try my best to write a good plot.**

**I'll leave this part to respond to any reviews that come out before I am done with the chapter.**

**Vulcunniko****: Yes. I won't say much, but don't worry about. Nabe and Lewandowsk are about to meet again.**

**Bayson(guest)****: I am glad you are enjoying the story. Don't worry about it. Writing this has been really fun I have no plans of dropping it.**

**And now... without further interromption. Let's celebrate and read some fanfics.**

_When we last saw our MC... After dealing with the assassins from the Eight Fingers. Lewandowsk met a young warrior named Climb, a middle age warrior named Brain and an old man Sebas._

_Together they went to destroy a nearby Eight fingers hideout, but once they took control of the upper floors Lewandowsk stayed behind. He found the letter he was tasked to deliver in the city and evidence that put's Hurven in that building._

_Lewandowsk was shocked... he did not trust or like the man. But at the same time Hurven was the first person he talked with in this new world. He had to know to be sure of Hurven's involvement and should it be true... kill the man himself._

The sun was setting. The shops were closing and the street carts were gone. Lewandowsk walked on the streets bumping into everyone in his way. He had, but one goal in his mind.

At the Merchant's Guild, the criminal's inside were about to leave. One of them was grabbing his bag, the other closed the safe and turned to the door.

"Let's fucking go! Unlike you idiots I gotta stay to close everything!" He said as he opened the door and turned to them. Normally they would start arguing, but this time the others just kept staring at the door.

"What? There is some hot man out there out something?" He turned around with a smile, but after looking took 2 steps backwards. The smile was replaced with a face of horror.

" Yo... you... not... dea..." He couldn't even finish. Lewandowsk walked in and slit his throat. His head fell backwards with only a small amout of muscle holding it in place. Dead before he was able to think about grabbing a weapon.

The other's went for their weapons while spreading around the back of the room. Lewandowsk kept walking and before they were able to draw their swords.

[Extra Step]

_This was the most advance skill Lewandowsk had access to at level 93. It stops time for one second. The user is able to activate any other skills, itens or scrolls with a penalty. No damage would occur within this second._

Lewandowsk ran towards his opponents. Within this one second he got right in front of them, grabbed his blade and prepared to strike. The second passed right before he started his motion.

[Instant Action: Follow Throught]

He span like a fidget spinner killing all but one. This one surviving enemy fell to the ground half-dead. With a deep cut in the chest.

(Lesser Cure Wounds)

Lewandowsk used a healing spell on him. Thanks to that he remained conscious.

"What's your name?!" Screamed Lewandowsk after picking the man by his colar and holding him with one hand. The blood started rushing out of his body.

The man started to faze out. His eyes were loosing the spark of life. Lewandowsk gave him the special, a punch to the face, breaking the dude's nose.

"I'm Ralph." Said the man. The world was dark and he could barely understand what Lewandowsk was saying.

"Here's the deal, Ralph. You tell me where Hurven is right now and I'll give you a healing potion. I'll then put you inside a carriage and you'll be gone from this country. Got it?!" Lewandowsk started chocking him. Ralph used all his focus, but he had no idea what he was being asked about.

He nodded out of fear. Lewandowsk pulled him closer screaming. "Where is HURVEN?!"

Ralph understood he was being interrogated, but not the questions. "The fuck he wants... can't think... too tired. What is this guy screaming about? Hur... ver?" His thoughts were scattered and Lewandowsk was impatient. But when he was about to be pass out his memory clicked in his mind.

"Drawer... behind the... front desk." He answered before coughing up more blood and passing out.

Lewandowsk rushed and pulled the drawer. He didn't even noticed it was locked since it broke as soon as he pulled. He placed the stuff inside over the desk.

After searching throught a bit he remembered he could not read. Lewandowsk also remembered about Ralph. "OH SHIT!"

He tried to give him the potion, but for obvious reasons Ralph was unable to drink it. He went into his inventory and pulled out a scroll.

(Middle Cure Wonds)

Ralph's wounds were healed but he remained unconscious. Lewandowsk began to slap him. "Wake! THE! FUCK! UPPPPPPPPPPP!"

After some slaps to the face Ralph woke up. He looked at Lewandowsk and started shaking as he was dragged to the table.

"Read motherfucker! READ!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Where is Hurven?!"

Ralph read the papers faster than he had ever read anything in his life. "Here"! He said while holding a piece of paper.

" There was supposed to be a meeting today... some old man stole a girl and just now we got confirmation that he helped to destroy the brothel in the city. These are invitations to watch the Six Arms kill him. Hurven got one too. I am sure he went there."

Lewandowsk got pissed off and grabbed the man by the colar.

"You think I'm an idiot?! How can I be sure you're not trying to trick me into a trap?!"

Ralph shook his head and said.

"That's my invitation... I was about to go there."

Lewandowsk breathed in and out. In and out. Then looked at the man with eyes full of rage.

" What about a man named Leon?!"

Ralph replied immediately. " He works for the Eight Fingers. Takes care of the horses and carriages. Sometimes he drives the carriages for high ranked members."

" Where can I find him?!"

"He's probably at his house,." Ralph pointed at the map.

Lewandowsk choped Ralph's head off. The man died in na instant. " I was gonna let you go, but since you got an invitation that means you are a loyal to mention, you probably were a regular at that dump we crushed today."

"Hurven you better have a very good explanation for this." He screamed while grabing the papers and rushing off.

Lewandowsk was moving atop the roofs of the houses. He was not very good at stealth so everyone could hear someone runining on the roofs, but no one had the courage to look outside the windows.

While he did not know the exact location, finding it was simple. There was big house with guards and it well lit. He looked at a distance focusing on what it seems like the guest area, but Hurven was not there.

" Fuck! Did he leave already? Or still on his way here? Or is he hiding inside?" Those question plaged his mind until he looked at the streets and saw a familiar face. He recognized the old man.

Sebas walked up to the gates and went inside, but before that he looked in the direction of Lewandowsk and nodded.

"Sebas?! So the old man is he. He can take down this place and will probably arrest anyone that does not fight back. Hurven will be in jail tomorow." His thoughts calmed a bit.

"Wait. Hurven might be done, but Leon could still escape! I won't let that happen." Lewandowsk stormed off the roof and kept running. Jumping from house to house he moved closer and closer to the location on the map.

After reaching the area he spent a couple of minutes to find the house. He saw Leon inside one of them and jumped inside.

While making his entrance, his arms bumped the wall and tore a piece of the it off.

Leon jumped backwards and moved to grab his weapon. He was shocked when he remembered he left the sword in another room.

Lewansowsk kicked the table throwing the food at the ground. He was inside a kitchen but luckily Leon jumped away from the knifes.

"You know why I am here?!" Asked Lewandowsk with an angry voice. Leon moved away from the door and looked to the window.

"I knew you were trouble. I should have killed you back in E-rantel." The man gave a worried glance at the door.

Lewandowsk laughted loudly. "E-rantel?! If you wanted to finish me off why did you not come with your pals to kill me?"

Leon blinked twice. "I don't know what you are talking about!" He said while trying to move towards the window, but Lewandowsk go in the way.

"You don't know?! Okay. I'll say it in a way you can understand! Everyone that I found inside the Merchant's Guild is dead."

Leon went pale. He would never say it, but some of the guys at that place were stronger than him. Silence took over and the tension was high.

Here was a sound coming from the other room. Two people came rushing to the kitchen. " Bodyguards!" Thought Lewandowsk right before getting in his stance.

"DAD!"

"DAD!"

Two small children came runing. The boy rushed Lewandowsk and the girl threw the sword she was carrying to Leon.

The boy got kicked in the face and was thrown to the wall. He fell down bleeding and unconscious.

The girl got hit by boy's body and fell hiting her head. Which made a loud sound on the wooden floor. Leon grabbed the sword while in mid air and rushed towards Lewandowsk.

[Ability Boost] [Greater Ability Boost] [Slash]

Leon went with the strongest combination he knew. Lewandowsk moved his shield and parried the attack after that he grabbed him by the neck.

"I have no patience for this. Is everything I am thinking about you true?!" He asked while chocking him.

"My kids... keep them out of this." Leon looked at Lewandowsk's eyes. "Keep them out of this!"

Leon went for a punch, but Lewandowsk threw him at the wall. He bounced at it and hit the floor.

"You're done!" Lewandowsk rushed him, but before he could took a step something jumped throught the window.

" Gazer Devil?! What the hell is it doing here?"

Lewandowsk stopped thinking and just focused on killing the demon.

[Instant Action: Charge]

He moved faster than the demon could react and chopped it's head off. The creature vanished without leaving a corpse. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Lewandowsk went to the window and right before getting there the screams began.

"2 Gazer Devils flying, 3 hellhounds on the ground level." He said with a serious tone making a mental note. Lewadowsk jumped out of the window and managed to get close to both of the Gazers.

[Double Strike]

He and his mirror image slashed the demons in half. "3 hellhounds, street level." Lewandowsk jumped using the wall of the house on the other side of the street and went straight to the florr.

He fell right in front of them. He swang his sword killing one of them immediatly. The other two backed off.

[2nd Step]

Lewandwosk moved foward and swang again killing it. The final hellhound tried to flank him, but jumped right at the bladee of the sword. The people that were running on the streets were shocked and looking at the warrior as if waiting for something.

Lewandowsk looked at the skies in the distance and saw it. A big wall of flame. He turned to the civilians screaming.

"Everyone get the hell out of here. Grab your family bring them out here and wait for a bit."

Lewandowsk went back inside Leon's house.

(Mass Lesser Cure Wonds)

(Mass Lesser Cure Wonds)

He then grabbed the kids and gave them to Leon right after he got up. "Demons are attacking the city we need to evacuete now." Leon nodded and jumped out with the children.

Lewandowsk followed him with Leon's weapon in hand. He grabbed one of the women. "Carry those kids." He pointed to Leon.

The woman ran to the kids and grabbed them. Lewandowsk gave the sword to Leon. "Run that way until you see a big wall of fire. After that run throught the flames! Don't let your fears slow you down. Save yourselfs and your Family. Keep running no matter what!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Lewandowsk grabbed Leon. "Guide these people and protect them with your life. If you do that all is forgiven." Leon nodded and started running.

About two steps away Leon turned around. "What about y..." He saw four overeatings at the street. One of them jumped right after him, but was intercepted by Lewandowsk. With a well placed sword slash the creature died and vanished mid air.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" This time Leon was screaming. He started running at full speed. He ran and ran. Looking back to check at the group running behind him. He kept a mental note about his kids location at all times.

[Ability Boost] [Slash]

He attacked a hellhound that turned the corner. The strike downed the creature and with another [Slash] at it's head did the job.

Leon kept running and as soon he saw the wall of fire he started screaming. "RUNNNNNN! THROUGHT THE FIREEEE! DON'T STOPPPPP!" He turned around to check again. The woman and the kids were right behind him, but at the back of the group na old man was struggling to keep up.

A Gazer Demon flew behind the group and went after the old man.

[Ability Boost] [Greater Ability Boost]

Leon ran back as fast as he could. He managed to reach the demon right before it could grab the old man.

[Slash]

He sliced one of the wings of the creature, then he turned around and kept running away. The people in the front were almost at the wall now. "RUNNNNNNNN!"

When the old man reached the final intersection before the flames. On the street at his right an overeating was walking around. The demon saw the old man and jumped him The old man was swallowed whole.

Leon could only watch has the creature ate the man. He wanted to scream, but had no energy to spare. He had to keep running. The demon tried to grab him, but Leon dodged it.

He ran without looking back. The screams of the people that he was ignoring finally got to him. "If this group had losses even with a warrior protecting it and an escape plan... What about everyone else?" This thought brought him to tears. This was the first time he was glad he was an Eight Fingers member.

His strength as a warrior allowed him help the group and the fact that Lewandowsk was there saved all these people. He was sure that if he could cross that wall of fire he would be safe.

Leon heard a loud bang behind him. He looked back ready for whatever was going to happen next. The overeating jumped again, but this time it was after him. The memory of his kids flashed in his mind and with a quick motion he moved to the side.

The tounge of the demon wraped the air and Leon ran. He finally reached the wall and with blind faith he ran across it all the way to the other side.

" What is going on in there?!" One of the people asked him, but Leon did not care. He kept running to his kids, but before he could get to them he was stopped.

"I asked what is going on in there!" Screamed the girl holding his shoulder. He was in panick and could not provide an answer.

A big explosion came from the other side of the wall and an overeating went flying to them.

It stopped a few meters away from the flames. Lewandowsk jumped throught the fire and killed the demon.

"Demon attack! We need establish a perimeter and a rescue party!" Lewandowsk screamed at the guards. They moved making a line close to the fire.

The girl went to him running. "I am Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, adamantite adventure from the team Blue Roses. What is going on in there?!"

Lewandowsk looked at her. " Demon's are attacking. The enemy used (Gehena Flame) so this area is too dangerous to stay in we need to evacuete around the fire too." Lewandowsk started screaming to the group of people that just escaped.

Lakyus looked confused. "You know what's going on?!" Lewandowsk looked at her. "I don't know why, but something is summoning hundreads of demons inside this city and that flame increases their strength." He turned away from her and started walking.

"You're coming with me." She said after grabing his arm.

" No. I need to go back there to help the another group escape" He said while moving her arm away.

"I know you want to help, but you alone can't save everyone in there. We need you to give the information you have to make a plan and organize our troups." She screamed while grabing his arm even stronger.

Lewandowsk stopped and looked at fire. He kept looking for a good second before turning back at Lakyus. "Okay Lakyus, but after that I'm rushing back."

She nodded and both of them started running. Lewandowsk saw Leon huging his children. He felt a lot of emotions, but decided to deal with that later.

The demon invasion comes before a thug. He followed Lakyus all the way to the palace.

**The end... for now.**

**This is it folks. Enjoyed the chapter? Is the story going a little to fast? Or slow? Tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks for reading another chapter. See you on the next one.**


	7. Shalltear VS Lewandowsk

**Author's notes: Welcome to the 7th chapter. I've been enjoying this new hobby a bit too much latelly. Getting up in the morning, studying or working and then stoping for 2-3 hours to write this has been more fun than watching memes compilation on the internet. Thanks a lot for supporting this story this far.**

**We didn't get any new reviews before I finished the chapter this time unfortunately. But we got more followers/favs, thanks for supporting this story.**

**And now... without further interroption. Let's celebrate and read some fanfics.**

_When we last saw our MC... Lewandowsk went back to the Merchan__t's guild in search of Hurven. He learns that Hurven is supposed to make an apperence at an Eight Fingers meeting not too far._

_After making his way downtown while walking fast he reaches the house. Hurven is no where in sight, but Sebas makes a cameo so Lewandowsk went to get his other target, Leon._

_He finds the man and when he is about to finish him a demon jumps in the way. The nerv on some of these creatures... anyway he destroyes him and figures out the city is under a demon invasion. Lewandowsk helps a group escape and before he could make his way back inside the circle of fire he is stopped. He get's pulled back by the adamantite advanture Lakyus._

_She is able to convice him to follow her back to the castle and help build a sick strat to get back the city and save everyone. At first our hero says no, but with a litlle talk he accepts it and both go back._

Before they could make it to the castle. They receive terrible news. The warrior Gagaran and the Thief Tia died in combat. Lakyus was clearly affected by the news.

Lewandowsk said nothing to her. He asked the guards where the bodys are.

"In one of the princess's private rooms. Princess Renner order no one to go there until you arrived, Mis Lakyus." He said while pointing to the opposite direction of the meeting room they were heading."

Lakyus bit her lip. Thinking about running there instead, but after looking at Lewandowsk she stopped herself. "This man wanted to stay behind to save the people from the demons and I almost forced him to come here. Yet here I am, thinking of wasting his time so two dead women can be saved." He shook her head. The resurrection magic could wait, but those people... they could not.

" I'll be going to the meeting with the princess and the other adventures. Should anything happen report there." Lakyus said to the guard, then she started walking.

Lewandowsk did not say a word. He followed her all the way to the room. Lakyus opened the door and entered.

The room was full of people. Mythril, platinum and orichalcum adventures not to mention the odd strong individuals that were not from the guild.

In the right corner far in the back of the room stood Momon and Nabe. Lewandowsk looked at them. He stared... now that he's been exposed to the citizens and another adamantite adventure Lewadowsk was able to better discern their strength.

" Those guys feel weird. They are not that strong, but at the same time they are too strong when compared to the normal people or even to the other adamantites in here." He thought to himself as he made his way near the table.

Lakyus went ahead and greeted the princess. She said hello to the other adamantites and turned to Lewandowsk. "When the meeting begins the princess will explain about the circle of fire." She pointed to the princess that gave a quick bow when she noticed the attention.

"Then Evileye will explain about the demon behind this." Lewandowsk blinked twice. He removed the helmet placing it under his armpit. "After that you will explain what you saw in there." She said while pulling him closer to Evileye.

Evileye noticed Lewandowsk being pulled by Lakyus. She felt some shame from her actions that morning agaist the warrior, but at the same time she was kinda of angry.

Lewandowsk recognized the girl and walked towards her patting her on the head. "It's you. Sorry for what happened today at the bar." He said while lightly patting her head. Lewandowsk was almost twice her size. The other adventures looked at him surprised, especially the ones from Blue Rose.

" That was my fault I should have never acted in that way." She said while getting his hands off her. Lakyus laughted a bit and approached.

" You know each other?" She asked while looking at Evileye with a big smurk.

" Yes. We met today in the bar." Lewandowsk answered while trying to hide his tattoo from the other adventures. He normally does not care, but the stares were too much this time. What he did not know was that the people were not looking at his hairstyle or tattoo, but his silver plate.

Princess Renner was talking with one of the nobles. Or at leaft that was what Lewandowsk thought the man was. She then turned to the table and addressed the room.

"Thank you for coming here with such short notice. Some of you already know." She took a feather and started drawing on the map at the table. "Right now, there is a circle of fire surrounding an area inside the city. We don't know for sure what is going on inside, but we belive demons are behind this." She then looked at Evileye.

The girl gave two steps foward. "I am Evileye from the adamantite team Blue Rose. While outside of the circle we belive we made contact with the master mind behind this attack Jaldabaoth. It seems he is after an item, but we don't know for sure" She turned to the princess. "Slaying this demon should end the assault in the capitol."

Evileye pulled out a piece of paper. "This is a drawing of the demon." Nabe looked at the paper and shook her head. Evileye noticed that motion and looked at Nabe.

"Do you think he can change his appearance." Nabe walked up to her shaking her head.

She grabbed another piece of paper and made a quick sketch. Nabe took the paper from Evileye and tore it.

" If you wanna give them a description you have to be a bit more acurate than whatever this was." Nabe said after going back to Momon's side.

Evileye stopped for a moment. Maybe embarrassed, angry or both. She continued.

"Jaldabaoth is a demon. He was wearing a smiling blue mask, a red suit with white stripes, red tie, black gloves and black shoes. He also has a grey tail. Locating him will be a high priority, but do not engage him. This demon killed Gagaran and Tia with a single spell."

Everyone in the room was shocked with that comment, but Lewandowsk was more interested in the description. "A demon wearing red suit with white stripes and a grey tail? Hummm... he kind of looks like Demiurge." He had faced him in the 7th floor of Nazarick years ago, but they can't be they same.

Everyone in the room started talking over everyone, but Evileye said loudly. "Do not worry. We have Momon of Darkness with us. He is strong and was able to fight evenly with the demon."

The people took a deep breath in relief. Lakyus looked at Evileye. "Nice." She thought while taking center stage again.

"We already have confirmation that the flames are harmless. This man aided a group of civilians while escaping the area." She pointed at Lewandowsk.

He took two steps foward. "I am Lewandowsk. Silver plate adventure. I was inside the area before (Flames of Gehenna) was casted. Right now there are hundreds of demons inside. I was able to confirm Hellhounds, Gazer Devils and Overeatings, but there could be more."

The princess looked at him asking.

"(Flames of Gehenna)?"

Lewandowsk then walked to the table. " It's a high tier spell that create illusionary walls of flames. The demons inside the flames will receive a bonus in their attributes." He said while following the drawing in map. " But don't get too relaxed. Jaldabaoth may simply chose to cast it somewhere else. He is not stuck in there." After saying that he went back to Evileye's side.

" Tell me. Why do you, a Silver plate, knows about a high level spell that was used by a demon?" Asked one of the Platinum adventures.

Lewandowsk looked at him. " If you want me to teach you it's gonna cost you." He said with a big smile on his face. " As for how I know... I had great teachers."

Another adventure was about to ask a question, but Renner stopped him.

"Alright then, the soldeirs will make a defensive line inside the walls. The Copper, Silver and Gold adventures will assist on those lines. The other ranks will form a group and look for the civilians. Momon, Nabe and Evileye will go after Jaldabaoth. Should anyone spot him you should return and share the information."

Momon took a few steps foward raising his hand. " I agree, but I also think that Lewandowsk should go with my time to slay Jaldabaoth." Everyone was in even more shock then before. A Silver plate fighting na opponent that na adamantite could not?

They were about to express their displeasure when Lewandowsk himself answered.

"No, to both of you. I'll not go with your team Momon and I will not be part of the defensive line. I'll go with the rescue teams, but should you encounter Jaldabaoth use this." Lewandowsk placed his hand in his inventory and pulled out a scroll.

He was able to hide his hands going into the pocket dimension by entering it with his hands close to his hips.

" This scroll is a (Message) use this and talk with me. I'll go as soon as I'm available." He threw the scroll at the Momon.

" Understood." Said Momon while grabbing the scroll in mid air and giving it to Nabe. The other adventures were jealous that a Silver plate could afford scrolls, but said nothing.

Renner nodded to Lewandowsk. " Climb... you will go with the rescue time. Is that okay with for you?"

Climb was surprised with the request, but gave a firm answer. "Yes, Princess Renner. I will complete this task even is it costs my life."

Lewandowsk looked at him. "Climb was there?! I didn't saw him. What did he do to his armor the silver color was better." He thought with a small smile. "Brain is there too." He then nodded to Brain.

The meeting went on with the people being given their orders and positions.

" I'll pray for you safe return." Said the princess while holding he hands together at the end of the meeting.

"That's nice." Thought Lewandwosk as he left. His teammates were Brain, Climb and Lockmeier, a thief he just met. They made their way back to the invasion area and ran inside the circle.

"If the princess's intuition is right then there should be some people locked inside up ahead." Said Lockmeier. He had a great sense of direction.

" If she is right." Lewandowsk said. Climb wanted to turn around and tell him that the princess was always right but stopped himself because this was a battlefield.

Lewandowsk was running at the back of the group. Thanks to his loud armor a couple hellhounds rushed him, jumping through the windows of the houses nearby.

He quickly dodged the attack and moved to kill them.

[Equip Slot 2]

His shield and sword were gone and in it's place a two handed sword appeared. He moved to them with a downwards strike. The hit sounded like an explosion. One of the Hellhounds were crushed by the hit.

The group looked behind and worried about the explosion, the only exception was Brain. He was looking to the roof of a house.

"Get out of here. I'm gonna buy some time!" He said while looking at them.

"Brain, what do you mean?" Climb asked, but Brain turned at him with a fearfull face.

"Just get out of here, now!" This time he screamed and looked at Lewandowsk. Climb and Lockmeier nodded and kept going, but Lewandowsk did not.

"Wait a minute, Brain!" Brain jumped and climbed the roof of the house.

Lewandowsk swung again. This time the hellhound could not dodge and half of it's head was gone. He then turned away to follow Brain, but an overeating jumped at him.

The tounge of the creature grabbed Lewandwosk. Before he could be swallowed he sliced the tounge and used the speed he gained from being pulled into it's mouth to thrust his sword in it's head.

The overeating vanished and Lewandowsk ran after Brain. While he was running a Gazer Devil ambushed him. It flew high in the skies and dropped full force towards him.

Lewandowsk pulled his crossbow from the inventory. Did a 180º and shot the bolt when the demon was close. It pierced the creature's head and the Gazer Devil died.

Lewandowsk then jumped on the roofs and saw Brain fighting someone wearing white clothing.

Brain seemed to use all his strength and clipped one of the nails of that woman. He started laughing with a very satisfied face. As Lewandowsk approached Brain noticed him and said.

"It is as you said, Lewandowsk. I still have room to grow." Lewandowsk got close and swung at the woman. She lifted he finger nail in what looked like a blocking motion, but before the blade reached her she dodged by jumping backwards.

"What the hell are you doing Brain?! You should have stayed closed to the group. Get back!" Screamed Lewandowsk while entering his power stance.

Brain was shocked that Shalltear dodged instead of simply blocking. He nodded to Lewandowsk and turned around saying. " I'll see you later, Shalltear."

The woman screamed as Brain started to run. "No one gets away!"

(Time Accelerator)

But as soon that Shalltear used the magic Lewandowsk made his move.

[Instant Action: Charge]

Right before the magic took effect he got in front of her.

[Interruption]

He hit her with the pommel of his sword and the casting was stopped. She attempted to strike him with her nails, but when they struck the armor they broke.

Shalltear's eye went wide. This was the first time in the new world that someone showed some strength to actualy fight back.

Lewandowsk entered his power stance right in front of her.

[Follow Throught]

Shalltear identified the Knight Skill and jumped back avoing the strike. She pointed her hand at Lewandwosk getting ready to cast a spell, but he was faster.

[Cancel Motion]

The swing stopped and he was back in his power stance.

[2nd Step]

He threw himself foward and pierced Shalltear's chest. A pair of white wings grew out of her back and she tried to create distance. " You're not going away!" Screamed Lewandowsk.

[3rd Step]

He moved even faster jumping after her. Shalltear opened her right hand and some blood materialized. The blood took the shape of a weapon.

"Spuit Lance!" She screamed right after blocking the attack. Shalltear flew to Lewandowsk's side and swung at him.

"Crap. She's gonna use life steal." He thought as he could not dodge the attack.

[Glancing Hit]

A thick oil like fluid covered Lewandowsk's body. The Spuit Lance hit him, but instead of damaging him it simply slipped and traveled around his body. He tried to swing at her again.

Shalltear flew away and landed on the roof.

[Fall Control]

Lewandowsk fell with grace and dignity on the roof. He was not in his stance and walked to her.

"You're Shalltear? Shalltear Bloodfallen? The guardian of the first, seconnd and third floor of Nazarick." Her eyes went even wider then before. " How come an inferior creature like your knews about that?"

Lewandowsk laughted. "Inferior? Come on! I got to the 8th floor back then. We were close to destroying the guild."

Shalltear responded in a very angry voice. "You were one of those intruders?! I will kill you!"

Lewandowsk raised his hand. " Where is the rest of your gear? If we fight like this I have a 3-7 chance to beat you."

She gave a big chuckle. " You beat me?! You're just a rip off from Lord Touch ME, but with worst gear."

"Touch ME? The World Champion? You are right to say that my gear sucks when compared to him, but my build is not the same as hes." Shalltear stopped when she head about one of the Supreme Beings.

"I didn't know him, but I met him before he was the World Champion." Lewandowsk remembered the tournament that Touch Me won all those years ago.

"You see, Shalltear." He said while taking a deep breath.

"Back then I lost in the first fight of the tournament to a random level 100. Touch Me won it all and got the title of World Champion. But..." He put a lot of emphasi on the 'but'. " I did not lose because I was bad. I barely made level 100 before the event and was still wearing leveling gear."

He kept walking. Shalltear was curious about his knowledge of the suprime being, but was ready to go into action at any time.

"After that, I went full no life trying to get the best gear I could to face Touch Me, but... I only got one divine weapon." He held the sword with only on hand.

[Equip Slot 7]

The sword remained on his right hand and a tower shield appeared on his left hand. The shield name was Willbreaker, it has 3 gems, a purple outline and a blue color.

[Hypertrophy]

_This was a Mercenary skill that allowed the user to equip a two handed weapon on the one hand slot without penaltys._

Lewandowsk was about to spring into action when he heard a voice in his head.

"Lewandowsk? This is Nabe. We found Jaldaboth a while ago, but had no time to contact you. He is at an intersection near the park" Nabe spoke using the message scroll.

Lewandowsk raised his hand to his ear. " Okay. I'll go there as soon as I can."

Shalltear rushed him while he was distracted. She moved fast and attacked him.

[Perfect Block]

The weapon was stopped. The small point made a high pitch noise as the lance moved while touching the shield. Shalltear moved back.

[Purifying Lance]

A magic weapon appeared on Shalltear's hand and she threw it. The purple stone on Lewandowsk's shield began to glow.

[Weapon Art: Attack Nulification]

_Weapon arts are skills that one can access by spending mana and 10% of the weapon's durability, but If used with a divine weapon the mana would be the only cost._

The light weapon exploded in mid air. Lewandowsk moved closer, but thanks to his gear he was a lot slower than before. Shalltear flew to his side and began to attack.

Lewandowsk blocked every strike waiting for an opportunity to attack. Shalltear moved behind him and Lewandowsk was unable to turn fast enought.

[Weapon Art: Space Distortion]

_This skill returned the target to their previous position within a 5 second limit. So you coul take your enemy 'back in space' up to 5 seconds before the activation of the skill._

Shalltear was back in front of him. He moved fast to block her strike and threw he lance sideways.

[Instant Action: Follow Throught] (Enchantament: Holy Light)

The sword started gloying and he struck the vampire. She backed up and looked at the wound on her stomache. The wound was big and burning thanks to the holy elemento. The blood came rushing back to her body and the wond closed.

"How many times she could use that healing skill?" Thought Lewandowsk as he entered his defensive stance.

They were both staring at each other. Shalltear was about to move when a big earthquake stopped her. She looked around and held her hand at her ears.

"Retreat orders? You know if you wanna go I'll not stop you. This fight is a lose-lose anyways." Lewandowsk relaxed and started moving away. Shalltear wanted to attack him, but the orders were clear. It was time to leave.

"This Jaldabaoth dude is Demiurge, right? That means there are more of the Nazarick's npc. Tell your people that we don't have to be enemies. I am willing to join if the terms are right." He said while jumping away.

Shalltear held her fists so thightly they bled. She looked at the warrior disappering in the night. After he was gone she used (Gate) and left.

Lewandowsk did not had to look hard. It was very easy to find Momon and Jaldabaoth. He fell right behind the demon. Momon rushed Jaldaboth and the maids went after the purple warrior.

[Follow Throught]

He hit all the maids with the sword at half his normal strength. They were sent back hiting the floor. After a second they got up and moved closer to Jaldabaoth.

"You are very strong, Momon. But I'm afraid our fight has been interrupted." Jaldabaoth said while looking to Lewandowsk. He raised a finger and asked. "I'll consider this my lost and I'll withdraw, but none of you will pursue me. What do you think about this deal?"

"If you think you can escape you are wrong!" Screamed Evileye.

"Sure, go ahead." Replied Momon before sticking his swords on the ground.

"Next time you woun't talk your way out of it Jaldabaoth." Said Lewandowsk while equiping his normal weapons.

Evileye was stunned. She turned to Momon demanding to know why, but the demon stopped her.

"Sir Momon. I don't know why you have someone so dumb on your team. Think girl. Think! I have thousands of demons ready to attack this place, even if they could kill me this city would be destroyed." He said in a very sarcastic way.

Lewandowsk did not thought of that. All he wanted was an excuse not to fight the npcs of Nazarick. Jaldabaoth bowed to the warriors and teleported with the maids.

Evileye got up and ran towards Momon. She jumped clinging to his neck. "WOAHHH! Momon! You won!

Lewandowsk made an angry face and walked up to them.

"First, he left after I got here and second, can't you be more desperate? Jumping on the dude like that. How many years has it been since the last time?" He said laghing in between the words.

"You rude pervert. I'll have you know that I'm still..." She stopped herself.

"Still...?" Lewandowsk said laughing even more. Momon grabbed Evileye's hands.

"Whatever can you please get off?" After she let him go the other adventures reached them.

"Sir Momon. We need a victory shout." Said Lewandowsk while he pointed at Momon's weapons

.

"Humm. I'm not that good at doing this kind of stuff." He looked at the weapons and then at Evileye. Even though she wore a mask he felt her enthusiam.

Momon pulled out his sword pointing at the skies. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

**The end... for now.**

**Thanks for reading the chapter. Tell me what do you think about it? Did you enjoyed the fight? Or it was kinda of back? Tell me in your reviews. See you next chapter.**


	8. Fallout and Damage Control

**Author's notes: Hello, everyone. Welcome to chapter 8 of the story. How is your week thus far? Enjoyed the new episode of Shield hero? Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Also I am an idiot, last chapter I said there were no reviews, but I forgot about the guest's reviews. Therefore I will put them here. I apologize for forgetting about them.**

**Lol****: I was going for a bit of humour to hide the fact that Raph would not be spared. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Vulcunniko****: I was bit worried about when to put the OC in Nazarick's radar, but ultimately I think a fight agaist Shalltear would do that anyway so I just used the convenient route.**

**Perran Onh****: Thanks man. After finishing every chapter I feel like it's really bad and have to read it several times before gren lighting it. I am glad you enjoyed it. xD**

**Spacemonkey777****: I woun't spoil much, but you'll get your wish. As for Lewandowsk's action, when I created him I wanted him to be more emotional and to have low guard near people that are good in nature so that's why he helps out more than Momon. I am really happy that you enjoyed it. **

**Fake Human****: Thanks for the support and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the others.**

**And now... without further interruption. Let's celebrate and read some fanfics.**

_When we last saw our MC... Lewandowsk went to help Renner and the rest to create a plan to stop the demon Jaldabaoth and his minions. After some discussion he was sent with the rescuing party to save as many humans he could, but left a way to contact him in case Jaldabaoth was found._

_Once inside the area, he fought some demons until Brain pulled a no-brainer and moved away from the group's formation. Lewandowsk went after him and found a vampire, Shalltear Bloodfallen. Brain was making some money with his manicure side gig, but Shalltear was unsatisfied with his work so she attacked him._

_Our hero stopped her and fought for a while until she had to go. What a shame right? He then moved to fight Jaldabaoth, but he left the stove on or something and had to go too. This again?! I am sensing a pattern here. Anyway Lewandowsk, Momon, Nabe and Evileye stopped the invasion and saved the day. Yeahhhh. Still., all was not good, our hero was exposed to the NPCs of Nazarick. What will happened next? Find out after buying the DLC for only $69,34. Katchimnnnnnnnn._

_Cue the lame joke music and let's gooooo._

The battle ended at dawn. Lewandowsk was standing still by Momon's side right after the victory cry. Momon placed the weapons on his back.

"So... where do we get our money?" Asked Lewandowsk while looking to everyone.

They smiled and started laughing. "That's the spirit of an adventure. The noble who hired us will give the money." Lakyus responded while taking a sit. She was covered in wounds and bruises.

(Lesser Cure Wounds)

Lewandowsk casted the healing spell on her. "It's not much, but should help you get to someone who can actually heal properly.

She looked at him with a smile.

"This is 2nd tier magic? Are you sure a warrior should be using mana right after combat?" Gagaran approached them asking.

Lewandowsk shook his head. "No problem. The battle is over and I don't feel that tired." He looked at Evileye's broken mask.

"The fight agaist thoses maids was hard, right? Sorry if I got here earlier you would not have suffer this much damage." He pointed to her with his palm.

"(Lesser Cur..."

Evileye stopped him. "Who needs your healing spell, I'm fine." She then looked at Momon and fell to the floor.

"Sir Momon. It seems the fight was harder than I thought. I'll need someone to carry me." She said while making poses on the ground.

"I'll carry you!" Said Gagaran as she was picking Evileye from the floor.

"I don't want you to carry me, let go!" Evileye began to fight, but Gagaran's grip was stronger than her.

"Ha ha ha ha. No need to be shy shorty, I'll carry you no problem." Gagaran laughted and took Evileye to a carriage that just arrived.

Momon shook his head. "Anyway we should collect our money and leave. Nabe let's go." He said while walking towards the carriage.

"Wait. You know where to get the money? I'll go with you!" Said Lewandowsk as he went after them.

Lakyus saw both heros, Nabe and Momon leave. " Sir Momon. If you could be a litlle patient. Marquis Raeven wishes to give you the rewards personally." She said after getting up.

"Can you ask him to bring his reward to?" Momon asked while pointing at Lewandowsk. "Tell him to make it generous, without his contribution Jaldabaoth would not have retreated so easly."

Lakyous, Tina and Tia were surprised. A silver plate was essential to end a demon invation where adamantite adventures would just stand in the way. But a part of her could accept it. "A warrior that can 2nd tier magic? Maybe he will get adamantite soon." She thought as she began to walk away.

"You're Lewandowsk, right? I'll put a good word about you in the adventure's guild." Lakyous walked way. Tia and Tina followed her whisppering something, but he could not listen. They entered the carriage and left.

Momon placed his weapons on the floor and sat down wating for another carriage to pick them up. Nabe was standing by his side. Lewandowsk approached and sat infront of them.

"So... you guys know anything about this Jaldabaoth dude?" He asked while taking off his helmet.

Nabe glanced at Momon as if wating to see his response. Momon shook his head.

"No. This is the first time seeing him or hearing about him. I've never seen another demon that strong before either." He said with a very serious voice.

"There is something to this guy." Thought Lewandowsk about Momon." What about you, lady Nabe?"

She looked at him in disgust. " If I knew anything about him, Momon would be the first to hear it not you..." Momon raised his hand interrupting her. She stopped and apologized.

"That means you are in a relationship where you will tell everything to each other? I see." Lewandowsk said with a smurk on his face.

"Nothing like that. We are just teammates." Momon aswered to the tease.

"Which means you are not married, right Nabe? And judging from you atitude you probably don't have any roma..." Momon raised his hand. "Please to pry into our personal life."

Lewandowsk was slightly annoyed. The way Momon had interrupted his jokes was unacepteble to him, but he let it go because there was a more fun question to ask.

"Momon... I heard you killed a very strong vampire by using a legendary item. What was the item again? A magic sealing crystal containing an 8th tier spell? Impressive." Lewandowsk said while cracking his neck.

"What about it? You're not the type that cares about magic so just skip the talk and get to the point." Momon said before staring at him.

Lewandwosk streched his arms. "It's nothing really. I just wanted to know if you ever heard of a vampire called... Shalltear Bloodfallen."

Momon went silent. Nabe looked at Lewandowsk with bloodlust on her eyes. "Could they be from Nazarick?" Thought the purple warrior after looking at their reactions.

Momon scratched his armor. It looked like he was going to scratch his forehead but the helmet was still on.

"Yes. I heard that name before. I know who you are talking about?" He said with a monotone voice.

"Then you will find this even more interesting... You see." Lewandowsk leanned over to Momon. "She was here. I fought here for a while before getting here."

Momon leaned too. " Do you think she and Jaldabaoth are working together?" He asked.

Lewandowsk gave a big smile. "Not only they are working together..." He leanned even closer to Momon. Nabe grabbed her sword, but before she could react Lewandowsk made his move.

In a flash he grabbed Momon's helmet and took it off his head. For a moment the skeleton face was in full view. Lewandowsk placed the helmet back.

"Not only they are working together. You and Nabe are involved too." He said with a smug. Nabe moved, she went to strike him with her sword, but Momon stopped her by raising his arm. "Enought, Nabe! Lewandowsk, how did you find out?"

Lewandowsk laughted. " I didn't knew you idiot.. I thought you were from Nazarick, but had no proff so I just went to check your face to see if it looked like some other NPC. But since you confirmed it. I am very satisfied."

Momon got up in a fast motion. "You know we can easly kill you, right?"

Lewadowsk remained sitted. "Sure you can. I bet the NPC ressuraction system still works and your Guild had plenty of resources so even if i beat you I'm screwed. You could simply come back with all you might" He then finally got up.

"And I don't want to fight Ainzs Ooal Gown again. I just wanted to get this feeling of my chest. Now that I know you are from Nazarick can you get your leader for me? I need to talk with him or her." Nabe jumped at Lewandowsk.

"How dare you speak so lightly about the supreme beings?" She said while doing a downwards strike with her blade. Lewandwosk grabbed the sword with his left hand.

"Supreme Beings? So there is a player there? Cool." He said after throwing Nabe a few steps back with a push. She was not done, but when Momon got in between them she stopped.

" What is going on? Someone has a lot of energy to fight after what we've been throught." A man said while approaching.

Nabe put away her weapon. Momon turned to the man. "Sir Gazef, we finally have time to meet." Said Momon to the man.

Lewandowsk walked over to him. "So you're Gazef Stronoff? I heard a lot about you. I am Lewandowsk."

Gazef gave a handshake to Momon first. "It's good meeting a hero like yourself Momon and please just call me Gazef." He then turned to Lewandowsk and gave a handshake. "I saw you at the strategy meeting earlier. Your knowledge and quick thinking saved a lot of people today. Thanks from the bottom of my heart." The man bowed.

"There's no need for that, Sir Gazef. I was just doing the obvious." Lewandowsk replied while getting his helmet off the ground.

"No, Sir Lewandowsk." Said Gazef while shaking his head. "When we shook hands I tried to crush yours, but you didn't even feel it, right? Those tattoos and that hairstyle... I can tell life was not easy for you and I am gratefull that you are using the powers you gained throught suffering to help others."

"What suffering? These tattoos and the hair are just comsmetic and the power is from leveling." He thought to himself, but Lewandowsk knew he could not explain that to Gazef and remained in silence.

"It seems your fight was a hard one, Gazef." Said Momon while pointing to many wounds he had over hs body.

" Yes, it is as you said Momon. If not for the help of the Blue Rose team I would not have won the batlle." Gazef looked down the streets and saw a carriage coming.

"It seems your ride arrieved. I'll be going now too. Take care, Momon and Lewandowsk." Nabe was a bit far way in shame from having lost her control. Gazef forgot she was there. She went and grabbed Momon's weapons of the floor.

"Gazef!" Said Lewandowsk. "Can tell Climb that I will help him train a bit today in the afternoon. Also if you could tell Brain too that would be nice." Gazef blinked twice.

"I don't think he will be in condition to train, but I will tell him anyway." Gazef said before leaving.

The carriage arrieved and Lewandowsk, Nabe and Momon entered. Nabe sat infront of Lewandowsk. She stared throught the entire trip.

Lewandowsk did not help the situation when he toched Nabe's knee with his foot. She got up pulled the sword and struck. The blade made a hole on the carriage and Lewandowsk screamed it was a prank.

After a couple other swings from Nabe. They arrived at a location where Marquis Raeven ann the whole Blue Rose team was wating. They got off.

Raeven went to shake Momon's hand and talked with him like a car dealer would. He ignored the other two until Momon mentioned them.

"If I had fought agaist Jaldabaoth alone I would have perished. If not for Evileye and Nabe, I would have fought a 6v1 battle. And while true that Lewandowsk did not fought him, his presence forced the demon retreat." Momon said while gesturing to them.

Raeven then approached them. "You made a great job for the Kingdom. Thank you." He handed the reward to Lewandowsk. He got 70 gold coins. He was pissed, but he confirmed the amount hours after he was given it.

Raeven gave the same reward to Momon and Nabe, in retrospect they might be a bit bigger, and a beautiful sword. Then he gave a speech, but Lewandowsk didn't care enough to pay attention.

After that Momon approached Lewandowsk. " It was great working with you. I hope we can keep in touch and meet some time later." He handed him a scroll. "It's a (Message) scroll use that to talk with me later." Said Momon before turning to Blue Rose.

"It was an honor working with fellow adamantite adventures. If there is another incident I hope we can work together again." He said while shaking Lakyous hand.

"The honor was ours. Should we need help I hope we can work together again too." She said with a smile.

Momon turned around and shook Raeven's hand. Before he got up on the floating boards he said.

"I'll put a good word in the adventure's guild for you, Lewandowsk. Expect a rank up soon." He said right before jumping and leaving. Evileye gave two steps foward. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't.

"He turned you down." Said Gargaran with a small smile.

"No, that's just the kind of man he his." Evileye said before Lewandowsk patted her head.

"You're right, shorty. You can't keep a man like him in one place." He said while he turned to Gagaran. "By the way Gagaran." The gigant woman looked at him.

"Weren't you dead?" He asked with a funny tone. " Lakyous can use 5th tier magic so she brought me and Tia back." She said while flexing her arms.

The group started walking together. " Evileye and Momon was a wash, but maybe you and me?" Gagaran asked after she put her arm around Lewandowsk.

"You know what... that does not sound that bad." He answerd. Everyone looked at him in shock. They said nothing else afterwards.

**The end... for now.**

**This chapter was a litlle smaller, but since this is the ending to the ark I feel it's apropieted. Did you liked it? Or was is kind of wack? Tell me in you reviews. See you in the next chapter.**


	9. Difficult Decision

**Author's notes: Hello there old chum. How was your day? My was kinda of meh. Anyway welcome to the 9th chapter of this story. Yes, the plot thickens my boys and girls, and whatever. It's been a week I started this project and it has been amazing. **

**Has aways I will put the reviews that come before I finish writing the chapter.**

**The end thought: Yes, man. I am joking. Kappa.**

**Spacemonkey777: I am happy you liked it. Well Ainz did get mad, but since I like to keep the focus on the OC I don't go much inside the mind of Ainz. English is not my first language só some grammar mistakes go through. I'll try harder to spot them.**

**A commoner: My bad xD. I did the stats and levels at different times of the day and forgot about the level of the character. I'll correct it later. Thanks for telling me.**

**And now... without further interruption, let's celebrate and read some fanfics.**

* * *

_When we last saw our MC... it was a great new morning. Job was done, about to get paid and hanging out with some heros, our boy Lewandowsk was feeling good. He sat with Momon to have a nice pleasant chat. _

_Until he yoonk Momon's helmet proving that he was undead. Don't even have to say that was really awkward. Nabe went ape shit, but nothing came from it. After some talking and walking they got paid._

_Lewandwosk got some of that noble change and Momon got some actual good cashola. He left. Lewandowsk kept with the group of adamantite adventures Blue Rose and went back to town._

The group went back to town. Gagaran still had her arm arround Lewandowsk. Everyone was still kind of creeped out, but they were talking again. Lakyus was cheering Evileye since she just got the dumped. Tia and Tina were making fun of Gagaran and Lewandowsk was finally a bit annoyed.

The purple warrior took her hands off of him. "I got some stuff to take care of. I'll see you all at the party tonight." Lakyus nodded.

"Sure, we'll get you a got spot." She said with a smille. Gagaran gave a big smurk. "I'l get you a very special seat." The monster of a woman said.

Lewandowsk walked away. After he left Gagaran turned to Tia and Tina. "I need a favor." She said while holding them. The Thief girls looked at each other in confusion.

Fastfoward a couple minutes and Lewandowsk was inside an inn. He rented a room and went upstairs. He got in and then looked the door.

"This should be good." He said while looking around the room. He checked under the bed, behind the closet, under the night table and even outside the window. When he was sure he was alone he got the scroll from his inventory.

(Message)

The scroll was consumed in a blue fire. He then placed his hand to his head and waited.

"Lewandowsk?" Asked Momon, with a colder voice.

"Yep. You said we should talk. I think the sooner the better." He said with a serious voice. He was trying to be more intimitating.

"Yes, we need to talk. I'll send someone to get you wait at your room." Momon said right before 'turning off' the spell.

Lewandowsk smilled a bit. "Damn, I've checked all around this place how did he find me?" He asked himself while laying on his bed. A coulpe minutes passed and a dark portal appeared in the room. The warrior got up.

"(Gate)? I always thought how usefull it is to have these kind of spells in real life." He thought. Lewandowsk walked up to the portal, but no one came. So instead of waiting he went throught it.

At the other side Momon was siting in a big throne. Next to the throne there were some people that Lewandowsk knew.

The warrior walked until the steps in front of the throne then looked at each person saying.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, Cocytus, Aura, Mare and Demurge. The I don't know the rest." He said while pointing at each of them. The portal behind him was gone and in the room making a direct line to the throne there were Overlords, Liches, Vampire Brides, Death Knights. Lewandowsk could take all of the creatures on line no problem, but that will buy time for the real opponents to get ready.

Aura got very upset and screamed. "I am Aura! Aura Bella Fiora! He is Mare!" She said while pointing.

Lewnadowsk blinked twice. "Wait. She... I mean he is Mare?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh. OOOOHHH. I am very sorry for mistaking you for your brother Aura!"

"Humpf" She made a cute sound and turned her head away from him.

Lewandowsk looked at Momon. A big flash of light engulfed Momon and the armor was gone. The skeleton face was at full display and he was wearing his mage robs with the rings.

"You're the... Guild Master." Said Lewandowsk has he remembered the assault on the guild. "This is the deepest floor? I made it, yeahh." He made a fist and pumped the air.

Momon kept looking. Everyone was staring. Ainz finally said something.

"Come. I need to talk with you in private." Ainz nodded.

"But Lord Ainz, you shouldn't..." Said all the guardians together.

"Silence! I need to speak with him in private." Ainz gestured Lewandowsk to follow him and they walked throught the corridors until they reached the guild meeting room.

Lewandowsk sat on one of the chairs and Ainz sat at another opposite to him. They both remained silentfor a moment. Lewandowsk was staring at the golden staff on the wall.

"That is the Guild Weapon." Said Ainz while looking at him. "You're here alone? What happened to your Guild?

Lewandowsk removed his helmet and gave a smille. "There was no one online when I was brought here so I destroyed the Guild Weapon as a joke. Now the best item I have is a single divine" He laughted

Ainz faced palm.

"I didn't know I was going to another world after that and it was the end of the game so whatever. That's in the past thought. I was brought here only with the items on my inventory." He said doing that Te hen kawai face.

Ainz shook his head at the face.

"I was alone at the time the server ended. But unlike you I was brought with every NPC and everything in the treasury valt." Aiz replied while looking at the table.

"You're lucky. You got his place with all the good memories. I was too dumb and quited the game after dying one too many times in this Tomb." Lewandowsk aswered with a sad tone. " But at least I got to see the end of the server and now I am here so life is good." He said while scrathing his nose.

Ainz stared at him. "I got one question for you. Do you know how to put and undead under mind control?"

Lewandowsk nodded. "You can use a world item. Downfall of... something. The people were talking about that on forums, But I never had a world item só I didn't cared.

Ainz kept looking at him. "Do you miss RL?"

Lewanodwsk was shocked. "No! I mean... I miss the toilets. I don't like going number 2 behind a bush or at the 'toilets' these cities have. I like it here."

Ainz gave a small chuckle.

"You know that your little prank had a cost, right? You pulled my helmet and someone saw it."

Lewandowsk streached his arms. "I'm sure already took care of it. Besides it was a prank, bro. Chill."

Ainz sighs.

"Don't call me bro. I am Ainz Ooal Gown now." Ainz said with a firm voice. "I think you already know why you are here?"

Lewandowsk placed his arms over the table and leanned foward. "We are too big to ignore each other. How about this? You don't attack me and I don't attack you?"

Ainz shook his head. "Not good enough. You might interrupt my plans without you knowing;"

Lewandowsk shugged. "True. Then what do you want? You want me to join the Guild?"

Ainz scratched his chin. "No. I want you to become my vassal. You'll work under my orders, but since you are a player I would not order you around too much."

Lewandowsk raised his eyebrows. "Vassal? You mean you say jump I ask how tall ,Sir? That's not flying.

Ainz raised his finger. "No problem. I'll give you time to think about it. Also I'll give you a heads up too."

Ainz got up and walked to Lewandowsk. "I'll reveal myself to the world. It's going to be very soon. If you join before you'll reap all the good stuff, but if you don't you'll join was as a servant."

Lewandowsk got up. He looked in the skeleton's eyes.

"Man... what the hell happened to you? It this an undead effect or something?" Lewandowsk shook his head. "If you're planing a big face reveal and start some sort of world domination thing. I'll think about your offer."

Ainz nodded. "Yes, you do that. Think very hard about what is the best choice for you." He raised his hands and the golden staff came flying.

(Gate)

The black portal appeared. "This will take you back to you room. Once you're back in E-rantel... I will want you answer." Ainz said with a cold voice and in his eyes a spark of fire flickered."

Lewandowsk grabed his helmet from the room and left. Back inside the inn he jumped on his bed with armor and all.

He rolled for a while and stopped. "He's gonna kill... a lot of people. Maybe he's taking RP to far or maybe it's because he's and undead." He tought. "Should I join? Or no? If I join and don't like it I can always betray him... maybe betraying him would be worst. If I fight him he'll kill me."

He rolled and faced the celling. "Maybe even here you have to play it nice and get a boss? The people will resist and they won't win. It's not gonna be pretty..."

" I'm gonna take a nap. That always helps with my decision making." Lewandowsk took off his armor and placed it inside his inventory. He place his head on the pillow and placed an alarm with his in game timer set. 4 hours and then he snoozed.

After the alarm woke him up. Lewandowsk went downstairs, grabbed lunch. Went to the Glorious TOILET and then left for the castle training grounds. He had a promise to fufill.

He expect to see Brain and maybe Climb, but when he got there he was surprised. Brain, Climb, Gazef, Blue Rose and some of the soldiers were there. Climb and Gagaran were doing a mock match.

Lewandowsk approached the group. "A lot of people tuned in here. I expect 2 at most." He said with a small chuckle.

"When we heard you were going to help train Climb we had to come." Said Lakyus with a smile. "Besides, Gagaran just got ressurected. She needs some training.

Climb noticed that Lewandowsk arrived and lowered his weapon. "Good afternoon, Lewandowsk. I am glad you came."

Lewandowsk waked. "I said I would do it so here I am." He unnequiped his armor and placed it on the grass next to Evileye. "Can ou take care of my armor for a while?" He asked.

Evileye looked at Lakyus. Lakyus nodded. "Okay." She said with a small voice.

"Thanks. Yo Gazef. Where can I get a two handed sword around here?" Gazef walked up to him.

"Here you go." Gazef gave his sword to Lewandowsk. "Becarefull not to break it." He said laghing

Lewandowsk answered with a smug face. "I'll try." He walked up to Climb and Gagaran.

"Gagaran, dear. Can you let me have this one?" He asked while looking at her. Gagaran gave a big smille. "Sure. I'll get it latter." She left staring at Lewandowsk.

Climb walked over and whisppered to Lewandowsk. "You're kiding, right?" He asked.

Lewandowsk smilled. "I am a simple man, a woman is a woman Climb."

Climb made a lot of terrified faces. He was imagining his friends evening with Gagaran.

"Alright, let's begin. Climb, what is the key to win a fight?" Lewandowsk asked with a serious voice.

That pulled Climb from fantasy land. "Hummm... strength, techniques and strategy."

Lewandowsk nodded. "Yes, all those things are important, but the most important is the mind game. What is your opponent thinking? What is he expecting and what you should do? In other words the flow of combat" He took two steps from Climb. " As the fight goes on you will have many small interactions. You will block, dodge, attack with many different techniques. Should you beat yuor opponent consitenly at thoses you will win, but that's not what happens."

Lewandowsk raised his finger. "What usually happens is not a long fight with many small interaction, but a small fight with few interactions. So if you can identify when your opponent will lower his guard or you can make him lower it, you can deliver an attack that will end the fight. That's what I want you to focus here. Attack me with a swing that will beat me!" He screamed.

"Yes!" Screamed Climb with all his might.

Climb went into his stance. He held a long sword.

Lewandowsk ran towards him with a big thrust attack. The two handed sword tip was closing in on Climb.

The young warrior jumped to the side. Lewandowsk kept running straight with his blade. Climb steped on the ground and with a fluid motion jumped at Lewandowsk.

But Lewadnwsok hopped. He used a horizontal swing to move his body in mid air and the sword hit Climb' block. The young warrior was thrown away and fell to the ground. Lewandowsk landed on the floor with grace and turned to Climb.

"A bit to fast there, Climb. Normally, you would be able to counter such a wide swing, but you can't do that to mine." He said while flexing his arm.

"Just a litlle bit. If Climb could have blocked or dodged that swing Lewandowsk would be in danger." Said Tina on the side lines. Watching. The others nodded.

"But still that attack was bad. What if Lewandowsk thinking?" Asked Brain, as everyone watched the fight.

"Come on, Climb. Get up." Said Lewandowsk as he prepared to another attack.

Climb got up then went into his stance. "I'm ready." Lewandowsk nodded.

The warrior ran to Climb and delivered a strong downwards slash. Climb dodged to the right. Lewandowsk then moved the blade the blade and attempted to use it as a baseball bat.

Climb rushed to the right while moving fowards doing a thrust attack. Lewandowsk released one of his hands from griping the sword.

He grabbed Climb's blade by the tip. Moved his stance to his right and swung his sword like a baseball bat. It hit Climb and he was thrown again.

"It was a lot better than before, Climb!" Said Lewandowsk.

Gazef nodded. "Indeed. In that situation I would have let go the sword and punched him, but still Lewandowsk is a really nice dude. That attack he did was really naive. He's taking holding back for Climb."

"He's trying to teach Climb about taking advantage of your opponents weakenesses." She said while gesturing to Gagaran. "Gagaran. Do you want see how strong Lewandowsk is?"

Gagaran gave a big smille. "Virgin! It's my turn. Go sit on the beanch or something."

"Climb. Watch the fight. You might learn something." Lewandowsk said while getting ready.

"Gagaran got in her stance. "I'm gonna go all out so better too." Said the monster.

Lewandowsk laughed. "Sure. You can use all the Martial Arts you want."

[Ability Boost] [Greater Ability Boost]

Gagaran rushed him. She held a warhammer and when she got close she struck the ground. It exploded and destabilized the floor.

"She's gonna create a distraction and than she's gonna attack. Standard for that brute." Said Evileye.

[Insight]

_This was one of his Imperial Knigh skills. In game it tells you if yout enemy is about to activate a skill or spell. But in the real world it allowed the user to predict with some success your opponent's next line... I mean move._

Lewandowsk did the same thing in response, but the destruction was a lot bigger.

[Instant Action: Charge]

He sudenly moved closer to Gagaran. She was still trying to recover her balance. When she saw the warrior running towards her she got ready. In one second she stood her ground and attempted to block the strike.

[Cancel Motion]

Lewandowsk however stopped right in front of her. He swung from the other direction his previous attack was coming and moved the block away from Gagaran. Then he forced his weapon throught her block and stopped at her face.

Gagaran returned to her rested position. "Hmpf. If I was 100% you would not have won. By the way, what martial arts was that? I've never seen anyone stop like that before."

Lewandowsk laughted. "It was not a martial art. Any one eles wants to have a go?!" Lewandowsk asked. Gazef walked over with another two handed sword.

"I would like a litlle training as well, Lewandowsk." He said while getting in between Gagaran and Lewandowsk. Gagaran was not happy.

"Hey! We are talking" She said angry, but Gazef lightly pushed her.

"You lost. Go to the bench or something." He repleid with a smille.

She stomed back to the group.

"Gazef. You want 100% too?" Asked Lewandowsk, but Gazef did not answer. Instead he went into his stance.

"Stupid question." Lewandowsk said to himself.

He moved foward with a diagonal slash. Gazef blocked it, moved closer and kicked Lewandowsk in the stomach.

The warrior took the kick and placed more strength on his blade. Gazef stopped blocking and moved, Lewandowsk's sword went towards the ground while Gazef's moved to his opponent's head.

Lewandowsk dodged it by moving his torso fowards and downwards. After that he kicked Gazef in the stomach. His opponet flew off the ground.

While Gazef was in mid air Lewandwosk moved. He attacked, but Gazef parried the blade.

Whe Gazef hit the ground Lewandowsk was about to attack him.

[Flow Acceleration]

Gazef dodged the blade and struck back. Lewandowsk sword kept moving in the wrong direction.

[2nd Step]

Lewandowsk's stance quickly changed. The sword came lighting fast and Gazef had no choice, but to block it.

[3rd Step]

While Gazef was able to block the attack he was pushed backwards. Gazef gave a big smille.

[Ability Boost]

Lewandowsk responded with a chuckle. "This is the second best fight I've ever had in this country."

[Hypertrophy]

The muscles of his boddy grew. The effect even made a loud noise. This skill had no use in this fight he just wanted to look cool.

"That's not martial arts, Lewandowsk. Is that even a human thing?" Asked Gazef.

"It's a skill, Gazef. Hard to learn even harder to teach. He said has he moved foward."

Everyone wsa shocked with the new muscles Lewandowsk was showing, espacialy Gagaran.

Gazef strained his eyes.

[Sense Weakness]

"No weakness?! Fine, then I'll swim or sink."

[Focus Battle Aura]

Gazef's sword glowed red and he swung of all he had.

Lewandowsk moved fast and struck under the sword's cross-guard.

[Disarm]

_This skill, when timed right before the opponents skill started, would disarm the opponent. The weapon would need to be re-equiped on the inventory. _

However, Lewandowsk was barely able to pull it off in-game and just because he was a lot faster than Gazef it succeded. Gazef's blade fell on the ground and Lewandowsk pointed his to him.

"I won." He said with a small smile. "Next" Lewandowsk said while pretanding to remove sweet from his forehead. Gazef noted that. "Let's rest a bit, Lewandowsk. We can continue latter."

He nodded and walked to the benches. Lakyus approached Lewandowsk.

"I have a proposition to you." She said while taking a seat. "Our team, Blue Rose. It's a female only team, but we want you to join and work with us for a while."

Lewandowsk grabbed a cup of water that Gagaran rushed to give to him. "The Blue Rose team? It's not a bad deal..."

"Then you'll..." Lakyus started talking, but was interrupted.

"But I can't. Joining you is an obvious good choice, but I can't do that." He then looked at skies and back to them.

"Everyone, listen up. I like you, guys... I can't tell much of what's going to happen, because I am not sure myself." Everyone stared at him.

"The world is about changes. It always moves fowards slowly, but this time it's about to go at full speed. There might come a time where you'll have to make a choice... when that time comes I hope you'll pick the less obvious one. Your values will be challenged, your idealsn and I won't hold poor judment of your character afterwards." Lewandowsk took a small bow.

"The world is about to change and you'll have to pick a side. Choose very wiselly and make sure you won't regret it."

Everyone was confused. Evileye was the first to raise her voice.

"Is this about Jaldabaoth?" Amost at the same time Brain asked. "Is it about Shalltear?!"

Lewandowsk shook his head. "It's not them. I feel like something big is about to happen and I am worried about you guys. That's all. He then turned around. "Rest time is over."

His next opponent was Tia. Her shield was broken, her clones defeated with a punch and she was grabbed by his left hand by the neck.

Tina was not that different. She jumped around a litlle more, but failed to parry a swing. Lewandowsk stopped the blade before hitting her.

Brain was a bit harder. He moved more grounded and his reach was longer than the previous two. Lewandowsk baited his [Nail Clipper] and attacked the ground like Gagaran. After loosing his stance, Brain was at the tip of Lewandowsk sword.

It was time for his final opponent. Evileye... he used [Insight] to respond to her spells. Lewandowsk dodged the spells by using his sword to swipe all parts of the ice and jumping. He moved fast and thanks to his skill [Deflect Magic] the spell (Sand Field All) was useless. He placed his blade at her neck and that was it.

After the fight's they went for a shower. Lewandowsk put a more casual clothing. His xp farming gear which was a flannel shirt, dark blue pants and social shoes. At the bar, he joined the Blue Rose table.

He drank and drank a lot. They talked about their past, fighting missions and how they overcame it. Lewandowsk was too drunk and hugged Lakyus. Gagaran made her move.

"What are you doing?" Said Lakyus before she could get to Lewandowsk.

"Get out of the way, Lakyus. It was not cheap." Gagaran said with a nervous voice.

"Indeed, not cheap." Tina and Tia nodded.

"You're not doing this to him. Look at him, he can't even..." Stressed Lakyus before Lewandowsk cupped a feel.

"What is he doing?!" She screamed. Gagaran got ready to take Lakyus place, but she noticed it. Lakyus grabbed Lewandowsk hands and placed them on her waiste while trying to get up.

"Gagaran! What did you put in his drink?!" Lakyus asked while trying to hold the man without him being able to... you know.

"Hummmm... a very strong aphrodisiac." She asnwered with a guilty voice.

"You gave a drunk man an aphrodisiac?!" He was now trying to grab her behind.

Lakyus turned to Brain. "Take him to his room and stay there. We can't let anything happen." She was pissed.

Brain wanted to decline, but he coudn't. He grabbed Lewandowsk and dragged him upstairs. Thankfull that he did not tried to grab anything. He threw the man on his bad and sat on the floor.

Brain shook his head. "This is my night now?!"

**The end... for now.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Did you enjoyed the chapter? Was there something you did not enjoyed? You know what to do, tell me in your review. See you in the next chapter.**


	10. The Answer

**Hello, everyone. Welcome to chapter 10! It has been a while since a new update on this story. You can blame one of my friends for that XD. He lent me a game in the weekend and I've been busy playing it. Just finished it, shaved my beard and sat down to write the next chapter. **

**I'll leave this section to respond to the reviews. Thanks for suporting the story thus far.**

**_Vulcunnik_: I'm glad you liked the ending to the chapter 9. This kind of situations are the most fun for me in fiction.**

**Yes, I plan to continue upload. I might be a little on and off though.**

**_Perran Onh_: Lewandowsk standing up to Ainz is nice. Right now, Lewandowsk is in a very delicate position, but that could happen later on the story.**

**_Abiwolf360_: Don't temp me XD. **

**_Guest_: I'm sorry you didn't like the story. Maybe check out some other fanfictions? I read a really cool one about a croosover of Goblin Slayer with Doom called Slayers.**

**_Heyo_: Thanks for the support. I'll keep doing my thing no matter what people say. **

_When we last saw our MC... Lewandowsk spoke with bonny dad. Ainz gave him an ultimatum, either join the undead and his army now or join has one of the servants later. Lewandowsk knew that any other answer would mean death. He was sure that in mano a mano he could take Ainz, but the whole of Nazarick was impossible without more resources._

_Lewandowsk place that decision on hold so that he could train Climb. Completing the promise he had made to the yound warrior, many others decided to participate and a small training section became a minor event in his memory._

_After that, he went to party like a rock star, but a few drinks later and he was out. Some interesting things happened and Brain carried the poor bastard upstairs. He threw Lewandowsk on the bed and sat near it so that nothing would happen._

Lewandowsk woke up with the sunrays on his eyes. He moved his face away from the window stuffing it on the pillow.

"I feel like I'm dying... What wal in those drinks?" He thought to himself.

Lewandowsk moved to a siting position on the bed. He started stretching and cracking his neck, shoulders, hands and then moving to his back.

"Hummmmmmmmmmmmm!" He said lodly has he finished stretching. "It was a great party I can't remember anything after my second drink." He thought was a big smile on his face.

"No women on the bed, but still good..." He said while getting up, but stopped after noticing a man siting near his bed.

"Wait... There's a dude here! Oh! OHHHHHHHHHHH! OH NO!" He said as his face shifted from a smiling to terror.

Lewandowsk walked closer to the man. "Brain? What the hell man..." He said right before face palming.

Brain was siting near the nightstand. He was holding his katana with his right hand and using it has support to his head as he slept.

Lewandowsk walked closer and kicked the sword. Brain's head came crashing downwards, but he quicly woke up.

Brain rubbed his eyes and got up. "Not cool man, not cool." He shook his head. "And after all I did to keep you safe." He said while walking towards the door.

Lewandowsk tilted his head. "Keep me safe?"

Brain turned around laughing. " You don't remember right?"

"No. I can remember everything up to the second drink and pretty much nothing after that" Lewandowsk said. "Whatever was in that drink it was really strong."

Brain looked at the confused man. "I'll tell you if you answer two questions." He said with a smile on his face.

Lewandowsk nodded and sat on the bed.

"Question number one. What did you think about Lakyus yesterday?" Brain asked while looking at Lewandowsk.

"She's hot in her armor, but yesterday she was... breath taking. Just fuc**** great." He responded with a big smug smile.

Brain's smile grew a bit. " Question number two and be honest with me. If Gagaran had made a move on you would you have... done it?"

Lewandowsk placed his left hand on his chin. He thought about for a second or two and then said. "Yes. If I couldn't get another date on the party I would go for Gagaran."

At that moment Brain stopped smiling. "You know you don't have to prove anything to anyone, right?"

Lewandowsk started laughing. "Sure I don't, but I won't say no for sex Brain."

Brain shook his head. "You are braver than all of us, Lewandowsk. A true man." He said right before he started explaining what happened.

He mentioned Lewandowsk's nimbles moviments at Lakyus's breasts and how he managed to cling on to her for a good amout of time before they were separeted. He also told about Gagaran's prank puting some 'good stuff' in his drink then trying to consume him.

Lewandowsk was surprised. "Back in the real world he would never had done that. Okay maybe I would" He thought to himself smiling.

"And you woun't belive the best part!" Brain said with a big chuckle. "While you were slepping Gagaran tried to bust in thinking I was out too. She made so much noise just standing outside the door that the guy next door came out to the hall and told her to go to her room."

"Damn... It was rought night." Lewandowsk said while getting up. "Thanks for protecting my... body?" He said while offering a handshake. "Next time I'll buy you a drink or something."

They shook hands. "I'll remember that." Both men walked outside and went downstairs. Lewandowsk paid for the room.

"I'm gonna eat and go back to the palace. What about you?" Brain asked.

"I'm gonna eat then go back to E-rantel. I think I'm gonna get a rank up or something."

They both ordered mashed potatos and meat. Brain and Lewandowsk ate in silence while everyone went about their normal everyday conversations or so they thought. The people were still on edge about the demon invasion.

Some man were completly hammered and crying about their lost family. Others were pissed they couldn't even find the bodies to burry while a group in the corner planned revenge. The mood was a very dark one.

Brain finished eating. He stod up, walked to the other side of the table and leaned closer to Lewandowsk. " Lakyus asked me to tell you that the offer is still up. She and her time left, but if you go to Princess Renner you can get in touch with them."

"She's gone? I wish to apologize for what happend yesterday." Lewandowsk said while looking around. There was a group of people watching him from the corner.

Brain shook his head. "No need to apologize. It was not your fault." He said while walking away. "See you, later."

"See you, later." Lewandowsk said after a small good bye wave.

The group of men became more restless when Brain left. One of them stod up and walked to Lewandowsk.

"I heard you fought the demons that invaded the city a couple days ago." He said with an agry voice.

Lewandowsk got up leaving his plate on the table. "Yes." He started moving away from the man.

The rest of the group got up and walked. The man that was talking to Lewandowsk said. "We want to go with you."

Lewandowsk stopped and looked back. "What?"

"We lost everything in that night. Our families and friends are dead. Our houses were burned to the ground and all we could salvage put together was not even worth a single gold coin." One of the man said with tears in his eyes.

"Those demons took everything from us. We want to make them pay for it" Said the man that looked like the leader of the group.

Lewandowsk shook his head. "Make them pay? How? By offering your life to them? You should focus in moving on not..."

The leader of the groud punched the table next to him making a loud noise. The other customers stopped talking and the waitress looked over.

"Please, behave yourself! You are bother..." She could not finish the sentance.

"Are you saying we should move on and forget what they did?! Those demons need to pay and if the price for doing that is death then it's no problem!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs. Some people at the other table were nodding.

"Yeah! They need to suffer!" A voice shouted from one of the tables.

Lewandowsk raised his hand. " I understand that most of you feel this way. What those demons did was unforgivable." He said while looking at the group.

" Those feeling you have are natural. But I ask you this, is your death going to solve the problem? The demon that attacked was called Jaldaboth and he was stronger than a group of adamantite adventures. Even if you were to fight with everything you got, it would be useless." Lewandowsk placed his hand on the man's shoulder. " I can't force you, but you should let the revenge to the people that can do it and focus in doing what you can, like helping this city recover from the damage."

The man removed Lewandowsk's hand from his shoulders. He gestured to his friends and walked away. " We will go after them, with or without you." The man said before leaving.

Lewandowsk shook his head. " You are wasting you time... as far as I know there is no way to fight back." He thought to himself with a sad face. Lewandowsk paid for the food and left.

He made his way outside the city walls, on his way there he remember about Leon deciding to leave him alone. He also remembered about Hurven, but he didn't care anymore. These men did not mattered anymore.

When he was outside of the guard's view he summoned his horse and left.

Two days of traviling latter he reached E-rantel. He walked inside and dispeled the horse when no one was looking and made his way to the Adventure's Guild.

Lewandowsk walked in the Guild Hall and went to the recepction. The girl looked at him and smiled.

"Lewandowsk. Welcome back. Did you delivered the letter?" She asked with a happy voice.

"Hum?" He said has he was deep in thought. "Karla, right? Yes, here it is." He gave the seal of the Merchant's Guild.

"Here is your reward. Twenty silver coins." She looked at Lewandowsk. " Is everything okay?"

Lewandowsk took off his helmet and gave a big smile. "Yep. I was just thinking about something. I think the Guild Master wants to see me."

Karla tilted her head. "Oh yes. I forgot for a moment. He wants you to see him as soon has you get here."

Lewandowsk looked at the stairs. "Is he there now?"

"Yes. I'll take you there." The receptionist guided him all the way to the Pluton's room.

**Knock Knock Knock.**

"Guild Master, Lewandosk is here to see you."

"Come in." The man answered.

She oppened the door and closed it after Lewandowsk walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked while putting his helmet on the desk.

"Yes. Sit we have somethings to discuss." Pluton said before he shook hands with Lewandowsk.

"First. I wanna congratulate you. Momon came here yesterday and he told me you were a major help in the demon invasion. In fact, his report was so impressive that I was convinced. Said Pluton as he reached into his breast pocket.

"Therefore, congratulations on becoming an adamantite adventure." He placed the on the desk.

Lewandowsk quickly took off his older Silver tag and returned it. He grabbed his new adamatite tag and placed it around his neck.

"Normally I would want to celebrate with a drink, but..." The Guild Master said with a sad tone.

"Jaldabaoth." Said Lewandowsk.

"Yes. He's too strong and we know nothing about him. Multiple teams of adamatite adventures are going to be needed to take him down. Blue Rose is working to gather intel as we speak." Pluton took a deep breath.

"I want you to join Momon's team. He said you are welcome if you want to."

Lewandowsk scrathed his cheek. " Blue Rose offered me a spot too."

"You can join them. Pick the team you want, but I will insist that you do not remain by yourself. Staying alone would make you an easy target and Jaldabaoth could come after you." Pluton said with a dire tone.

"Indeed. I will join the Darkness team since he will be in the front of the battle.." Lewandowsk said.

Pluton nodded. "Momon's team will probably be a key factor in the fight agaist Jaldabaoth. You should get used to them before that."

Lewandowsk nodded. "I gotta go. Is there anything eles you want?"

Pluton oppened one of the drawers and pulled out a healing potion.

"This is not much. Watch your back out there. I got a feeling that things are about to go crazy."

Lewandowsk took the potion and walked away. "You have no idea..." He thought to himself while walking away.

He left the guild and walked without goal on the streets, as soon as there was no one around he entered a small alleyway. "Shadow Demon!" Lewandowsk said with a cold voice.

His shadow flickered and a demonic form appeared next to him.

"Tell Ainz that I accept it. Take me to him."

The demon was gone the moment he finished speaking. Lewandowsk stod there waiting and then a dark portal appeared in front of him. He walked throught it.

On the other side he saw Ainz siting on his throne and some of the other guardians standing next to him. This time however Ainz had the Guild Weapon on his hands.

"I accept your offer. From this day foward I am you Vassal." Lewandowsk said with his head held high.

Demiurge steped foward. " I don't think you have the right posture to accept Lord Ainz's great offer." He pushed his glasses up his nose bridge, with the new position of the glasses the light hits in a way that made it impossible to see his eye. "Bow!" Demiurge said with a smile.

Lewandowsk looked at Ainz, the undead did not react, as he started walking he saw that Shalltear was smiling too. "Fuc***** cu**. Bow?! What the fu**? He's acting like an Overlord, a tyrant."" He thought to himself as he looked at Ainz. The Skeleton kept siting there, just staring.

Lewandowsk reached near Ainz and bowed.

"I accept your offer. I am now your vassal."

After a couple seconds of silent Ainz said. "Very well. I am glad you made the right choice, Lewanodwsk. May you serve me for many decades." Ainz gestured to Albedo.

The beautiful succubus walked foward. "We already have a mission prepared to you."

Lewandowsk raised his head. "You will go to the Bahamut Empire with the team Darkness and gather information about the country from the locals." Albedo said with a very cold voice.

"As you wish."

Ainz got up from his throne. "We go today. Return to the inn and wait for further orders." Lewanodwsk lowerd his head once more, got up and left using another portal.

After leaving and getting back to the city, Lewandowsk shook his head. " I hope I made the right decision."

**The end... for now.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I apologize for the delay on the update. As I said at the intro I was bussy playing a game XD. I'll try to balance the time to give more frequent updates to the story and not let you guys hanging. See you next chapter.**


	11. Becoming a Rat

**Howdy there, partner. Welcome to chapter 11 of this ''great'' story. I finally got off my ass to write this chapter, but this time I was in the lab working on what direction to take this story on and now I have an ending in sight. With the speed that I'm writing currently it's gonna take a while, but now rest assured that I have a better understanding about the story that I wanna tell. As always, thanks for the support up until now and I hope you'll enjoy the reading.**

**I'll answer to any reviews that are made before I finish writing this chpater here. **

**Perran Onh: There is no way to beat Ainz Ooal Gown has he is now, but I'm gonna hit you with a curve ball and say ''now''. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you'll like this one even more.**

**A Commoner: That's actually a funny thing. I read fanfictions where the OC has their NPCs but they still submit to Ainz for some reason and if you think like that I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Vulcunniko: It was even worst than Commad Mantra XD. It was ''show your respect to the supreme being NOW''!**

_When we last saw our MC... Lewandowsk was not having the best time of life or maybe he was until the 'special dust' wore off. He went on a small travel back to E-rantel where he finally got his wish of becoming an adamantite adventure... other news, he was forced to surrender to the guild Ainz Ooal Goal._

_With our hero under the thumb of the most powerfull things in the new world things are about to go bananas. What will the normal folk do? Will the hero follow the orders of his new master or will this 'friendship' end just as fast as it started? _Scene transition...

Lewandowsk was back in his inn room. The sound of his steps on the wooden floor was the only thing bringing life to that place. He was deep in thinking about his current situation and if he truly made the right decision. Following in his shadow there was a demon.

"So he placed a weak demon to act as a watcher. Killing this creature would be easy, but Ainz would not find it funny if I did that." He thought before siting down on his bed.

He removed his hemelt and place it on top of the night stand.

"Ainz is a nerd that played video games so one would not expect him to be able to occupy a tyrant's position, but since he is an undead he might be able to overcome those barriers." Lewandowsk grabbed a mirror from his inventory and started fixing his hair. " Even so, there were people back in the real world that would change completly just by getting some money. Imagine if they became a very powerfull wizard with a gigant army?"

He glanced at the Shadow Demon, it was looking at every action Lewandowsk took almost as if making mental notes to report back to Nazarick in case of suspiscious activities.

"Ainz might start taking control of the world at anytime. I need to make preparations to stall him until I can actually keep him in check." Lewandowsk shook his head. " Even if I am successfull in doing that, how much time I would get? Hopefully somewhere around 6 months, but that's too optimistic."

Lewandowsk was done fixing his hair he grabbed his hemelt and got up. Before he reached the door a voice spoke to him.

"Lord Ainz order you to wait in the room." It was the Shadow Demon. It came out of the shadows and stood in front of the door.

"Wrong! Ainz ordered me to wait in the inn. I don't have to stay in this room." Lewandowsk said with an angry voice. He walked up to demon and moved his hand to push the demon to the side, but the creature went back inside the shadows.

" It's LORD AINZ!" The creature said while hiding in the shadows.

Lewandowsk didn't care though. He opened the door and walked to the reception where he sat on one of the chairs and observed the people coming in and out.

" Maybe I'm taking this a little to far? Maybe this time an imense amount of power inside the hands of one person with no oposition will not birth chaos?" He looked at one of the people at the place cut the line to the reception. Everyone was pissed, but no one said anything.

"If a guy like that had Nazarick and he could do whatever he wanted would he? Most likelly was the right answer. But maybe that's just because it's small, it's just a line, maybe that would not transfer to other things?" He thought while observing the situation.

The people in front of the line pushed the man that had gone straight to the guy at the balcony. There was some discussion and the man was escorted to the back of the line.

"All of this could be true. Maybe Ainz would be a good dictator, but what about the others? The NPCs? Even if they were 100% loyal they could still do some fuc**** up stuff if Ainz ordered or even misinterpret, just like the Shadow Demon did."

Lewandowsk felt a great fear while imagining what creatures of that level could do to the world. If ressuraction magic could be used on the NPCs of Nazarick there would be no way to ever defeat them.

"Death would not be an escape for the natives. They would be resurrected, tortured until they die only to resurrected again and again. All that there is a life time of servitude followed by natural death." He got up and walked upstairs pacing from on side of the hall to the other.

" I can not face them head on, they are too strong. Come on, I gotta think! If it is one on one I can kill any of them, but together they are too much." Lewandowsk stopped as suddenly.

"That's it... together they are invincible, but if I can sway them... turn them agaist each other? I am not sure that the NPCs can betray Ainz by their own will, but maybe they can go agaist each other and if I can put my hands on one of the world itens they have..."

Lewandowsk started smilling. " If that happened, then Ainz Ooal Gown would be unable to make dramatic moves like taking over the world. They would slow down their plans and think before each and every step. But to do that I need them to trust me..." He walked back into his room, opened the window and took a deep breath.

"I need to act like I am under his control while I make my way inside their ranks. I'll need something real big to give to them to make them trust... something big yet not decisive enough to make me regret latter." A spark of light went inside his head.

"I got it." He thought with a smile. " I'll need to get rid of the watch dog to make my move though." He looked at the Shadow Demon.

Two hours latter

Lewandowsk was siting on his bed wating for his next orders. The Shadow Demon was looking at him non stop for hours.

A portal appeared in the middle of the room.

"Finally!" Lewandowsk said while jumping of his bed.

What came out of the other side of the portal was one maid.

"I am one fo the maids of Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, Tuareninya." She said with a bow. He looked at her intensively.

"You look human. I was unaware that there were humans in Nazarick." Lewandowsk was pleasantly surprised with the maid.

"I am human, indeed. I became a maid working for Nazarick recently so it would be understandable if you didn't know." She replied after another bow.

"Ainz sent his only human subject to talk with me? Does he expect to raise my opinion of Nazarick? Maybe he knows about me having doubts and if that's the case maybe he already knows about what I'm going to do..." He thought for a while. The maid just stood there looking at him.

Lewandowsk blinked twice realizing he was too deep into his own thought and was ignoring the girl. "You have Ainz's orders right? What does he wants me to do?" He asked while getting closer to Tuare, but she moved backwards with a sudden move.

"Is everything okay?" Lewandowsk asked followed by her apologizing.

"I'm sorry." She says bowing. "I had bad experiences with men in my recent past so I ask you not to come any closer."

Lewandowsk took a few steps back from the maid.

"Why did Ainz sent you then?" He asked slightly annoyed. "I am sorry, I should not have said that. I have too much on my mind right now."

The maid shook her head. "It is not your fault. Lord Ainz asked for the head butler to speak with you, but he said that I should come to lose my anxiety near men." She said with a sweat voice.

"With this guy around there is nothing to fear." He said while pointing to the Shadow Demon. " Moving on, what are the orders?"

Tuare took a deep breath. " Lord Ainz will meet you at the Baharuth Empire in a few days. Until then, you are to go to their capital city and gather information." She said nervously

"So change of plans then? I was suposed to go with Ainz... did something happened?" He asked while rubbing his chin.

"I don't know. I am passing the words as they were said to me." She aswered the question.

"I have to leave as soon as possible then." Lewandowsk said with a disappointed voice. " I wanted to take my time before leaving, but if he wants me to go I'll go." He moved to the door.

"Thanks, Tuare. You can leave now." He said with a small nod.

She gave a small bow and went throught the portal.

Lewandowsk started planing on his mind trying to figure out a way to rise in ranks and get Ainz to trust him more and more, but the most intriguing thing was the fact that the maid was there instead of the butler.

"If what she said was right then the orders from Ainz demanded the presence of the head butle, but instead the butler went agaist it and asked a maid to talk to me. Sure that was not betrayal by any means, but the NPCs are willing to bend the orders slightly if that does not stop Ainz from getting what he wants, but to what point ar they willing to do that?"

He thought as he made his way to a shop. He bought some of supplies for the travel and asked about the roads to the Empire. Before leaving the town he dropped by at the Guild to warn them about his plans.

Lewandowsk spoke briafly with Karla. He got out of the city, summoned his horse and went off into the distance.

Time skip

It took less time to reach the Baharuth Empire. Although Lewandowsk found the constant fog in the distance to be a bit weird. He took a short cut thought the Katze Plains, but this time the undead could not keep up with his summon.

After reaching the border, the guards stopped him, but with a quick glance at his Adamantite plate the conversation went pretty fast. Stamp, stamp and good bye.

Lewandowsk reached the city gates. The guards looked at him and were visibly confused and talking with each other.

"Here's the papers." Lewandowsk said without getting of the horse. One of the guards grabbed it an started checking it while another one approached saying.

"Excuse me, Sir. But I don't recognize you."

"This is my first time in the Empire. Of course you don't recognize me." Lewandowsk was confusied by the question.

"What I am trying to say is I've never heard about you." Said the guard with a small chuckle. "I love hearing about the adventures and especially if they are adamantite."

The other guard gave back the documents.

"I just got the adamantite rank a few days ago."

The guard looked very excited. "It's great to see people are putting the effort to become and adventure and actually do good. Inside this city there are too many Workers and it's starting to affect the morale at the Guild."

Lewandowsk was about to leave when he heard the guard. " Workers?"

The guard nodded. "Workers, Sir. They are scum that take money to do dirty jobs and not only that they have the balls to offer healing magic for free crippling the temples."

Lewandowsk already knew about the no healing for free unless it's another adventure in a quest bullshit rule. But this worker thing was new to him.

"Workers are like mercenary then? They do whatever job and get paid, no questions asked?"

The guard shook his head. " Yes. Those people are bad to society, they take jobs to kill, steal, spy, kidnap and whatever else they can get."

" I see. If I find one of them breaking the law I'll give them a piece of my mind." He said before riding away.

"Go crazy on them for me, Sir. Have a great stay in the city!" The guard screamed before getting back on his post.

As usual, Lewandowsk went to a more discrete location to dispel the horse. He started walking around the city.

"The streets here are paved with stones. Not the best job I've seen, but pretty nice." He thought while observing the stores, the people, the modd of the city.

However a very suspicious individual standing at the corner of a street caught his attention. "He can't be... it's on the midle of the city at daylight. Let's go for it and see what happens." He walked up to the guy with 15 sliver coins on his hands.

The man noticed Lewandowsk, turned slightly to his left with his right hand open and facing up. Lewandowsk got very close, placed the coins on top of the man's hand whispered.

"I want information on Workers. Which are the best? Where can I hire them? Tell me everything you know."

The man checked his hand, he saw the 15 sliver coins and placed it inside his pocket. After that he glanced to his surroudings and nodded. Five men nodded back at him.

"His's boys should learn to be more discrete, but doing this kind of stuff in the open like this it's the oposite of discrete." Lewandowsk though after noticing they were holding their weapons.

"Go up this street, take a left and keep going until you see a small bar. There are some Worker teams that operate from there." The man looked around a bit more before continuing. "Right now. I know that the team Foresight is seaching for a contract, they are one of the best. There are others like Green Leaf and Heavy Masher, but I can't get in contact with them. You'll need to go to the bar."

Lewandowsk nodded. "It is true that they'll do anything for the right price?"

"Depends on the team. There are teams that are specialized and refuse some requests, but there are teams that don't accept them for moral reasons. You'll have to negotiate." After speaking the man moved to a different spot on the street

Lewandowsk nodded once more and walked away. Moving with wide steps following the direction that man gave him.

"It better not be an ambush." He thought before seeing the bar. He walked inside.

Lewandowsk went to the barman and placed 10 silver coins on top of the table.

"I am looking for Foresight." He said in a calm and objective way.

The barman quickly grabbed the coins and pointed at a girl that was siting at one of the table. Lewandowsk nodded to the barman and walked to the her.

She noticed him approaching and started staring at him.

"Are you with Foresight?" He asked with a firm voice.

The girl kept staring at him. " What if I am?" She said with a cold voice.

"I am looking for people that can do a small thing for me. Something outside the Guild's law."

" An adamantite adventure hiring a worker? That's new." She said before gesturing him to take a sit.

"If I was from Foresight, what kind of job would you want me do to?" She asked while checking her surroundings.

"I need someone discrete that can go in and out with some itens that are in a very delicate location." Lewanodwsk said while getting 50 gold coins from his pouch. "This is for the prep work you will need."

The girl took the money and placed inside her pouch. " I'm listening."

"I need information about the Empire, but not the kind that you'll get from the locals." He said while removing his helmet. "They are in places hard to get to and even harder to get out."

"The Ministry of Magic, I asume." She says while looking at the tattoo in Lewandowsk's face.

"Yes and no. I want to borrow documents from the Ministry of Magic, The Palace, The Temples, the Merchant's Guild and some other locations."

The girl blinked twice. "If such thing were to happen in a single place that you mentioned. There would be no way to repeat the feat in the other for a couple months, the security would be in high alert."

Lewandowsk gave a big smile. "That's why it's going to happen at all of those places... at the same time." He said leaning over to her.

"At the same time? You'll need several teams to do it." The girl said with a look that read 'are you crazy'. "Not to mention that the city would go on lock down and everyone involved would be caught, tortured and killed. If they are not caught during the act."

Lewandowsk gave a bigger smille. "That's why I need the best of the best."

The girl shook her head. "You're crazy. No team will give you their time to talk about nonsense like that."

"So that's a no?" He asked while raising one eyebrow.

"Of course. That's just crazy. I'll give you your money back, please see yourself out." She placed the money back on the table.

"Think about it. Maybe you'll change your mind and give me some suggestion about the other teams." He said while pushing the money back to her. "Think about that."

Lewandowsk got up and left, on his way out he bumped on an elf with purple hair. "I am sorry, Mis." He said before leaving.

He walked away from the crowd and said.

"Shadow Demon. Follow that girl for a day and report everything she does."

The shadow flickered for a moment.

"Lord Ainz gave me the order to follow you and keep and eye on you. I am not here to obey your orders." The creature responded.

"Okay, no problem." Lewanodwsk said while getting a scroll from his inventory. "Let's ask him then.

"(Message)" The scrol burned with a blue flame.

A few moments latter.

"What do you want?" Ainz said with an angry voice.

"Bad time? I need to tail someone, but I'm not very good at that. Can I use the Shadow Demon that's on me?" He said with a calm voice.

For a moment there was more silent.

"Why do you need to tail someone?" Ainz asked.

"I gotta a feeling that this person is siting on good information. I need to make sure she'll cooperate."

"Hum... you work fast. After less than a day you have such a good trail already? Okay, I'll ask Sebas to send the order to the Shadow Demon." Ainz replied with a cold voice. " One more thing, I need you to come back to Nazarick in a couple of days."

Lewandowsk shook his head. "Another change of plans? First you were supposed to be here and now you want me to go back so soon."

"Carne Village kept me here for longer then I had anticipated and I need you to come back because I'm gonna allow intruders to come inside Nazarick." Ainz responded with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Intruders inside Nazarick? What for?" Lewandowsk asked.

"We are going to test how efficient the NPCs are at defending the Tomb. I want you here too."

Lewandowsk nodded even thought Ainz could no see it. "Okay. Get me a (Gate) and I'll be there in no time."

"I'll ask Shalltear to contact you when it's time. Take care." Ainz said.

"You too, LOORRRDDD Ainz." He said with a smile.

The 'call' was over and Lewandowsk said.

"Are you going to do it now?"

The Shadows flickered once more.

"Yes. Lord Sebas has informed me to follow your orders. I'll tail that woman until this time tomorow." The Shadow Demon was gone.

Lewandowsk's smile grew to inhuman proporstions.

"Ainz you sound kind of nice, but that's one thing and Nazarick is another. I got one day to act, this will be a very productive day.

**The end... for now.**

**Hello there, fam. Thanks for reading another chapter of the story. I am sorry to say that the update rate is still going to be up in the air for a while longer, but soon I'll return to daily chapters so hang on. See you next chapter. **


	12. Dead drops

**Hello, fam. How is it going? Chapter 12 coming in hot way sooner than even I expected since my schedule changed a bit and the last chapter got me hyped up XD. I am curious, did my writing skills got any better until now? Please let me know in your review.**

**Also let me know what do you think about the story so far. Is it good from the other chapters until now or is it getting better. Maybe it's getting worse?**

**As always, I'll leave this section to answer to reviews that come in before I finish writing this chapter. Thanks for everyone that got to this point.**

**Perran Onh: The plot thickens XD. You'll see how he will interfere with the Tomb raid... if at all. wink wink**

**Yoharu: Thanks, I'll need all the luck in the world to make a Guardian betray Ainz... if it does happen. By "She" you mean Albedo? Sending Rubedo is too much for our poor MC, but there are some ways to the story can go. I know, right? You know what's happening in the back ground and you want the plot to move along, but be patient all of this is necessary.**

**Underlord22: When I saw your profile pic I found it familiar and after checking, it all made sense. You're the author The Vengeful Spirit of Nazarick. It's thanks to you and some other authors that I started writing this facfic. It's was a surprise for me to find out you took interest in this storya and I am very happy that wrote in, thanks.**

**Now to actually answer you review XD. The betrayl is coming soon or not that soon, who knows. Indeed, Lewandowsk needs more than a Guardian or one World item to do something, but the plot is moving and you may be surprised... or not XD. Final note: It took me way too much time to understand that DCI stands for Divine Class Item (I must be dumb or something) and I am glad you are keeping track of the details.**

**Dante11: The MC can't beat the Guardians or Ainz on a normal fight if they are 100% and since he can't use magic in a meaninfull way he is stuck with the sword, but he still believes that somehow he can beat them. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. When I made the decision to make the MC human was to the perspective of a normal Yggdrasil player. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too.**

**Vulcunniko: In the near future there will be more interactions with Nazarick, but I am not telling who they are.**

_When we last saw our MC... Lewaandowsk decided to go agaist Ainz Ooal Gown and attempt to destabilize the order inside the Guild. But since he is being watched by Ainz's minions he has to take very carefull steps towards that goal._

_After traveling to the Baharuth Empire and getting in contact with some Worker group. He was able to get rid of his surveillance for one day. What will Lewandowsk be able to acomplish in only 24 hours? You'll find out soon..._

Day time, 23:35 minutes remaining

Lewandowsk was walking down the streets of the capital city. He reached many guards and shop owners getting generic information about the city and the locations of certain buildings. Unfortunatly, he was unable to find a recent map for the city, but he got many copies of a world man.

"First I need to make sure that Ainz can't find me with magic." He thought after looking at the Magician's Guild.

He pushed the doors and entered the building.

"May I help you?" Said the man that was placing books on a bookshelf behind the counter. He was a young looking male with a monologue.

"Yes. I am looking for someone that can do Divination magic." Lewandowsk said while getting his helmet off and walking to the front of the desk.

The young man looked scared after Lewandowsk showed his face. "Another person with fear of tatts?" He thought has he stood in front of the man.

"Divination magic? What kind of item are you searching for?" Said the man with a small hint of fear inside his voice.

Lewandowsk shook his head and moved his adamantite plate around with his left hand. "Maybe he'll be cool if he knows I am an adaventure."

The man finally noticed the plate around Lewandowsk's neck.

"Not an item. I want to conduct some tests using magic, but I can't use it so I need someone else." Lewandowsk said.

"Test? What kind of tests are you talking about?!" Said the man with very intense joy in his voice. "You're in luck. I can use Divination magic so tell me, what kind of test is it?" The attitude of his voice changed in a heart beat. Lewandowsk was a little creeped out.

"I want you to try to find me using your magic." Lewandowsk said with a small smile.

"Excuse me?" The man said. "You want me to find you with magic."

Lewandowsk started laughing. "Yes. Can't you use Divination Magic to find people? Mister..."

"I am Alphonse Ferguson." He said while offering a hand shake.

They shook hands and Alphonse kept talking. "It's really hard to find people using magic." He turned around and grabbed a book.

"Normally some information about the target is required to get accurate data." He placed the book on the table and opened it. The pages were blank.

"Name, race, age, height, weight, personality... every possible piece of information can make a difference between finding your target or having to look for them on foot."

Lewandowsk leaned over the table. Placing some gold coins on top of the table. "So finding these coins would be easy in comparision to me." He asked while regreting not studying enough on magic back in Yggdrasil.

"Finding these coins will be just as hard as finding you. The problem is how much information you have on your target." He placed his hands over the coins. "Even though these are gold coins there are small differencs in each of them. The amout of information the spell needs to go throught in order to find these specific ones is so great that you will get very vague descriptions about their locations." He moved his hands away fro the coins. "It will be almost impossible to follow the directions that the spell will give you."

Lewandowsk grabbed the coins and placed them back inside his pouch. "Meaning that if you don't know much about me you won't be able to find me?"

Alphonse shook his head. "Yes and no. Right now I don't know your name, but if I use Divination magic I could get a pretty accurate idea of where you are based only on you face, armor, height and last know location. The spell would check for you at the city and point me in the right direction."

"What if I was outside of the city?" Lewandowsk asked while making mental notes.

"Hummm. I would get conflicting and vague information, it would be better to follow my instincts to find you. Divination magic is hard to use so you'll need a better mage to do that." Alphonse said while touching the book. "If I were to write everything I know about you on this book and use the spell with a map as a grid maybe I could get a rought idea on where to look, but the area would be bigger than the size of a country so there is no point in doing that."

Lewandowsk grabbed one map that he bought on his way there. "Try to find me using this map as a grid." He said after placing it on top of the table.

"You're right in fron to me, mister. The spell will work with no poblem." Alphonse said with a smile.

"Try it." Lewandowsk insited. He needed to check what kind of information someone would get if they try to find me.

(Locate Object)

The map glowed a very light yellow color and then a very dark blue color. After that Alphonse looked at the map.

His expression turned from a very surprised look to a very happy one. "This can't be!" He said as he made his way to the back screaming. "Guild Master, come over here. You won't belive it."

Lewandowsk looked at the map, but there was nothing different on in. "Did the spell worked?" He asked confused.

Alphonse came back running and ripped a blank page from the book that was on the table.

(Locate Object)

He checked the page and started laughing uncontrollably. "This was unexpected"

A small woman came running from the back of the place. "What's going on, Alphonse? It's the second time you call me here." She said with an annoyed response. "Its a loli, how cute." Lewandowsk thought.

Alphonse grabbed the map, the page and showed it to her. "Look!" He said with a big smile.

"A map of the city and a page full of gibberish?" She said while face palming. "Go back to work, Alphonse."

The man placed the papers on the table and grabbed her soulders. "No, Guild Master. This is the result from using (Locate Object) to find this man." She turned around.

"Wait." She was now looking at the map and the page going from one to the other. "So you used Divination Magic to find this man... the map shows no difference, meaning that the spell could not determine his location with any degree of certainty."

She grabbed the paper. "And when you used the paper which is a very abstract grid, the result was so inaccurate that it became the equivalent of a mad man's jornal."

"This must be the result of my stats." Lewandowsk thought as he looked at both of them. They started sharing theories and talking really fast.

"I assume no one in this Guild could get better results." Lewandowsk asked.

The woman finally looked at him. "Alphonse is the most interested on Divination magic inside this Guild, but he is not the best one." She rubed her eyes. "These are very intriguing resutls ."

"What do they mean?" Lewandowsk asked. "Why did the spell fail?"

"Well... it's looks like there is a small magic shield around you... and when we activate the spell it has to read not only the information on the world, but also the information on the shield." She started moving her hands around as she spoke. "Imagine that you wanna find a word inside of a book, but the catch is this word was used only once in entire book. You don't know where it is and you don't know the word very well either"

Lewandowsk nodded. "Okay."

"The book has a single line of text so it's preaty easy. Now imagine that you are searching for a word that it's mentioned once inside a 10.000 page book, but this time you barely know a thing about the word. A lot harder, right?"

"Yes. You would have to look at every single word on the book and check if it was written more than once." Lewandowsk said nodding.

"Okay, but that's still too easy. To find you, it's like I have to search for a single word, inside a book written on a completly different language using a very specific code because the shield around you scribbles the text, while that same 10.000 pages book keeps adding new pages every second." She took a deep breath. "Too much information to check before the spell runs out so we get nothing. The only way would be to use a spell that could check the text faster than the book can get more pages and keep it going long enought to find it"

"Even Ainz might have some problems to find me then, but since I don't know the itens he has he probably can work around it to some extent. Since he has a Shadow Demon on me he most likely can't be that precise though." Lewandowsk thought with a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

The Guild Master approached him. "You are very interesting. We need to perform more tests, Alphonse." She said looking to Lewandowsk eyes.

"Yes, Guild Master. We must inform Lord Paladyne too." Alphonse said, but the Guild Master was not happy.

"We don't need that old idiot to research this. He must not know of this discovery." She said with a very angry tone.

Lewandowsk stared at her until Alphonse started talking. "I'm sorry, Sir Lewandowsk. Miss Heather has some problems wih Lord Paladyne ever since..."

She interrupted him. "Some problems?! The guy looked at me once and said: you have no talent for magic, you have failed the most basic admision test, please leave the building or I'll call the guards." She said that making a very high pitch voice. "Just because of that I made a scene everyday for two weeks out of spite. How dare he?!"

Lewandowsk looked at Alphonse. The man was gesturing to him. "What does he want?" He asked himself when the small woman looked at him. She was really angry.

"Yes... we don't need that idiot to do this resarch. You can do it yourself, miss..." Lewandowsk said with an awkward tone.

"Heather Graham, but just call me Heather, I don't like how my last name sounds too much." She said with a satisfied smile. Alphonse made a thumbs up sign. "So he wanted me to calm her?" Lewandowsk thought.

"I would like to continue this tests. I wanna know what is this barrier around you, it most likelly is a talent, but it could bring more light into the Divination branch of magic." She said while touching his arm.

"Sure, no problem. But before that, I need a favor." He said while moving his arm away from her. "I need both of you to write some stuff on paper and I need it before this time tomorow."

The Guild Master moved back to the other side of the table. "You can't write?"

Lewandowsk nodded. "No, I can't. But I need to pass some information without using words." He said with a serious face.

"If we do that you will let us continue the experiments?" Alphonse asked with his pen on his hand ready to start writing.

"Yes, but the information must be written in a very specific way." Lewandowsk added.

"Alphonse! Do has he says, I'm a bit busy now, but I'll be back soon." Heather said has she was leaving. "You're an adventure, but I want you to stay in this city for as much as you can until we are done with the research."

Lewandowsk nodded. "That is not happining." He thought was a sad feeling knowing that he'll break a deal before he even makes it.

"Alright, Sir Lewandowsk. What do you want me to write about?"

Lewandowsk explained what he wanted him to write. Every word, every space and number on the back side of a world map. The information was very weird to Alphonse. There were many dots on top of cities, countrys and even the Katze Plains, but what called his attention was the very last line he wrote.

_Two weeks after the undead appears, a choice will be availabe. Either destroy this paper or follow from point one to ten while ignoring the locations that the creature has influence over. There may still be hope for us._

Alphonse felt the despair leaking from those words "Sir Lewandowsk... What do you mean with the undead? There is a point inside Katze Plains that is a place full of undead influence."

Lewandowsk shook his head. "You'll find out, but when you do please remember that we only talked about Divination Magic and magic in general within this country."

Alphonse nodded. "I understand, sir. I never wrote anything for you."

"I need at least ten copies of this, but for now I need you to write something for else for me." Lewandowsk rubbed his eyes. "Start with... if you find this by accident..."

Alphonse wrote 10 different messages. Each of them was very similar, but describing diferent itens as if it was a catolog. Lewandowsk grabbed the papers.

"I'll take this map."Lewandowsk grabbed one of the maps that some dots on it. "Don't forget to change the final line on each of the them, it should give a different order on every single one."

Alphonse nodded. "So this one will be from point ten to one."

"I'll come back latter for the rest of the them." He left very quickly.

Day time, 22:47 minutes remaining

Lewandowsk walked around the streets looking for a general store. After finding one he got in.

"Hello. I need some iron chests, they need to be around this big or bigger." He said while using his hands to indicate the size of the chest..

"I don't have that. If you want big iron chests these are all I have." The man pointed to a couple iron chests that were about the size of a medium office safe.

"That will do." Lewandowsk said while looking at them. "Do you have more of them?"

The man shook his head. "I have 3 chests here and maybe another one on the back of the shop, if you want more you'll need to go to another shop."

"I'll take them." Lewandowsk said.

"Okay, each of them costs 35 silver coins. Where do you want them delivered?" The man asked with a smile.

"I'll take them myself. No need to be delivered." He looked outside and saw a handcart near the entrance. "Can I borrow that?"

The man looked at Lewandowsk and then at the handcart. "If you pay."

Lewandowsk nodded. "I'll bring it back before the shop closes." He grabbed the money from his pouch, paid for the chests and started moving then to the handcart. After loading the final one he went back inside.

"Do you have red ink or some other color close to red?And a brush too" He asked while looking at handcart.

"Yes. I have red ink, but it's a bit expen..."

Lewandowsk interrupted the man. "I'll take it."

After buying a lot of red ink and a very cheap brush, Lewandowsk went from shop to shop until he got 10 similar chests. " Alright now, let's go to some blacksmith and do the modifications."

He moved very fast for someone carrying almost 200kgs of iron on a handcart. After some time he finally got to a blacksmith shop and went inside.

"Hello. I have a very peculiar order." Lewandowsk said with a very anxious voice.

"What is it then?" The man asked.

Lewandowsk explained that he needed a drawing to be engraved at the top of each chest, but it must be done in less than 2 hours. The man at first declined, but after seeing the coin and the adamantite plate he accepted it.

The blacksmith and Lewandowsk worked together to speed up the process and after they were done he paid full price and an extra to never mention this.

Day time, 20:19 minutes remaining

After getting the chests done, Lewandowsk bought some many pieces of a fine fabric from a clothes shop. He moved away to outside the city gates. The guards were suspicious, but he said that this was a plan to f*** up some Workers and they all looked the other way.

Lewandowsk kept moving away from them and when he was sure no one could see him he used some of his last usefull summoning itens.

(Find Familiars)

_It was a one time use item that summoned a beast (whatever species) to obey your orders (in-game it just followed you around glitching or fighting, sometimes both), but no matter the summoned animal it would always be level 50._

Lewandowsk chose to summon hawks and used ten itens to summon ten hawks. The animals stood there wating for their orders, they were a lot bigger than normal hawks.

"Final preparations." Lewandowsk thought to himself as he picked one piece of armor, a small weapon, some scrolls/potions and other itens from his inventory to put inside each box. After that he took a very strong weapon (when compared to the new world, the weapon itself was around level 40), he used the piece of fabric to wrap around the weapon, then placed inside one of the boxes.

"Sell this junk, they said. These garbege itens are just filling your inventory, they said."Lewandowsk thought as he remembered the people from his guild annoyed that it took him ages to find a potion on his inventory.

"One last thing." He said as he took the folded piece of paper and painted a small scythe and hammer on it. After tht he used a nail to stick the paper to the fabric and closed the lid. "It's almost funny that I am using the symbol of a guild that I destroyed, but I guess that's part of the joke too." He smiled as he finished painting with a small brush.

He repeated the process to every chest putting different itens and weapons inside each of them. When he was done he closed and locked each one.

(Summon Low Tier Angel)

Lewandowsk summoned ten archangel flames. He placed each chest a bit far from each other and he gave orders to a group of one hawk and one archangel. He pointed at a dot on the map he was carrying.

"Take this chest there, bury it and paint this symbol on top of the dirt after that you are to self dispel." He showed them the symbol and gave some paint to the archangel.

The Hawk grabbed the chest and both of them left. Lewandowsk explained that for all of them until every chest was gone. He was left alone with the empty handcart.

"Those were my last good summons. I hope this plan isn't a wash." He said while taking the handcart back.

Night time, 13:56 minutes remaining

Lewandowsk spent most of the night going from information broker to information broker. He learned the names of the people in the team Foresight, the things that the blood emperor did to the nobels of the empire. The current situation with the Re-Estize Kingdoom and many other details about the working system of the city.

After hours of searching for informatino he finally made his way back to the Magician's Guild. The place was already closed, but he knocked anyway.

Alphonse checked the door and opened it.

"You're back. Come we are about to finish writing."

Lewandowsk was brought to the Guild Master's office. She was writing on maps together was Alphonse.

"Thanks for helping." Lewandowsk said as he grabbed money from his pouch and placed on his table.

"No need for that." Heather said with a serious look on her face. "What you say on this paper... about this undead... tell me everything about it and we are even."

Lewandowsk shook his head. "It's best for you not to know yet, somethings are easier to understand after a tragedy." He noticed that there were nine copies on top of the table and Heather was about to finish the last one.

"I don't get it... there was a demon invasion inside the Re-Estize Kingdoom, but you are talking about an undead?" She asked as she finished writing.

Lewandowsk grabbed all the documents. He folded them and placed inside small letter envelopes together with a piece of paper that had the same scythe and hammer drawn. "You'll understand when it's time."

He gave the envelopes to Alphonse asking him to write fake sender id and address on the letters. All letters, were to be delivered to very important people. Some of the names there were Fluder Paladyne, Lakyus from Blue Rose, Gazef Stronoff and other adamantite teams.

One of the letters had the name of Heather on it. Lewandowsk grabbed it and gave it to her.

"You'll know when it's time to open the letter. Should you want to, of course."

She was a bit confused, but Lewandowsk did not give time for her to think about it. He left without saying a word and leaving the money behind.

He went to a 'worker hiring hot spot' and hired 3 different teams to deliver the letter. He used a different outfit and a mask to cover his face. Lewandowsk was unsure if he could trust them, but he could not allow these letters to be easy to trace back to him.

He got a room inside one of the best inns of the city.

"Tomorow, I'm gonna buy some magic itens, deliver Fluder's letter in person and then hire more Workers to steal documents from the Empire." He thought before going to sleep. "There's too much to do, but too little that I can do;" He sighed before finally falling asleep.

Night Time, 09:48 minutes remaining

**The end... for now.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. What's your opinion about it? Was it cool or too much talking/planning and moving stuff around? Tell me in your reviews. See you next chapter.**


	13. Going Back to Nazarick

**What's up, fam? Been a while since I updated the story. I got a new job so I wanted to give 110% for the first few days, but soon I'll go back to uploading a new chapter every single day. I appreaciate you patience and your support for this story, knowing that this "average" story is getting some attention makes me very happy.**

**I'll respond to all reviews that came in during this rather long hiatus.**

**Tv: I am here, where are you? XD. Don't worry the story will be finished. I won't quit. **

**Dante111: Thanks, man. Since divination magic is a bit up on the air on the sorce material I decided to add some stuff to it. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter I was kind of unsure about it because it was unrelated to the original story, but we are getting close to the 50% mark on the story so I better start developing the plot with the new OC in mind.**

**Perran Onh: I hate Cliffhangers too, but they are so great to make XD.**

**UndeadLord22: I made this OC with the idea that he was just a regular player back in Yggdrasil, so he doesn't have anything too special about him, but don't worry I have Ainz's paranoia in mind and the plan has that in it too. You'll see how it unfolds and if the OC can pull it off.**

**Let's gooooooo.**

* * *

_When we last saw our MC... Lewandowsk moved to the Baharuth Empire, after he got there, our hero managed to shake off Ainz's spy from his shadow and gained one day in which he could move without suppervision. He quickly deciced to test his ability to evade Nazarick's eyes._

_After he was able to determine that it would be safe to move around, maybe, he made ten letters and ten treasure chests. The chests were burried in different places with a small message inside and the letters were sent to people that he belived could help him. Will those letters reach them? Or maybe Ainz was watching him after all? The answer to that is..._

Lewandowsk was sleeping like a rock. Moving around and making the necessary things for his plans was not a problem, but he did not thought about the mental fatigue he suffered from the stress of Ainz figuring out his plan out of nowhere.

**Knock Knock**

He woke up, jumped from his bed and equiped his long sword. Lewandowsk was in a red alert state and staring at the door until...

**Knock Knock**

"What?!" Lewandowsk asked while keeping a firm grip on his weapons.

"It's already day time, if you wanna stay longer you need to pay for another night. You have until the count of 5 to leave the room. One!" The voice sounded familiar to Lewandowsk.

"Okay." Lewandowsk placed his sword away and walked out.

The man was stunned for a second after seeing Lewandowsk. "I am sorry, sir. There was a mistake. I was told that there were some nobles inside this room."

Lewandowsk looked at the man as he tried to explain himself. "No problem, actually that was a good thing. I have much to do today."

The man bowed over and over. After that he took out some papers from his back pocket and after checking the door he bowed once more. "I mistook your room. I am very sorry."

Lewandowsk looked at him. "You sound familiar... have we met somewhere?"

The man nodded. "Yes, I am the owner of this inn. You probably heard me arguing with one of my servents for renting a room to those nobles." The man looked around before continuing. "They have the habit of over staying. Of course, as long as they pay for me that's good enough, but there are rumors..."

Lewandowsk rolled his eyes. "I don't have the time for this." He thought before saying. "Good luck in dealing with them, owner. I have to go."

The man nodded and walked towards the room next to Lewandowsk's previous room, but this time he wa not very patient. He knocked twice, screamed for a bit and kicked down the door.

Lewandowsk was near the stairs when he heard it... a very high pitch scream. He rushed back to the hall and found the man walking backwards until he reached the wall.

The man looked terrified. "The rumors were true." He said while trying to breathe. "And now that they know that they were here... am I the next?!"

Lewandowsk reached the man and looked inside. There were two dead men, one was on the bed and the other one was siting on a chair. He went inside and took a very good look at the bodies.

"They died right next to me... no fight happened here. The person who did this killed them while they were sleeping." Lewandowsk thought as he noticed that the bodies had a single slice to the throat and their weapons were untouched right next to them.

"You know what happened here?" Lewandowsk asked as he went back to the owner.

It took a few seconds for the owner to even process Lewandowsk's question. He walked to the stairs while speaking.

"Rumors about those two ploting agaist the Emperor. That's what you get when your're trying to betray someone like him... and now... since they were hiding in here I may be the next one..." The owner started shaking.

Lewandowsk placed his hand on his shoulder. "I am sure that you will not..." The man moved Lewandowsk's hands away.

"You know nothing!" He screamed with a very angry tone. "You are an adamantite adventure, but I am a normal person. I have to leave the Empire..."

The owner left the hall and went down the stairs. Lewandowsk was speechless after seeing the man running.

He stopped and glaced back to the room. "Maybe I didn't think enough before making a decision, but I not gonna stop now." He thought while images of him in the Eighth floor of Nazarick flooded his mind.

"This is not a game anymore. There are ways to defeat Ainz Ooal Gown and I'll will do it." Lewandowsk looked at the last letter on his inventory, Fluder Paladyne was the name written on it, but of course he could not read it.

"Time to deliver this one personally." Lewandowsk said before leaving.

Day time, 3:26 minutes remaining

Lewandowsk made his way to Ministry of Magic. He was stopped at the entrance where a guard asked him.

"How may I assist you, sir?"

The guard went to talked with a very polite atitude.

"I wish to speak to Fluder Paladyne." Lewandowsk responded. The guard looked at the gates and gestured.

"The second time that an adamantite adventure wants to speak with Lord Paladyne. Is the sitiuation that bad?" The guard asked as the gates were opened.

The guard went inside, but stopped after realizing that Lewandowsk was not following him.

"The second time? You mean someone eles came here before me recently?" Lewandowsk said with a cold voice.

"Yes. Yesterday the group known as Darkness came to meet Lord Paladyne." That answer hit Lewandowsk like a road roller da ;).

"They came here before me?!" Lewandowsk took a step back. "They met Fluder... he is a very good candidate to join me in the fight, but according to the brokers he is easily bought. He is a man that cares only about magic and from his perspective Ainz must be a God. He will throw whatever he can if that could get Ainz to teach him..."

"I could get him on my side and give him the idea that if he joined me. He could study magic in levels beyound he thought to be possible, bu if Ainz himself came to him... and tried to get him to joing Nazarick" Lewandowsk grabbed the letter from his inventory. "I can't trust him. It's just not worth it... Fluder Paladyne is most likely one of the enemies now or is very likely to betray me. Why it took this long for that idea to pop inside my head?"

All of that information ran wild inside Lewandowsk's imaginition. He pictured all the ways that Fluder could sell him off to Ainz in a neat package with everyone else from the group. He could not allow it.

"I am sorry. I was told to meet Fluder, but if my team came here already then there is no need." Lewandowsk said as he turned around and started walking.

"You're from the team Darkness?" The guard asked, but he was ignored.

Lewandowsk kept walking. "There goes my last move for now, but what could Ainz wants with Fluder? Maybe he wants information? Or perhaps an ally?" After walking for almost and hour without a goal he was at the same blacksmith shop he was yesteday.

The man greeted him as if the two never met. Lewandowsk was extremily satisfied with that. He walked in with out saying a word putting one silver coin on the counter, then he walked throught the back door to the open area where the forge was and he threw the letter inside the fire.

"I can keep the letter and just change the name, but it has more symbolic value this way. Fluder's invitation is gone and he can never join the group." He said in a small voice as the outside of the letter burned up. The letter turned to ashes and flew away. "Time to move on to the next part of my plan and for that I need Ainz to think I am working for him. I gotta get the Shadow Demon back."

The time was finally up. Lewandowsk waited near the bar for a couple hours and then he felt a presence in his shadow. It flickered once and the demon showed himself.

"What did you learned?" Lewandowsk asked as he made his way to a more discrete location.

"A lot... first that they will not accept your job." The demon said with an ominous tone.

"What do you mean?" He asked with an intrigued look in his face.

The demon explained about that the girl Lewandowsk was talking with was named Arche. He also told him about her situation with her parents, her sisters and how she felt about the team. It reported about the current situation of the team and that another job showed up.

Lewandowsk found it very strange that a request with that kind of pay was not circulating around the city at all. He was a bit suspicious about it, but if they are not going to accept his request he had nothing do with them. He still need a bunch of Workers teams to pull it off, but at the moment when he started walking a ding sound echoed in his mind.

"Lewandowsk, how is your mission going?" Lewandowsk had a mini stroke after hearing the voice of Ainz out of nowhere.

"Hello, Ainz. The mission is going a bit more slowly than I anticipated. I was going to hire some Workers to steal documents in the Empire, but a very lucrative request showed up so I would like to borrow some of the NPCs." Lewandowsk said trying to calm himself by telling the truth.

"That won't be necessary. We have Fluder on our side and he will give us everything we ask for. There is no need for you to stay inside the Empire." Ainz said with a very could voice.

"Understood. I'll return then." Lewandowsk said with a smirk on his mouth since he did what he wanted to do there.

"Not yet. You are going to join me and Narberal on a quest. Go to this place and wait there." A small image on a map followed by description of the area flodded Lewandowsk's mind.

"But this is..." Ainz interrupted him. "The Great Tomb of Nazarick? Yes, wait there untill further orders." The ding sound echoed once more and now Lewandowsk was alone with his thoughts.

"He gave me guard duty because he doesn't want me with moving?" Lewandowsk thought as he turned around and started moving.

He made the travel very fast taking a day and a half, stopping only to hunt for food, since he wanted to save the consumables in his inventory, and for sleeping. Once he was at the place Ainz told him to stay he hid under a tree.

* * *

Lewandowsk waited and waited and nothing happened. Until he saw many wagons moving towards him. He climbed over some trees that were about 200 meters away from the spot and hid.

As the group aproached he saw Momon leading the way. " Why is he bringing people here?" Lewandowsk thought.

Momon kept leading the group until he reached the location that Lewandowsk was supposed to be. The other wagons got into position and the people got off. They gathered around Momon, but the kinght looked confused.

"So where is the scout?" An old man with a spear asked.

Momon looked around. "He should be here already."

A man with blonde ponytail chuckled. "Maybe he went inside the dungeon to grab some treasures."

Momon looked at Nabe. "Okay we can't find him. Nabe give the signal."

Nabe tilted her head. "Signal?" Everyone stared at Momon.

"Yes, the signal. Just do a very loud whistle."

Nabe nodded. She filled her lungs with air, placed two fingers inside her mouth and made the loudest whitsle she could.

Lewandowsk heard it and jumped off the tree. "He's wants me to go there?" He asked himself as he made his way.

After getting there Momon shook his head. "I can't belive you won the bet man. You hide very well for someone that big."

"What is he talking about?" Lewandowsk thought as Momon turned away and started talking with the other people. Nabe gave a look that said 'go with it' so Lewandowsk just went with it.

"It was rather easy since all I need to do was hide." He said, but everyone was focused on Momon and ignored him.

Momon was talking about night shifts and other details of the layout of the camp with some other adventure. Until he turned to Lewandowsk.

"We are going to need you here on guard duty for the latter shifts so we should rest." Lewandowsk nodded and went for a walk around the camp. He saw the group Foresight looking over a small hill... straight to Nazarick. Lewandowsk was able to put two and two together.

"So you dump my offer for this?" He said in a funny tone while taking of his helmet. The group turned around and he walked closer to them.

"And you are?" The man with a red haid ornament looked at his plate. "Part of the Darkness team I suppose. Momon did say he had his newest member scouting the area." The man with plate gauntlents added.

Lewandowsk nodded. "Yes, I am Lewandowsk. The newest adition to the team Darkness, but you already knew me." He pointed at Arche. "You shot me down for Dungeon Diving? That stings right around here." He said with a small chuckle while pointing to his heart.

The elf looking girl turned to Arche. "Humm, so that's what you've been up to lately." She had a smirk on her face.

Arche shook her head. "I don't know what you mean. This is the man that offered that ridiculous job I told you guys about. So I said no." The members of the group began staring at Lewandowsk, right around the tattoo and hair drawning part.

"Don't get it twisted, Imina. It's just a professional relationship." The elf girl looked at him.

"Where did you learn my name?" She asked while moving herself and Arche closer to the others.

"Not just your name. Hekkeran, Roberdyck." He said the names while pointing at the them. "You would be surprised with what you can learn if you have money."

Hekkeran laughted and said. "Then you know that your job was bullshit." Roberdyck nodded. "It would be suicide to steal so much information from the Empire."

Lewandowsk shook his head. "If that's what you are think then you should leave now and go home." He pointed at the Dungeon in the distance. "That place has a lot of treasury I am sure of it, but it's too dangerous to enter those kinds of places."

"We have a lot of experiences as Workers. We will be fine." Imina said with an atitude.

"Not wanting to to say anything, but..." Lewandowsk stopped himself before saying anything important about Nazarick. "You should be very carefull in there. We don't know what your team will find." He said in an ominous tone. They all looked at the Dungeon.

"Well, I going to back to the camp. Take care guys." Lewandowsk walked away and Foresight started talking about their strategies.

Lewandowsk shook his head. "You are going to regret not accepting my request." He said with a small sigh.

After he got back, some of the other workers went to him asking about fighting and his stories, but Lewandowsk's mind was not in the conversation. He went inside his team's tent and waited there.

"I can't get attached to them. It took me sometime to remember, but Ainz said he was inviting intruders into the Tomb... so that what he meant? Am I going to participate in this?" He was killing himself trying to figure out a way to act that would look right for the NPCs of Nazarick for the rest of the afternoon.

After the day turned to night. Momon entered the tent with Nabe. Lewandowsk was already bowing and Nabe gave a small smile.

"You're starting to learn, trash." She said with a very cold voice.

"Trash? Bitch I could beat you with one arm!" He thought, but on the outside he looked very calm.

Momon ignored Nabe's comment and started talking. " I want you to stay inside the coliseum on the sixth floor inside the challenger's hall. Tell them all the information to the fight."

Lewandowsk got and nodded. "Who are they fighting?"

Nabe looked at him furiously. "Who said you could get up?!" She asked, but Momon ignored her.

"Me." He said with a very cold and harsh voice. The armor around him disappeared in a flash of light revealing his skeleon like body and his magical robes. He walked towards Lewandowsk and grabbed him. "I'll be going now, Nabe. If anything happens, take care of it." Lewandowsk's mind went bananas. "Is he going to play around even after this stopped being a game?"

Nabe nodded. The red ring on Ainz finger glew and they teleported. Lewandowsk found himself inside the hall of the coliseum, it took him days of fighting and weeks of preparations to get to this point before, but now he was at the sixth floor in a flash."Give them the best information about me." Ainz said before teleporting.

"Like the people here could beat you with just some advices." He thought as he started counting the bricks on the wall to pass time. The memories about his armor breaking from the acid plants on the forest brought back the image of his guild.

* * *

"_Guys... my gear is broken again. I need some repair powder." He wrote on the chat with an angry face at the end._

"_Again?! Can you please stop fu**** around in here. We don't have that much repair powder."_

"_Just give me the item. I farmed most of what we have anyways."_

"_You farmed?! Lewandowsk, you were having cyber sex with some new weirdo under a bridge for the past "_

"_No. I was buying information about the best farming spots near, Nazarick."_

"_Whatever you say, Kuromi-chan." Everyone typed KEK on the chat._

"_Where did you..."_

* * *

A light appeared in the hall bringing Lewandowsk back to reality. "Out of all the memories it had to be that time?" He thought as he looked at the light.

It went away and he walked towards the group of people at the back of the hall. "Wow, you guys are unlucky." Lewandowsk said as he approached them.

It was the Foresight group. Hekkeran got in front of him with his swords ready. "What are you doing in here? What is going on?"

Lewandowsk shook his head. "No, no, no. Listen well you idiots and maybe, just maybe, you'll get out of here alive."

**The end... for now.**

**Thank you for your support for the story. Right now, my new job is taking too much of my focus, but I think I'll be able to get back posting one chapter a day by the end of this week, maybe. Tell me what you thought about the chapter and I'll see you on the next one. Peace!**


	14. Ainz vs Foresight

**Hello, everyone. How is your week going? I am having a good week now that I figured out a way to write more of the fannfiction, soon I'll be back to updaiting daily, but for now enjoy the **

**Reviews of the last chapter:**

**UndeadLord22: Maybe? Who knows? XD**

**Perran Onh: And belive me when I say that, even though they were free, they were not cheap.**

**Dante11: You'll see that "Luck" will play a funny roll in the chapter. Wink wink. I got you fam... I got you. XD**

**lel: That's spoiler and I don't do spoiler, but I am curious about what you thoughts are. Tell me about you opinion on this chapter.**

* * *

_When we last saw our MC... Lewandowsk tried to foward his plans and went to deliver a letter for Fluder Paladyne, but he was shocked after learning that Ainz was faster at securing ally. Because of that, Lewandowsk decided to not invite the mage fearing that he was already working for the undead and that fear was latter confirmed._

_Lewandowsk was called back to Nazarick by Ainz to perform a coach and hype man duty inside the arena at the sixth floor. Ainz had delibarete called some intruders to invade the tomb so he he could test the defennses of his domain. But the people that fell into the trap was a group of workers that Lewandowsk was attempting to hire, Foresight. What will our hero do? Will he save the group endangeringg his plans or just throw them under the bus?_

Lewandowsk crouched down and the team Foresight formed a semi circul in front of him. He looked at each of them and shook his head.

"Alright then, here's the situation. You guys are f**** up, there is no way to escape from here alive."

Every member of Foresight nodded. "If you, an adamantite, work under the ruler of this tomb, then there is no escape for us, but that does not mean that one of us can't..." Hekerran said looking at Arche.

"No, I won't..." The girl tryed to say, but was interrupted by the elf.

"Arche, your escape will be our focus for now on. After you go we will figured out a way to leave too."

Lewandosk raised his hand. "I'll keep that in mind, but I'll try my best to take you all out from here." He cracked his neck and started to massage it.

"I'll have to convice Ainz to let you guys go, bu I'm 100% sure that's not happening. This stress is stiffing my muscles." He began to do some light streches.

"I'm starting to have doubts about helping you, but I said that I would do it so I'll give my best shot." Lewandowsk looked at Hekkeran's eyes.

"Alright then. First, your opponent in this arena is Ainz Ooal Gown, the strongest magic caster comparable to the Eight Greed Kings and the Six Gods."

They frove, Arche must have blinked a hundread times before speaking. "Are you sure about that?"

Lewadowssk nodded and turned to her. "I know he his. Maybe he isn't the strongest in stats or magic, but with his magic itens and experiance in PvP he most likely is one of the best that there is."

This time Hekkeran raised his voice. "How do you know that? He could just be stronger than an adamantite and you are just exaggerating."

Lewandowskk chuckled at his comment. "Belive me. The great title of **ADAMMANTITE, **isn't worth muh from my point of view. In fact, calling yourself the best of humannity when you are that weak would only invite ridicule"

Roberdyck scratched his beard and smiled. "You're saying that you are in a different level than an adamantite. Meaning that you can take him, right?"

"Ainz vs Me? I could take him and maybe last a couple minutes." Lewandowsk answered honestly. No one was shocked by that comment.

"While my stats are a bit more well distributed, his itens beat me by a lot. It's so bad it's not even funny."

"The how are we going to win?" Imina said with a very impatiant voice.

Lewandowsk started laughing very hard. "You don't. That's the problem. Are you not paying attention? I have to convince him to let you guys go."

Imina made a fist and grunted. "Can't we just escape? The door behind us is opened!"

Everyone looked at the dark corridor barely lit by the (Continual Light) spell. At the end there was a gate completely open.

Lewandowsk pointed a it. "You'll die. Even I can't make it back to the surface from here. We need magic, but I can hardly use it and guess who can use magic better than me?"

"Our opponent." Hekkeran said while staring at the light at end of the hall

"Indeed. If we can convince Ainz your're "free", but if we can't you're dead." Lewandowsk said free with air quotations.

"What do you mean by "free"?" Arche asked mimicking Lewandowsk motions.

He sighted. "As free as I am hopefully, or at least as free as he will allow."

Everyone looked down for a moment, after a couplle seconds Lewandowsk jumped up and started walking slowly. "I have an idea of what to tell him, but we must hurry we took too much time already."

Hekkeran blinked twice and rushed in front of Lewandowsk stoping him. "What if he wants to fight? What should we do?"

Lewandowsk looked back at the team. Roberdyck started praying, Imina walked to Hekkeran's side and Arche's face went black.

"You're thinking of your sisters?" He asked her.

The girl didn't even cared how he knew about then she just nodded. Lewandowsk turned foward and kept walking.

"If there is a fight you fightt as usual in a way that will satisfiy your sense of honor. You should work has a team, do as much as you can and forget about everything else." Lewandowsk strides became bigger and louder.

"Whatever you say and do in the next few minutes will decided your fate. If you wanna survive this you have to keep your focus in the here and now."

Hekkeran looked at Imina. They both smiled. Roberdyck was holding his talisman and after praying a bit more his face turned to the end of the hall.

Arche's vacant expression went away as she increased the strenght of her grip on her staff. She ran a bit to catch up with Lewandowsk and kept walking behind him. Lewandowsk took a final glance at them before saying.

"Good, if you die I'll do my best to remember you guys as you are right now. **Strong **and **fearless**" Lewandowsk said with a deep voice. Everyone nodded as they walked inside the arena. After that, a big gate closed behind them, traping them inside.

A small explosion came from the midle of the arena and after the smoke cleared it revealed a dark elf.

"On the challenger side we have four of the idiots who don't know their place!" She then pointed at the gate on the other side of the arena. "Their opponent will be our great Overlord, the greatest of the supreme beigns Lord Ainz Ooal Gown and the Overseer Albedo!"

The skeleton entered with a beautifull woman with black wings. They both were walking towards Lewandowsk and Foresight. Arche leaned closer to Lewandowsk and whispered in his hear.

"He's not a magic caster. I have a talent and it says he can't use magic at all" She then grabbed his shoulder. "You lied to us!" She yelled.

The group grabbed their weapons and looked at Lewandowsk. He said nothing. After a couple seconds the undead got closer to them. Lewandowsk oppened his mouth, but Ainz stoped him before he could talk by asking.

"Are they ready?" Ainz said while looking at the group.

Hekkeran ran foward and stood in between Ainz and Arche. He looked at the undead. "Lord Ainz Ooal Gawn..." Ainz interrupted him. "It's Gown."

"I apologize." Hekkeran bowed. "We deeply regret invading your tomb. If there is a way to make it up for you..." Ainz raised his hand towards him.

"You people are those kinds of people? The kind that would let and insect leave your home after it entered and landed on your food?" He shook his head. "No, I don't think so, and even then the insect was acting in self preservation. What you are doing here is just satifying your own greed."

"No, you're..." Arche tried to speak up, but Lewandowsk stopped her with a glance. His eyes were saying -Don't make this worse-, after that he looked back at Ainz.

"What if we had permission?" Said Hekerran with a timid voice.

"Permission? Impossible!" Ainz's started rubbing his chin.

"Permission? Why are you making shit up? This is life or death and you can't even come up with a good lie?" Lewandowsk mentally face palmed.

The rest of the group was shocked and staring at Hekkeran. Ainz finally stopped thinking and asked.

"Permission from who? I know you are lying, but I have to be sure."

"He's gonna get himself and the rest of his team killed." Lewandowsk tought.

Hekkeran was about to speak when Lewadowsk raised his voice. "I did!"

Albedo and Ainz looked at Lewandowsk. They made no sound for several seconds. Foresight moved slightly to the side in order to hide behind Lewandowsk.

The silence kept going... Ainz stared at Lewandowsk. Both of them were standing there... looking... menacingly. ** ゴ**** …****...**

"You did?" Ainz asked breaking the silence. " You gave permission to some random thugs to invade my home? Why?"

Lewandowsk stepped foward. "I need some hands to help Nazarick so I decided to recruit them." Albedo was not happy. She walked foward getting ready to speak, but Ainz stopped her.

"Why? Why did you give permission for them to come here? Why get help from outside Nazrick when you could have asked for servants here?" Ainz insisted.

Lewandowsk's right eye twitched. " I need humans in order to do it and I need them to be lucky. That's why I told them to come." Lewandowsk moved to the side and pointed at the group. "Look at them, it was nearly impossible for me to get up here, yet here they are. Don't you think Lady Luck is on their side?"

Ainz took a deep breath (even though he had no lungs) and looked at Lewandowsk. "That sounds like a lot of crap to me. Shadow Demon"

Lewandowsk's shadow flickered. "Yes, my Lord." The demon crawled out of the shadows.

Arche jumped back and everyone else did the same a few moments later..

"Is what he is saying true?" Ainz asked with a very cold voice.

"No, my Lord. He has not given permission to any of them. All that he said up until now are lies." The demon said.

Ainz looked at Lewandowsk. "He says you're lying."

Lewandowsk gave a small smirk. "Indeed, I never spoke it word for word, but it was implied in the conversation. Perhaps the Shadow Demon lacks the intelligence to understand me."

The demon turned to Lewandowsk ready to attack him, but stopped after feeling a very strong and angry energy. He went back into the shadows.

"You piece of s****. You dare to come into my house as a guest. Try to trick me into sparing f**** scumbags, lying to my face and then mocking my servants!" Ainz was having a meltdown while realizing his (Aura of Despair). Albedo had her hands covering her hears, Aura was hiding her face behind her arm and the team Foresight was behind Lewandowsk.

"You are the one mocking me!" Lewandowsk said with a very angry voice. "You call me a vassal, but give me no land, house or even a room inside Nazarick. Not only that you gave me a spy to keep tabs on me! How am I going to help Nazarick if you try to stop me at every turn." The (Aura of Despair) was going even stronger now.

"You say this is my fault?!" Ainz voice became even deeper. Albedo wanted to say something, but after looking at Ainz she choose not to. " Wait a minute! You invaded Nazarick too! You are just like them! That's why you are acting in this way!"

Lewandowsk walked foward leaving the group exposed to Ainz's aura. They started to shriver. "Invaded Nazarick?! You hired them to come here in first place and did you forget what you did with me? Almost ten years of Pking by you and your guild, do you have any idea how much gold, itens and time you made me and all those people waste? That invasion was your fault too. Or did you think you could throw all the blame on someone else?

"And you think that circumstances change everything? Just because..." Lewandowsk raised his voice even more.

"Exactly, Ainz. You can consider that or not, but know that if you don't you are acting just like those idiots that pushed us into Yggdrasil on the first place!" Ainz's aura was gone and a green light glew inside him.

Lewandowsk felt that he calmed down and dropped the atitude. "It's been a while since you are strong. Did you forget how it felt to be in that situation? Back then it was beyound us. They made the world like that and kept going until it was so bad that none of us could stand it, but here you can choose. You can choose, Ainz. You have the **POWER**.**" **Lewandowsk made a very funny voice when he said power.

"Their idiots, Ainz. Instead of killing them, let them work under me. They will bring glory to Nazarick no matter how small it will be." Ainz looked at Lewandowsk.

They stared at each other for a while and then...

"No." Ainz said with a very angry voice.

The group looked at each other and nodded. They looked as Lewandowsk moved to the side.

Foresight grabbed their weapons and charged at Ainz, but Lewandowsk stopped them and moved to intercept. He punched Hekkeran in the face, grabbed two arrows that Imina fired and used his forearm to block the spell that Arche casted.

"Why are you..." Roberdyck said with a confused face.

"You are a vassal of Nazarick. I am pleased that you did not foget about that."Ainz said with a smal chuckle.

Lewandowsk's showed a very displeased face.

"Since you like them so much, Lewandowsk. Prove to me! What is more important? Your morals or **ME**?!" Ainz raised both of his arms. "Change of plans. I call Lewandowsk, my vassal, to fight in my place. Show them the power of **THE GREAT TOMB OF NAZARICK**."

Ainz grabbed Albedo and teleported to the VIP room. Lewandowsk equiped his sword and medium shield. He grabbed his helmet from his inventory and equiped it too, but not before Foresight had a long look at his face.

"I am..." Lewandowsk started saying, but Hekkeran interrupted him.

"Don't give me that." He said with a smile.

Roberdyck nodded. "You stood up for us even agaist that monster. There is no need for that."

"Just like you say. People have their own circumstances. You have your reason and we have our own." Imina said with a strong and confidant voice.

Lewandowsk looked at Arche. She started to shake.

(Lion's Heart)

Roberdyck casted his buff spell on her. She then looked at her opponent and said.

"I only care about two things, but if I fall here they will die..." She was unable to finish her sentance.

"Must be too concerned about her sisters to talk about them" Lewandowsk tought as he remember that the Shadow Demon was still on him. He nodded at them.

"Are you ready?" Lewandowsk asked as he moved closer. They started moving. Imina and Roberdyck started moving to the flanks. Arche stayed around the midle.

Hekkeran ran foward.

[Twin Blade Attack]

He moved both of his swords to strike Lewandowsk.

(Lesser Strenght) (Renforce Armor)

Roberdyck buff him as he moved to the flank.

(Flash)

Hekkeran moved slightly to side making Lewandowsk look directly to the light. He flinched and covered his eyes. But that was a lie, because of his movements Hekkeran attack was blocked.

"What?" Imina said as a second Lewandowsk appeared.

[Double Strike]

Lewandowsk's doble blocked the strike and he himself attacked.

(Lesser Dextarity)

Roberdyck buffed Hekkeran.

[Dull Pain] [Ability Boost]

Hekkeran used some of his martial arts, but Lewandowsk's blade went thru his body. It entered at the hip and exited a bit higher, a very powerfull swipe that sliced him in half.

"Arche you have to run-!" Roberdyck yelled.

[2nd Step]

Lewandowsk jumped at Roberdyck and before he could react his head was rolling on the floor.

"ARGHHHHH!" Imina screamed as she fired tree arrows at the same time.

Lewandowsk equiped his crossbow, turned and fired. His bolt traveled thru the air, destroyed one of the arrows and reached Imina's chest. After the moment of impact a strong lighting was realized from the bolt making a hole in her. The two arrows reached Lewandowsk, but did no damage.

(Fly)

Arche flew into away from Lewandowsk, but with a single jump he grabbed her. After that, he thew her on the floor.

Lewandosk crushed her right hand with his foot. Kicked her in the stomach seven times, each time with more force saying. "This is what you get for coming here!" She was about to pass out.

(Lesser Healing)

Some of her bones were healed and she remainded concious. Lewandowsk casted the healing magic on her right before he placed his foot over her head. Slowly increasing the strenght until...

It took about five seconds. She screamed, punched him and even casted spells, but her fate was already sealed. Lewandowsk's foot finally reached the ground and the screaming was over. The only sound that could be hear was cheers from the audiance.

"I am impressed. Not the most original and far from the best, but it was good." Albedo said as she jumped back into the arena.

"Where is Ainz?" Lewandowsk asked.

"Humpf! Lord Ainz has no time to speak with you right now. In fact, you are to stay in the sixth floor of Nazarick until further notice." She said with a big smile.

"There is a house for you in the forest. Mare will take you there. Mare!" Albedo yelled and the young male elf jumped down and ran towards Lewandowsk.

"Th-th-th-this way, sir." Mare started walking and Lewandowsk followed. They didn't spoke a single word until they reach the house.

"Yo-yo-you are to stay in here. Lord Ainz's orders." Mare said, but Lewandowsk just nodded and entered. He walked a bit inside the house until he found the bedroom.

(Clean)

All the blood and nasty things that were on his armor were gone.

(Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean) (Clean)

Lewandowsk casted that spell until he got tired from the overuse of mana. He climbed on his bed and grabbed his left leg.

"The cramp is killing me" He said as he unequepied his armor and massaged his leg. His right eye twitched as he remembered what he did.

Lewandowsk fell to his bed, closed his eyes and drifted away almost immediately.

* * *

**The end... for now.**

**Thanks for reading one more chapter of this "great" story XD. Hope you liked it, leave your review with your OPINION on this one. See you next chapter.**


	15. Stuck inside Nazarick

**What's up, fam. Got some extra time today so I went ahead and wrote the net chapter. I see that some of you really "liked" Lewandowsk actions on the previos one. XD**

**I enjoyed reading your thoughts about them and they were amazing, thank you for sending them in. I am really happy that the story is bringing some sort of entertainemant in your life, be it happinies or anger. XD**

**I'll respond to the new reviews in the section bellow.**

**UndeadLord22: The story has focused on his perspective up until now so he has some plot armor... for now.**

**Kyle77776: In this story, the effects of being an undead are turning him into more of a monster than in the anime so I can't make any promises.**

**Perran Onh: No talk no jutsu here! Get that shiat out here. XD Ainz is a bit less carring in the this story, but just a bit.**

**StormSlitner: He was trusting that Ainz was going to give him a break because they are from the same world. Big Oof.**

**DestinyVain: The MC is kinda of a wimp that bended over to Ainz, but what can you do when you are trying to fight the strongest creature alive.**

**Lel: Indeed. Big Oof.**

**Logan: Silver lining. At least they died there and none of that torture or being the home of a couple hundred insects.**

* * *

_When we last saw our MC... Lewandowsk agreed to help Foresight escape the claws of Nazarick. He explained that even with his help it would be impossible to run away and that the only exit was if they got permission to leave. At first, Lewandowsk was not that confidant that he could do it, but he conviced himself that maybe, just maybe, he could pull it off._

_Foresight went along with his idea since they had no other option, once they saw Ainz they attempted to reason with him, but failed. Lewandowsk took control by trying to do the same, but failed too. Ainz was pissed at the intruders for obvious reasons and now he was pissed at Lewandowsk too for standing up agaist him to save trash._

_After that, the "trash" attacked Ainz, but Lewandowsk stopped them. He decided to double down on his previous position as a Vassal and killed all members of Foresight in a way he belived would please the NPCs. It was not enought though. Lewandowsk finds himself impresioned inside Nazarick. What will happen to our hero?_

* * *

It's been two days since the incident. Lewandowsk stayed inside the house, reading some books thatAinz sent him. The only conversations he had came from the the NPCs that brought him food and water a couple times during the day.

Lewandowsk rubbed and massaged his leg eight to nine times every hour. The cramps became the only thing that kept him in the moment, alert and ready.

"I f***** up, I should have just let them fight Ainz. Why did I think that he could be argued with?" Lewandowsk was limping around the room thinking and replaying his actions. He was not focused on finding a way to help Foresight. He was focused in what he could have done to not have angered Ainz.

He sat down to massage his legs again when he heard a knocking of the door. He got up and aswered it.

"What can I help you with, Ainz?" Lewandowsk said as he noticed that the undead came alone. He gestured with his hand offering Ainz to come in, but the skeleton stopped him.

"I wanna talk with you in a more private area." Ainz grabbed Lewandowsk's shoulder and his red ring glowed. In an instant, they were inside the guild round table room.

Ainz sat on the closest chair he could find annd Lewanndowsk went to the opposite side. He sat down and faced Ainz.

"Are we cool now?" Lewandowsk asked. His expression was rather vague and his sight was unfocused. Ainz shook his head.

"We were always cool. You did what you thought was right and paied the price. I didn't have that much problem with you after I calmed down." He lifted his index figer and continued. "The problem is that the others hate you even more now."

"You mean the NPCs? Do they want me dead or something?" He asked as he focused on Ainz's words.

"Pretty much, but I don't want to do that since you are a player of Yggdrasil just like me. If it is possible I would like to keep our current agreement." Ainz placed his hands over the table. "But if it's too much trouble, maybe I should let you go..."

Lewandowsk stoop up quickly and said. "No. I am well aware that I don't fit very well in the Tomb, but I think that having a human living in here will make it easier for the take over of human coutries."

Ainz nodded. "I don't think you can help that much, since we have Albedo and Demiurge. They can make a plan to work around that and I have a feeling you'll make more problem than you'll solve.

"That may be true, but if the NPCs are as good as you say they'll be able to plan around me as well." Lewandosk said with a fake smile.

"Maybe, but for now you'll stay inside Nazarick. That'll be our punishment." Ainz got up, grabbed the staff from the wall and walked towards the door.

Lewandowsk got up and followed him. "You're not taking the Guild Weapon outside, right? If it was destroyed you would lose everything in the guild." He caugth up with Ainz and opened the door for him.

"Don't worry this one is a replica. I got the real one hidden in the treasuary." Ainz walked outside of the room and Lewandowsk followed one step behind him. "We are going to meet the Baharuth's Emperor. Just follow me."

"I knew it. Paranoid bastard!" He thought as he stared at the staff.

Lewandowsk nodded and after walking for a couple minutes they were in the throne room. Some of the guardains were already there.

Albedo was the first one to notice Ainz's arrival.

"Good afternoon, Lord Ainz." She said after bowing. The others did the same.

"Good afternoonn, guardians. I belive our guests will arrive shortly" Ainz walked and sat on his throne.

Albedo nodded. "They should be here soon, my lord." They got up and stared at Lewandowsk.

Demiurges was the one that dislpayed the most hostility, followed by Albedo and Coccytus. They said nothing and walked to their positions near the throne. Ainz snapped his fingers and the doors opened.

A Death kinght walked in carrying a golden chair with the crest of Nazarick on the back. The chair also had many different gems and purple ornaments with the logo of Nazarick. The Death knight placed the chair a couple meters away from the throne.

"Stay there, Lewandowsk." Ainz pointed at the chair. He went into his inventory and pulled out a golden staff, but this one was made with a single snake and no gem.

Aura grabbed the staff and gave it to Lewandowsk. " You are now the leader of your branch inside Nazarick. Bring as many people as you want under your leadership further down the line, but for now I think you should work under Demiurge."

Demiurge gave a step foward. "With due respect, Lord Ainz. After what he did... this human should be punished. He has yet to earn a place in Nazarick and to make up for what he did."

"Indeed, Lord Ainz. This human is not worth it." Albedo added.

"He. Needs. To. Learn. His. Place." Coccytus said right before reliasing a stream of air.

Ainz nodded. "And he will... but what he said was true. I sent a spy to keep tabs on him and treated him as an enemy from the first place. Of course he would be displeased. Demiurge!"

The demon bowed. "Yes, my lord?"

Ainz rubbed his chin. "He will work under you for a while. I understand that you need more help with your new project."

Demiurge gave a big smimle. "Do you mean the farm, my Lord?"

Ainz nodded once again.

"Excelent idea, my lord. Human imput would be very usefull at the farm and it would show him a bit of Nazarick's terror. Sasuga, Ainz-sama." Demiurges bowed and the other guardians claped. "Sasuga, Ainz-sama." They all said together.

Aura finaly walked over to Lewandowsk. "Here take it. Keep it on your side while in here and look strong in front of the guests."

Shalltear aproached with a purple robe and place it over the back of the chair. "Is this good enough?" She asked while looking at Albedo. "Perfect." Ainz responded.

Lewandowsk equiped all of his armor except his helmet and sat down. He kept a firm grip on his new staff.

Everyone went into position. Some of Nazarick's undead went inside and made a line from the main door all he way to the throne. At the center was Ainz, to his side at same heigth as the throne, the guardians. Lewandowsk was siting a couple meters from the throne further to the right than the undead line.

He could only be seen after you made it all the way to the throne.

They all stood there waiting after a couple minutes until... they heard the door opening. Two of the pleiades walked in followed by Ainz's guests. They walked all the way to the throne and then the pleiades bowed.

Lewandowsk did not noticed, bu Demiurge transformed his head. "Is he concerned that people will find out he is Jaldabaoth?" He thought before he was finaly able to see the guests.

"Fluder Paladany? I am glad I didn't delivered that letter." Lewandowsk felt a small sense of security.

They stood in front of Ainz and didn't even noticed the man siting on the chair to their left.

"I am **Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, Emperor of the Baharuth**. I came here to discuss the misunderstandigs bettween my nation and you."

Demiurge gave one step foward. "You wish to speak with Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, the greatest of all the supreme beings and that's your atitude?! (**BOW)**!"

All but the emperor bowed. They were confused and despared.

"Demiurge!" Ainz said with a harsh voice. The demon bowed and the guests got up.

"I apologize for the actions of my subordinnate. There can be very quick to judge when it comes to me or our home. I am **Ainz Ooal Gown, ruler of Nazarick.**"

"There is no need to apologize, Lord Ainz. It is in fact, quite common for those kinds of mistake to happen. In fact, our current siuation came from one of those mistakes." He pointed at a jar that one of his subrdinnates was carrying.

"The head ofthe person responsible for the horrible attack on your home is inside this jar." The man carrying the jar walked foward.

Ainz raised his chin while looking at Lewadowsk. The man got up and walked to the jar.

The guests finaly realized he was there. Lewandowsk grabbed the jar with one had while carrying the staff on the other. He walked all the way to Ainz and presented it.

Ainz opened the jar. "What should we do with you?" He said in a loud voice before Lewandowsk walked back to his chair.

His eyes glew an even more perfect version of red and a black liquid egulfed the head. If fell to the ground and became a Death kingth.

Jircniv's jaw dropped to the floor as the new undead joined the line. Everyone was shocked.

"You can go now." Ainz said with a casual tone.

The guests gave confused glances at each other. "What about the apologies and the presents?" Jircniv said confused.

"There is no need. Now that Nazarick is on the map I wanna start preparing for future attacks as soon as possible." Ainz glanced at Lewandowsk. "Not to mention that the incident revealed some interesting results."

Theyy all looked at Lewandowsk. He lowered his head.

"But that does not matter, Emperor. We must prepare for fights until the peace inside Nazarick returns." Ainz's eyes started to glow.

Jircniv's eyes grew ten fold. "What about an alliance?" He said trying to get control of the situation.

"Alliance?You mean offering your country to us, right?" Shalltear asked with a smirk, but she was shoot down by Aura kicking her in the butt.

"You would build a country here and rule it as you see fit while the Baharuth's Empire will give you full political suport." Jircniv said with a strong tone.

"That would be desirable." Ainz said before snaping his fingers. "Demiurge, you'll be responsible for establishing communicatios with the Baharuth's Empire." The Demon nodded.

"Then I'll leave Loune Vermillion here. Considere his opinion has my own." Jircniv moved to the side and the walked forward..

"Very well. Then we are done for today, but maybe you wouuld want to spend the rest of the day to get to know my home, Emperor Jircniv." Ainz asked while his eyes were glowing.

"I must decline. I need to go back to the Empire at once, so that I can start the preparations for the alliance. I would like a tour after that"

"Very well. Yuri, escort them." Ainz said while looking at her.

"Yes, my Lord." She got up and they followed her to the exit.

"You are very scary, Lord Ainz." Lewandowsk said as he got up and walked to the throne.

"What do you mean, human?" Shalltear asked confused.

"I see that, even though you are human, you can recognize the intelect of our supreme being to some extent." Demiurge said with a smile. "I'll explain."

* * *

In the Kingdoom of Re-estizen in the best inn of the capital.

A small girl walked up to a group of adventures. "You're Lakyus from Blue Roses?" She asked with a timid voice.

"Yes. How can I help you litlle one?" She crouched to reach the girl's eye level.

"This is for you." She gave her a letter with a small hammer and scythe drawn in red. The girl quickly walked away. The others were curiosed and leaned closer.

"Whatcha got there, Lakyus?" Gagaran asked. "Never seen a seal like that before." Evileye added.

"I don't know." Lakyus said as she opened the letter.

* * *

**The end... for now.**

**Thank all of you guys for supporting the story up until now. It's been really fun to do it and I hope you are enjoyin it as well. I don't have much to say this time around so have a beautifull dwang and see you next chapter.**


	16. Lewandowsk gets a new job

**Hello, everyone. I'm sorry it took this long to write the new chapter. Work has been a little more demanding now. I went back to finish another original story that I've been too lazy to finish. I didn't had a time frame for this story, but I'll try to complete it before May. Wish me luck. **

**I'll respond to your reviews here.**

**StormSlitner: I don't see it that he is underestimated. It's more like Ainz's turning a blind eyes and cutting him some slack since he is only acting with his emotions. Or is him?**

**Perran Onh: Tragic, very tragic. But it's only the starting now. XD**

**Dante111: I'm very happy that you liked it. To tell the truth I only decided on Foresight's fate as I was writing the chapter XD. For better or for worst, I just write as I go along with a vague idea of the plot.**

**Lel: There will be interactions with the maids, but it will take a while for that. I will finish the story, don't worry.**

**Vulcunniko: Yes, I'm still here. XD I'm not dropping the story. Don't worry.**

**I gotta thank Vulcunniko and Lel. I had the this chapter done for days now, but I was not very satisfied with it so I just kept trying to improve it with no sucess. I was about to go on my vicious cycle of trying to get it perfect, failing and doubting myself. If not for you guys this chapter would take around a week or to before I posted it. Thanks to you two, I decided to stop that and trust that you'll like it. Tell me about it on your review.**

* * *

_When we last saw our MC... Lewandowsk was even more screwed than before. He is now workinng for Demiurge at the farm, but his plan is starting to move foward even without him. Lakyus was thhe first to get the letter and hopefully... she will not be the last. Will things start to turn around for our hero?_

Demiurge took Lewandowsk to the farm on the same day that he was assigned there. He teleported using the (Gate) spell.

They were in an actual farm... there were cows, chickens, pigs and other animals you would expect to find. A house, stables, etc.

"This is a cover. You'll be working down there." He pointed to the said while giving an ominous smile and fixing his glasses. He snapped his fingers and a couple people came running, two oung girls and an old man. They bowed to Demiurge.

"Was there any abnormal situation while I was out?" Demiurge asked to the old man that bowed to him.

"Yes, Lord Demiurge. Some bandits attacked us, but we took them inside the farm. Neuronist had a little chat with them and it seems they were working alonne." The old man said.

"Very well. From now on they are part of our farm... we will treat them accordingly." Demiurge said with an even scarier grin.

"Come, Lewandowsk." Lewandowsk nodded and walked by Demiurge's side. They went inside the house. It looked like a regular peasant home, maybe a bit better but prettty normal. Until they reached the bedroom...

Demiurge placed his hand on a crack on the wall and pushed it. The wall moved revealing a secret stair case.

"How far does this go? " Lewandowsk asked while raising one of his eyebrows.

"4 km underground with an area of around 3 km².There are many other entrances, but this one leads to the center." Demiurge said while grabbing an unlit torch from the wall. "We don't have many lit areas underground since most of the guards don't need it, but since you're human you should have one."

(Continnual Light)

"Here you go." Demiurge casted the light spell on the tourch and handed it to Lewandowsk.

"Thanks, I guess." Lewandowsk grabbed it and started walking. They both started walking to the underground.

"It's 4km, right? Why not just teleport?" Lewandowsk asked

Demiurge shook his head. "We have magical barriers inside to prevent teleportation and other magic. That way, any intruders have to use this stairs and entertain the guards." Demuirge pointed to the celling. A black liquid like substance was inside one of the many cracks that decoreted the walls, floor and celing.

"Abyss slimes?" Lewandowsk asked as he touched one of the creatures. It jumped from the crack on the right wall to another on the left wall.

"Indeed." Demiurge said while giving a small chuckle. "They were not that common in Yggdrasil. I've only seen this many inside the 3rd floor of Nazarick. If memory serves me they respond to light." Lewandowsk covered thd torch lights

The demon ignored Lewandowsk considerations on the monsters. He cleared his throat and started talking.

"Lord Ainz trusts you." Lewandowsk gave a big surprised look.

"In fact, I advised him to dispose of you several times already, but he denied." Demiurge waited a bit before he countinued.

"Lord Ainz's intelect is far greater than mine. I belive he is making moves considering facts that would be impossible to predict and I belive you have a far more important role than I could even imagine." He stopped annd turned to Lewandowsk.

"With that out of the way. You have no idea how frustraiting it is for me not to know what our Lord is planing by keeping a disguting animal like you at the same levels of a Guardian. I am inferior to Lord Ainz, but I'll test you the way I see fit. I belive he sent you here for that reason... so that would test you."

"Do what you must Demiurge, but why are you telling me this?" Lewandowsk asked as he stood there looking at the demon.

"So that you would know that I was testing you and that I am keeping an eye on you. I want yo know that you can carry out an order under supervision, since that is the only way you'll be leaving Nazarick for now on." Demiurge started walking again.

"Weird flex, but okay." Lewandowsk said with a small smile on his face as he started following Demiurge.

They walked down the stairs for a couple minutes. When they reached the 1km mark the slimes were covering the steps.

Demiurge kept walking. When his feet made contact with the slime the creature grabbed him and started pulling him downnwards on the stairs with great speed. Lewandowsk did the same annd both of them reached the underground farm in less than ten minutes.

The slimes turned back and went back up.

" I've never seen slimes do that before." Lewandowsk asked with a satisfied face. "That wa really cool." They were in an empty room with only door at the other side.

"Those slimes react too moviment... they are there in case someone tries to flee." Demiurge said as he grabbed a key from his pocket.

"In case they make it that far, right?" Lewandowsk said as he aproached Demiurge. The demon opened the door.

Lewanndowsk heard a loud scream as soon as the door was opened. The creature that was blocking the door on the other side moved and they both walked in.

"DeathKnight? How can someone flee with this guarding the exit." Lewandowsk was making his best effort to ignore the now faint screaming and sobbing he was hearing.

They walked even further inside where Lewandowsk saw what looked like two humans in a cage. Demiurge stoped and turned to a figure that was loading a crate..

"Are you done processing it?" He asked. The creature walked closer and bowed. "Yes, Lord Demiurge."

Lewandowsk walked a bit closer and moved the torch. "An insect moster?" He thought to himself as he looked at the strange green creature.

"Lewandowsk. Help our processsor with his task." Demiurge said as he turned to the cage.

"Help with what?" Lewanndowsk asked. He looked at the cage.

"Nothing really. Just hold them down while he extracts the materials." Demiurge said as he took of his glasses and started cleaning them on a tissue he had on his pockets.

"Okay..." Lewandowsk felt extremely uncomfortable as he made his way to the cage. He placed his torch on the ground near it and took a clear view of the humans.

Two adult males were inside... naked. They jumped backwards and tried to hide themselfs using their hands. "Bring them out." The processor said while he brought a table..

One of them stuck his fingers in between the bars and started screaming. Lewandowsk stopped for a second... the two people inside the cage started crying.

"Please, don't. Just let me die!" One of the man said while the other kept a very vacant and disconnected expresion, he just stood in the corner of the cage.

Lewandowsk moved his hand making the more talkative one retorck. "Where is the key?" He asked while looking at the monster.

"Key? The only lock is at the entrance." The monster pointed to the hall they used to get in. "The cage is always open."

Lewandowsk pulled the cage door and confirmed... It was open. The man started screaming even more and refused to get out.

"Come out, already." Lewandowsk said as he walked inside and grabbed the man by the legs and started pulling. He had to break the man's hand to pull him out.

"Put him on this table and hold his right foot still for me ." The monster said.

Lewandowsk was about to knock the guy unconsious, but Demiurge stopped him.

"Don't. I wannt him awake for this."

Lewanndowskk nodded and grabbed the poor man's foot. The insect aproached and from one of his appendages, a sharp claw took shape. The man started moving like crazy, but Lewanndowsk had a pretty good grip.

The mosters made a cut from the hill all the way to the fingers. The claw changed forms to a 8 sharp and wide finger looking things before turnning to spoon like objects.

The screaming only began after the creature stuck those things inside the man's wound. Even Lewandowsk wass surpised with how much the man moved and how creepy that was.

He made the mistake to look the man in the eye. Lewandowsk's grip loosened and the man went free. The bug monster grabbed the foot with it's other appendages.

"I told you to hold him still! That's way I hate to work with amatures." The monster held the man for a couple seconds more before Lewandowsk got a good grip on the man's foot.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expected you to do... whatever you are doing."

The apendages started making their way up separating the skin from the muscles. It started at the foot and climbed all the way to the man's leg. The man passed out before the bug was done with the foot.

The creature stretched the skin to make sure he had a clean cut and clipped it off. He made another cut to make a sheet and folded it like a carpet.

"I have the right leg skin. Hold the left one now." The creature placed the skin inside a crate and turned around.

Lewandowsk gaged a bit before asking. "Why is he not bleeding?"

After asking that the blood started to flow. A very small hint of blood began spreading around the exposed muscle on the leg.

"I secrete a very powerfull blood clothing agent... can't have them die too fast." The same claw as before apeared and Lewandowsk quickly held the left foot.

"He will start bleeding a lot in a few moments."

He repeated the same process on the left leg. After that he went for the arms and then the torso.

"I don't like going to the face. Too many muscles fixed on the skin and the chancs of killing the animal are too high. Just focus on other areas." The monster said.

"Hold the right leg again." Lewandowsk followed his order. " Usualy I do this in one take, but since you're new I am doing this in order. First the skin, then the muscle."

One of the creature's appendages grabbed the torch on the floor and held it up over the table. Lewandowsk was finally able to get a clear view of the man's flesh. He almost threw the leg's man on the table and jumped back, but he held still.

He used his claw to start cutting in a very particular order. "Pay attention new guy. We use this cut to get the best meat sorted. The thighs are a bit too hard so you need a bit more control to get a finner. The cabs are a delicasy so take your time with them." He started pointing at the meat making shapes on the air showing the best angle, the positioning and how to store it. " Some of us like our meat with the blood still inside, but some don't. When you cut the human you need to think about how much blood you need to get on each piece."

He butchered the leg in a few minutes and stored the food inside a bag. "The other leg." The monster pointed to it with a very casual tone.

Lewandowsk puked in his mouth a few times while listening to the conversation and every time he looked away from the table Demiurge chuckled.

"The arms are a bit more simple, but the cuts can be a bit more awakward to beginners. There are two bones inside the forearm so you need to move it a bit while cutting. Remember to leave the bones intact." The moster turned to Lewandowsk. "We need them too."

"Even the bones? They don't waste anything..." Lewandowsk thought while looking away for the hundredth time.

The monster finished with the arms. " Some processsors like to leave the torso for latter. I am one of them. You go back to the legs and arm. Cut of the hands, feet and get rid of the joint, no one like thoses. Get the bone intact and put it with the meat, the cook will grind it."

The man was reduced to a torso and a head. "Now for the torso it's up to you. I like to go with a triangular cut to get a piece of meat and fat on the first slice and after that I go make cubes now that you can see the fat/muscle line. Get the other organs the most intact as you can and get the heart at the end."

Lewandowsk watched as the insect pulled everything from inside the body of the man. "At least, he is gone now." He thought after looking at an empty body.

The monster pulled the heart out and lungs. "Use a healing spell, put it back in the cage and... on the next one."

(Midle Cure Wounds)

The man was healed.

"How is he not dead?" Lewandowsk asked with a sad tone on his voice.

"You have to keep and eye on him. Don't let them die during the process. I was ready with the spell should he tried to escape." The monster said with a funny tone. He was telling a joke that the processors tell to the normal guards.

Lewandowsk placed him back inside the cage. After that he looked away and started breathing slowly

"**SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS PLACE?!**" Lewandowsk thought as he tried to calm himself. He placed his hands on his heart. His pulse was going thru the roof.

The monster aproached him and gave Lewandowsk a tap on the back.

"What an info dump, right?" The moster said with a funny tone. "We do that while they are awake, but since this is your first time I allowed him to pass out." The monster turned to the cage and then back to Lewandowsk.

" I'm Vlitch, by the way." The monster lowered his head. "I'm Lewandowsk." He went for a hand shake, but stopped after looking at the monster's appendage he stopped.

Demiurge walked closer. " A very good job, as aways." The insect bowed.

"You held on better than I expected." Demiurge said with a slighly annoyed voice. "Too well to be honest."

Lewandowsk turned to Demiurge. "I am just cutting meat, Demiurge. That's all I'm doing..."

"That's all I'm doing..." He repeated slowly to himself.

"Time for the next one." The insect monster said. "And this time we will do it with the human conscious."

Lewandowsk took another deep breathe. He covered his mouth for a moment and nodded.

Re-estize Kingdoom, Palace training grounds

Climb was training his sword techinchs while Gazef and Brain observed. The young man moved around a bit simulating multiple enimies and then.

[Two Folded Light Slash]

He attacked and then started breathing hard.

"Very good, Climb. I didn't think you would learn this technique so fast." Gazef said as he walked over and grabbed Climb. He brought him near the steps of the stair.

"Al that training paid off. Nice job." Brain got up and offered a spot on the stairs. Climb sat trying to calm his breathing.

"Gazef!" A voice in te distance called Gazef. The man turned to the source.

"Lakyus and the others." Brain said before they got there. She went runing and almost shoved some papers in Gazef's face.

"Gazef. Do you recognize this?" Lakyus showed the hammer and scythe mark. Gazef picked up the letter, looked at it and shook his head.

"No, I've never seen this before." He handed over the letter.

"So you didn't get one?" Evileye asked as she took the letter from Lakyus.

"No, what's in it?"

"Guys." Climb said and everyone turned to him. "I thinks thas is for you, Warrior Chief Gazef." He pointed to the wall where a letter was stuck to the wall.

" Call me Gazef, Climb." Gazef said before walking to the letter. He pulled it of the small nail annd looked at it.

"Correction, Lakyus. I just got it." He said while he showed the letter to the others.

* * *

**The end... for now**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I really appreciate your support and patience with me. I went back to a completly original story that I was writing back when I was in highschool and after I crienged a bit I started fixing it. I had a bit less free time this week and that story took most of my writing time, but don't worry I'll continue this story. Also I've had a bit of doubts about this chapter, tell me what you think of it. See you on the next chapter.**


	17. Best Employee Of The Month

**Hello, there. Welcome to another chapter of this "amizing" story XD. Thank you for reading the story so far, for the favorites and the follows. I know you've been putting up with a lot of mistakes and weird quirks that I have. This is the first thing that I wrote that someone other than close friends have read. I am happy that you are enjoying it.**

**I'll respond to the reviews here.**

**Vulcunniko: I wanted for people to be a little put off by this. Funny thing that I was excited about the processing as I was writing it XD. Thanks for your support man. You even sent me a dm. I appreciate that a lot, but you don't have to worry I am just taking care of some stuff that I have been putting off for a couple years. No disease or anything if you are worried it's just some "personality issues" that I have. Nothing that I can't handle.**

**Guest: You wrote a big review dude, thanks. I even had to look up what Squeamish was XD. Maybe Ainz will change his mind about Lewandowsk, but the people in the farm it's a big no. Ainz is aware about the humans in this fanfiction and he does not care about them. As for "the end... for now" it's just some silly thing that I like to put in the end. Even in my first language we put "To be continued" or "Continua no próximo capítulo". **

**Guest: I gt what you saying man. Lewandowskis going to go throught a a few more things before he can even make a move thought.**

**Lel: Thanks man. I like Devil may bry. Haven't played DMC 5 yet, but planing to buy it. Never read any DMCxOverlord crossover before. I think I'm gonna check it out latter XD. About the gore and blood there will be no warning. HA HA HA HA HA! Maybe I should change the story to M, but I am not sure. **

**Dante111: Soon or latter. Maybe this chapter or the next? Wink wink.**

**Toilet: You get used to it XD.**

* * *

_When we last saw our MC... Lewadowsk started his new job as a processor inside of Demiurge's farm. He started out helping a sennior member to do his job and learning from him. He was a bit disguested while he was doing it, but he did it wih sucess._

_While he did that. Far away from the farm, inside Re-estize Kingdom. Gazef finnally got his letter. Will our hero leave the farm in conditions to do what he planned to?_

"Where did the letter came from?" Lakyus said after she got closer and confirmed the symbol.

"We didn't saw anything." Tia and Tina said in unnison. "Someone was able to move close to the adamantite thiefs? That's a new one." Gagaran said followed by a big chuckle.

"Whoever it was deleviring this was the goal. Meaning that it's easier for them to hide since there is no bloodlust." Gazef said. He opened the letter and started reading.

_Greetings, Warrior Chief Gazef Stronoff. We are sending you this letter in hopes that you will join us. We don't know when or how, but there will be a time when an ancient and very powerfull undead wil rise. _

_He will threaten the core of your country... of humanity. You might not feel the effects yet, but be aware thatthey are in fact happpening right now. Soon he will take action and everyone will know about of him. I can't tell for sure what the stories will be, but whatever he does... no matter how unbeliveble it is. It must likely happened._

_We understand that you have your mind focused in the Demon that attacked your country, but it has no power when compared to what we are talking about._

_Sir Gazeff, we are writing you this message not so you can stop him yourself, for no one truly can. We are writing in the hope that you will be able to prepare and give your life trying. _

_We have prepared some itens to help you. In this letter there is a map. Every dot represents a chest full of our leader's personal weaponery. There are ten in total. We wish for you to collect them after the undead makes his move._

_Follow the order in this letter to the spots unless they are in his territory. This letter is outdated and some of the spots could be empty by the time you get there. It has costed us a lot to deliver this to you, please do not discust this with other people... even if you trust them._

_I understand that it's hard to belive in what we are saying, but we ask you to be patient and wait for the confirmation... wait for the stories. There is little we can do for you. Our position is very delicate, but we hope to get in touch with everyone eventualy. We intend to meet up with you._

_We'll do all we can to ensure that the undead will not be able to conquer the world. Even if it costs our life. Sir Gazeff, I am risking a lot right now. There could be people watching me as we write this letter. They coul kill us at any time. This is how much we care for this world._

_Please do not share this with anyone. Don't trust anyone. The walls have ears and the dooors have eyes. Keep you guard up and be safe. We need you to help in the fight so you can't die. You must survive until we meet and until we are able to deal a decisive blow._

_We hope to get in contact soon. Good luck to you and good luck to all creatures of this world._

"What's this? We are facing hordes of demons and this letter speaks about an undead?" Gazeff said as he finished reading. He gave the letter to Lakyus.

She checked the letter quickly and looked at Gazeff. "It's the same."

"Only the names and the order of the points on the map are different." Lakyus gave the letter to Evileye.

"It's hard to belive. Maybe we should give it to the king." Gazeff tried to get it back from Evileye, but the girl moved it away.

"It is hard to belive Gazeff, but we went to the closest spot there was. Just outside the city walls." The girl looked at Tia. The thief pulled out a red potion from her bag.

"We found a chest buried and the same symbol was marking the spot. This was inside." Tia said as he gave the potion to Gazeff.

"Red potion? Did you get this appraised yet?" Gazef asked as he examinnated the potion.

"Yes."Lakyus shook her head. Evileye steped foward saying. "It's a pure healing potion. One which no human, demi-humann or monster was able to create. The same type of potion that the Eight Greed Kings used to have."

Gazeff snaped his head towards Evileye. "Is that true? Are you sure about that?"

Evileye just nodded. "The Eight were a lot more advanced than the rest of the world. They could have a way to make these potions and other legendary itens. And the chances that this organization can make them are pretty high."

Everyone turned to the potion. They kept silent for a while until Climb asked. "What else was inside the chest?"

Gagaran moved foward. " This was inside of the cheast too." She pulled out a smal dagger with a very different desing. It had a scorpion carved on the wooden handle with a green gem on it's belly.

"We took it to be appraised too." Lakyus said. "It has a life steal, mana steal and holy element enchantment."

"Life and mana steal? This dagger is one of the best weapons I've seen." Brain said with an annoyed expression. "Shame this is not a sword."

"What's life steal?" Climb asked after finally recovering his breath.

"Didn't I told you to study more about magic?" Evileye responded.

"Relax, shorty. It's not a very common enchantment anyway." Gagaran sat beside Climb.

"Alright virgin listen up. Life steal is an enchantment that allows the user of the weapon to recover from damage by dealing damage to the enemy. It's a healing spell that activates by attacking someone instead of using mana." She placed the dagger in Climb's hand.

"Mana steal is the same, but with mana instead of health."

Evileye walked up to them and grabbed the dagger.

"What matters the most is not the enchantment itself. It's a rare thing to have life steal or mana steal in a weapon. Not many mages can make them, but to have both of them at the same time... and with this level of strenght." She gave it back to Gagaran.

"Not to mention the holy element. This weapon is better than Razor Edge Gazeff." Lakyus said with a serious voice.

Brain took a glance at the map and said."What are we supposed to do with it? I mean the letter...Should we go after the other points or should we..."

"No. We have to stay put." Gazeff interrupted him and folded the letter. "If any of us leaves it could make it easier for another attack. Either from demons, other countries or from the noble's faction."

Everyone nodded. They were still blaming themselfs for not being able to stop Jaldabaoth's invasion. Gazeff continued with his speech.

"We are going to keep this a secret just like it says in the letter. If this undead does shows himself or if we are contacted by these guys we will think more about this."

Gagaran got up and sighed. "Too much that we don't know. Out of nowhere comes a demon stronger than we could ever imagined. After that, a weird cult like organization that is speaking about an undead that's supose to be even stronger."

"Speaking of the demon. Any news on Jaldabaoth?" Gazeff asked the group.

"No." Evileye responded instantly. "I checked all the books and historical documents I could find and there is no record of Jaldabaoth."

They all sighed. "We should go back to work. That's better than standing here coming up with nothing."

* * *

The Farm

This was the last day of Lewandowsk's first week on the new job. He got good really fast and now he does the thing by himself.

He always would start by talking with them. Getting a feel of their personality, their origins and their fears. Talking for a couple minutes calmed Lewandowsk before he did what he had to do.

It was hard at first. Most of them would just beg or scream and others had too much already. They made Lewandowsk more uncomfortable than the screaming. These people would just stand there and do nothing. Barely even flinching during the procedure.

But some of them started talking back about the most absurd things. "They are probably hungry for a bit of human contact. For a bit of their old life." Lewandowsk thought as he made his way to the next cage.

Lewandowsk looked inside one of the cages to his right. There was the most talkative of the humans. He would speak about his shop and the neighboors. About what he wanted to do if he was able to leave and how he missed the pie from the local chef. It has a special ingrediant or so

he says.

The man nodded at Lewandowsk as their eyes meet. Even thought they spoke a lot they didn't let it show for the other processors. They somehow became 'friends' in this place.

On this day he was doing his job as usual, but this time Lewandowsk had a visitor. She was a very beautifull woman with a green chocker and glasses.

"It seems you are doing an excelent job." She said as Lewandowsk was about to use the healing scroll on the remainings of the body.

After that he placed the human inside the cage.

"Thank you. I am giving my best to get this done." Lewandowsk said with a bit of pride.

"I am Yuri Alpha and I'll be accompanying you for the day." The woman said as she fixed her glasses position. Lewandowsk missed that and grabbed the torch.

"Alright then. Let's go." Lewandowsk started walking and Yuri was following him.

They walked to the cage where the specimen was, but it was empty. Lewandowsk walked over to the processor on the other side of the room.

"Another escape attempt?" He asked the creature, but it did not responded. It simply nodded.

"Thanks." Lewandowsk took another look at his schedule. "That one won't be back for a while. Let's skip to the next." He said in a loud voice. Some of the humans close by shivered.

"Are escape attempts that common here? Why not simply lock the cages?" Yuri asked with a confused face.

"They usually try to escape right after getting here or after their first processing. Most stop doing after one try." He then looked back at the cage.

"That one is an exception. This is the fifth time she tries." Lewandowsk sighed. "She's spending some quality time with the more experienced processors."

"I see." She said with a bored voice. " Let's just go to the next then."

Yuri watched as Lewandowsk performed the art. He spent around 15 minutes to complete the thing and moving to the next.

After a bit Lewandowsk open a very specif cage. Lewandowsk pulled the person from inside. A woman.

"It's you? Are you doing that again? Can you please stop it and let me go? PLEASE?" She said as she started to hold on to Lewandowsk's leg while crying.

"We've talked about this before. Just try to relax and think of good memories. This will be over soon." He said as he leaned closer to her patted her on the head.

"Please no. Let me go!" She started shouting now. Lewandowsk forced her on the table.

"The more you move the more it will hurt. Stay still!" He said with a stronger tone of voice. "I promise you this will be over soon and if you do as I say I'll talk with the others to get you out."

Lewandowsk grabbed her cheecks. "Imagine that! You on the outside and none of this place. None of me processing you. Great right?"

The woman looked at him. She had beautifull green eyes, but they were now full of tears. "I will leave here?" She was very confused.

Lewandowsk nodded. "Yes. All you need to do is to calm down and stay still."

Yuri fixed her glasses and started saying. "That was great, Lewandowsk. The tone of voice and the empty promise was delived very well to calm the humans, but..." She hesited for a moment.

She looked at the cage, the table and at Lewandowsk holding the woman.

"Who are you talking to?"

…...

For a moment there was silence. Lewandowsk looked at the woman crying. "What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"There is no one here. You opened an empty cage and started talking. Now you are pretending to hold someone over the table. What's going on here?"

Lewandowsk turned his head to Yuri. "I'm about to process this..." He stopped when he looked at the table. There was no one there. "But I was sure that I..." He looked at the cage's number.

"H-8..." Lewandowsk checked his schedule and there it was. H-8 adult female. He walked around until he found another processor.

"H-8 is still in my schedule, but there was no one there."

The processor looked at Lewandowsk. "What the hell?" He grabbed the schedule and examed it. Yuri moved closer too.

H-8 was written down in english with blood and in a different hand writing.

"Dude... I don't know who pranked you, but H-8 has always been empty. If you pay attention it's not even written in the right language. How did you even figured out that this says H-8?"

Yuri placed her finger over the cage number. "The blood is old. Some one wrote this a while ago, but who could have done this?"

Lewandowsk grabbed the paper back. "On to the next one then." He crossed the number with some dirt and started walking. "H-29 here we go."

The processor and Yuri looked at each other. During this whole conversation Lewandowsk kept a serious face. The processor went back to his job nad Yuri just kept following him.

* * *

3 months later

Inside Nazarick

Ainz was siting on his desk stamping documents. He was bored out of his mind.

Demiurge walked in saying. "Lord Ainz. The time we set for that human is over."

"Humm... is he ready to serve Nazarick?"

Demiurge fixed his glasses. The light was refracting in a way you could not see his eyes. "Not quite."

"Not quite? What are you talking about?" Ainz dropped the stamp on the floor, but the maid next to him quickly grabbed it and placed over the table.

"There has been some issues with him... He killed five of our farm animals this week alone."

Ainz placed his hand over his face. "Is the processing that hard? Or is he trying to free them"

"It's not about him making mistakes during the processing. He's one of the best. It's just that he forgets to heal them afterwards." Demiurge said rubbing his eyes.

"We used magic to compel him to tell the truth and when asked why he didn't heal them he said he did. He belives that he followed the protocol."

"So he is sloppy? He's not doing this out of ill intent?" Ainz asked with a confused voice.

"He also performs the processing on empty tables. Talks with himself and has conversations with humans that do not talk back. It's a bit comical if you ask me." Demiurge chuckled a bit.

"Bring him here right now!" Ainz screamed with a very angry voice.

"I am disapointed with you Demiurge I told you to report any odd behavior immediately."

Demiurge bowed. "I apoligize my Lord. I was under the impression that you meant suspicious behaviour. I'll bring him right away," He stormed out of the room.

"What have I done with him?" Ainz asked himself. He felt guilt for a second, but his undead passive activated. "And right before the war with Re-Estize."

* * *

**The end... for now.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I had some problems for the past week so it took me longer to finish and post. I apoligize for the massive delay and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	18. Back in Nazarick

**What's up, everyone. Welcome to chapter number 18! Two days ago was the 2nd month anniversary of Exploration and Depravity, but I forgot to celabrate it so here it is: YEAH. I wanna thank you, the reader, for following this story up until now and a very special shoutout for those that started to follow it way back in febuary. **

**I would like to ask you to give me the most honest and brutal criticism you can muster. Thank you all and enjoy the chapter.**

**Here are the newest reviews.**

**Vulcunniko: **Yes. I am alive XD.

**Lel: **Lewandowsk is gonna need all the help he can get XD. Ths Dante x Ovelord is kinda of fun. He wants to put Dante inside the Overlord universe and buff him up a bit so he can fight Nazarick. Maybe a Jaldabaoth hunt?

The Darksouls X Overlord looks good to me, but the Bloodborne one might not be that cool since the Eldritch horror would be lost. The slime one seems good too. Prototype and Overlord sounds AMAZING! The Darksiders is good too.

If I was going to write a crossover story of Overlord I would take Ainz plus his equipement and drop him on another universe XD.

* * *

_When we last saw our hero... Lewandowsk spent 3 months working for Demiurge in the farm. He did what he was told to do and gained some trust amongst the guardians, but was it worth losing a bit of sanity? He started to do some odd things as connsequence of his curent condition. Anz ordered a meeting with Lewandowsk to confiirm if he is able to continue his service. What will happen to our hero?_

Lewandowsk used the gate spell that Shalltear used to go back to Nazarick. "It's been a while since I left that place." He was not stuck on the inside of the farm. Lewandowsk could have walked around outside to get some air, but he stopped doing that after the first few days prefering to stay inside.

"I hope your time in there enlighted you about your position inside the Great Tomb of Nazarick." The vampire said with a smurk on her face. "My love, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown wishes to see you. Show him the respect and the appreciation my love desirves for giving a weak and pathetic human like you a couple minutes of his day."

Lewandowsk approuched her. Looking straight into her eyes. He walked very slowly and stopped right in front of her. His face a couple centimeters away from hers. He raised his hand and snaped his fingers.

Shallter turned to his hand. She was a bit startled from the sudden snap, but kept her cool. She looked again to him smiling. "What was that supposed to..."

She stopped her coment as soon as Lewandowsk started moving even closer. He was about too kiss her lips when she moved away. "What the hell are..."

Lewandowsk didn't miss his chance. Whe she moved away she lost her balance and with one well placed kick. **Baaamm. **The sound of Shalltear's ass hiting the floor echoed around the hall. Luckly they were alone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed, jumped up and used the wall to bounce towards the Lewandowsk moving at high speeds ready to punch him..

Lewandowsk grabbed her fist in mid air pulled her closer elbowing her in the stomach. She fell o the floor making an even louder sound.

"Now I'm pissed!" A mist of blood gathered on top of her hand and formed her lance. She jumped towards Lewandowsk, but he simply walked closer to her causing Shalltear to bump into him.

She fell on her ass yet again.

"**HOW DARE YOU!?" **If she was not out for blood yet...

"How dare you?" Lewandowsk said with a calm voice. She stopped mid movement as soon as she realized that he had equiped his divine shield.

"YOU THINK LORD AINZ IS GOING TO LET THIS GO? YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" She was about to go on a frenzy when Demiurge found them.

"Shalltear!" He screamed while running. Demiurge stood in between them. "Stop this at once, Shalltear. Lord Ainz wishes to speak with him."

"He disrespected me! He must..." Demiurge raised his hand. After seeing that Shalltear calmed down. She returned her weapon to whereever it is she keeps it and Lewandowsk placed his shield in his inventory again.

"Lord Ainz is waiting for you. Follow me." Demiurge started walking away. Lewandowsk didn't move. He kept watching Shalltear.

"When I tell my love what you did here he's..."

Lewadowsk moved closer to her and kicked her. Demiurge turned around and got into a battle stance.

"Unlike you pieces of shit I had to work hard to prove my loyalty and I'm not gonna let you insult me." He started moving away, but turned around to say one last thing. "Lord Ainz won't do shit about this. After all if you follow his order then there is no way that you would try to bait me into fighting you right?"

Shalltear was about to go crazy, but Lewandowsk didn't care. He just continued walking with Demiurge. They both left her in the hall. She teleported away to her chambers so that she could unload the stress on her Vampire Brides. **Wink wink .**

They walked for a bit until they reached the doors of Ainz's office. Demiurge opened the doors.

"I have brought him here, Lord Ainz." He said bowing.

"Good job. You may leave now." Ainz turned to maid. "You are dismissed."

"But Lord Ainz..." One of the Eight Assassins tried to speak up, but Ainz quickly raised his hand shutting him down.

"Everyone leave now." Ainz said with a firm voice. They all left.

Lewandowsk entered the room. Demiurge closed the door. They were alone.

"Sit. We have much to discuss." Ainz pointed at a chair in front of him.

Lewandowsk stood still.

"Lewandowsk?" He finally started moving after a few painfully long seconds. He sat down.

"I understannd that you are affected by your work conditions." Ainz looked inside Lewandowsk's eyes. They had the same vacant expression as the humans inside those cages.

Ainz was about to repeat himself when Lewandowsk blinked. Life returned to his eyes in a flash, as if someone just turned the lights on.

"There is no need for this." Lewandowsk said. "It was hard on me, bu it was a lot harder for the people that were there... the animals. I understand now that the best way to live is to be in Nazarick's... in your good side." He gestured to Ainz.

"I am not going to lie. I feel..." He rubbed his chin. "Off. As if I was in auto pilot."

"Auto pilot?" Ainz asked.

"When they started to wiggle around I couldn't take it. If I lost my focus for a second, guilt would overcome me. So I focused 100% of my energy on the task at hand." Lewandowsk's eyes started becoming dull once again.

"After a while it became easier and easier. Now it's even a bit refreshing to do so."

"Hummmm."

Ainz snaped his fingers trying to get Lewandowsk's attention. "You should stop doing that."

Lewandowsk rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I should." Ainz looked down for a bit and then back to Lewandowsk.

"I am sor..." Ainz was about to apoligize, but Lewandowsk interrupted him.

"It's no your fault. I mean it is, but it's not that simple." Lewandowsk placed both of his hands over the desk.

"You had to keep your subordinates in line. I was clearly out of line and you had to do something."

Ainz didn't say anything back. He just kept listening.

"Not only that, but since I am human and not originally from Nazarick you had a bigger mess in your hands."

Ainz nodded. "Indeed. I did what I had to do to keep the order. But I also failed you. Demiurge was supposed to call me the minute you started suffering from the... mental issues."

Lewandowsk shook his head. "Then your subordinate made a mistake. Since he is from Nazarick and your friend's creation I belive the punishment will be very light?"

Ainz didn't answer. He just kept staring at Lewandowsk.

"It seems you are a prisioner too, Ainz."

"How so?" Ainz asked almost imideatly.

Lewandowsk gave a small smile. "Everyone left the game years ago yet you remainded. You are stuck inside of this place. Nazarick is your life and now that you are undead the only thing that you actually love are those memories. Making it even harder for you to leave."

"I see." Ainz placed his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand." It is as you say. To me Nazarick is everything. No matter what happens from now on that will never change."

"What about our old world?" Lewandowsk asked with a curious voice. "What about those peope inside the farm and those people that you are going to kill in order to conquer the world?"

Ainz's eyes started glowing a very strong shade of red.

"I do feel bad for them. That's why I'll give them every opportunity to surrender and live under my rule... but …. if they refuse to do so and move to threaten my home and my children..."

Lewandowsk raised his hand. "That's all needed to hear."

They started staring at each other. Lewandowsk blinked first and broke the momentary silence.

"Back in our old world, I killed a thief that broke inside my neighbor's he tried to escape I shot him three times on the back and once in the head." He pointed his finger and made pew pew noises.

"I know what you are talking about and if you promise me to give them every oportunity to surrender. I won't say another word."

Ainz nodded. "I won't ask you to do something that you do not want to, but know that whatever it is that you refuse do will still be done."

Lewandowsk nodded. "I understand."

Ainz got up and started walking. "You and Momon will be the bridge to facilitate the transition of the normal folk into my rule."

Lewandowsk blinked twice. " You want me to be face of Nazarick?" He made his voice a few pitched higher. "Come here guys. Let's join the skeleton Overlord and join hands under eternal servitude."

Ainz patted him on the shoulder. "Not quite."

"What do you mean?" Lewandowsk asked with a confused look in his face.

"You'll see." Ainz turned around and walked towards the door. "Right now I am busy. Lupusregina will take you to your new room inside the 9th floor."

Lewandowsk smilled. "Are you giving me a temporary house here?"

Ainz shook his head. "As long as you work for me you are welcome to live up here."

Lewandowsk offered a hand shake. "I am Ricardo. That's my irl name."

Ainz chuckled. "I am Satoru." He opened the door.

"Hello! I'm Lupusregina desuuuuu." The maid said with a very happy tone of voice.

"I'm off then, Lord Ainz. See you later." Lewandowsk said that while walking away with the maid. She started asking a bunch of quetions one after the other.

Ainz closed the door and sighed. "I... was Satoru." He said with a small voice. The skeleton walked a bit and looked at the flag of Nazarick. "Now I am Ainz Ooal Gown!" He said with a strong and determined voice.

Back with Lewandowsk and Lupus. She asked a bunch of random questions until one finally got Lewandowsk's attention.

"You knew the supreme beings before they made Nazarick, right?"

Lewandowsk eyes came back to life. He was ignoring her by imagining the room he was getting.

"Yes. Not personally, but I was aware of some of them before the construction of Nazarick. Why do you ask?"

She stopped being happpy and smiling. Lupusregina's voice turned a bit harsh and depressed. " Some of the maids heard Ainz calling you a player and he refers to the other supreme beings as players from time to time." She stopped talking for a bit and then asked.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Feeling lonely now that they are gone?" Lewandowsk asked while trying to hide his smile.

She didn't say anything.

"They went away. Don't worry I don't think Ainz will leave you guys. If you are scared that my presence could change his mind I've already tried. He's staying here for good."

"Really?! YEAHHHH" Lupusregina fistpumped the air. She was really happy until she realized something. "What do you mean you've already tried?"

They were about to reach the room. Lewandowsk looked at her with a smile on his face. "We are not supposed to stay here for this long. Ainz and I are exceptions. Most of players have the wish to return, but Ainz's does not. I simply wanted to see if he really cared about Nazarick."

Her happines turned to anger. "What do you mean...?"

"That's my room?" He pointed at a random door.

"No it's the one near end of the hall." She responded by pointing to the right room. "Hey, wait!"

Lewandowsk moved really fast and entered the room right before saying. "I'll talk with you latter." He closed the door right at Lupusregina's face. "Arghhhh!" She pouted before walking away.

Lewandowsk walked to the bed and jumped on it. "Been a while since I was on a decent bed." He said outloud. The room was big, around five times bigger than the one back in his old world. It was full of expensive looking furnature, but Lewandowsk didn't care for that right now.

He placed his hand over his eyes, "Ainz Ooal Gown... the plan better be working out or all of that suffering was for nothing. I never expected that pretending to be crazy was enought for him to give me some privileges." He laughted inside his mind.

"Pretending?" He heard a voice in his room. Lewandowsk quickly jumped up and saw a couple cages from the farm around his bed. He looked around and on top of his bed he found himself staring back at him. Covered in blood and with the equipement necessary for processing sticking out of his forearms.

"Yes.. pretending." He said before jumping back on his bed, waving his hand in the air which caused the lights to go off. He didn't questioned that part and then finally going to sleep.

**The end... for now.**

**Thanks for reading the chapter all the way to the end. I would apriciate a lot if all of you left some critiscism of my writing on the reviews so that I can try to get better.**

**See you next chapter**


	19. The war begins

**Hey! Sup you all. It's your boy. Skinny... Today I bring the next chapter of this _AMAZING _ story. Not much to say right now so let's get right into it.**

**FWY: I started my post graduation studies on the week that I started to write the chapter so I kind of placed it on the back burner. Sorry it took this long.**

**Before that a word from you guys.**

**Perran Onh: Thanks XD.**

**420BlazerLeaf: Just a bit nuts. Not too much.**

**Lel: The guy should try writing his ideas. That's why I started to write. Because the stories I wanted to read didn't exist XD. Sorry for taking a lot of time to write the chapter. I got even more busy.**

**TotallyUnrelated: I don't know if I am doing something wrong, but the link is not working.**

**Lyrkhal edges: The power balance is kind of off when you put it that way. The idea of the scene was that Shalltear was not really trying to fight just trying to push him around, but he responded too agressive therefore that stuff happened. I should have made it more clear.**

**Now let's actually get into it.**

* * *

_When we last saw our hero...Lewandowsk returned to Nazarick where he should Shalltear who's boss. After that he met Ainz and they talked about the his future inside Nazarick and with war agaist the Re-estize Kindom getting closer annd closer whhat will happen to our hero and his plan to destroy Nazarick?_

Ainz called all the guardians to meet him in the throne room. He was trying to look like a badass while everyone gathered around him and kneeled.

"I am pleased that everyone was able to make it here in time." He said with a hint of satisfaction on his voice. "Especially you, Lewandowsk."

Ainz looked at the lone human knight inside the throne room. He was the last one to arrive and was about to get in line with the others.

"It's good to be here, Lord Ainz." He said with his head down.

"Lewandowsk." The undead said with a dramatic pause as he pointed at the man. "You are at the same level of authority as the guardians here in Nazarick. When you speak you must not do so while keeping your head down."

Lewandowsk raised only his head. "Understood!" He responded with a powerfull tone.

Ainz nodded. "Before we begin..." He looked again at Lewandowsk.

"I was informed that a misunderstanding between you and Shalltear happened a couple days ago. Explain what happended." Ainz gentle voice turned to a more harsh and evil tone at the end of the sentence. His eyes started glowing.

"Shalltear provoked me into fighting her." Lewandowsk said right after raising his head.

"That is not true." Shalltear responded immediately interrupting Lewandowsk.

"He..." She stopped talking as soon as she saw Ainz's face.

His aura engulfed the room and everyone was silenced. "Shalltear!" The vampire braced herself.

"Demiurge said you were challenging him due to the fact that he is human. Is that true?"

Ainz leaned foward. She looked down for a second before looking at Ainz again. "Yes."

Shalltear said with a defeated voice.

Ainz placed his hand over his face.

"I don't need to explain to anyone here that this human was accepted by me as part of Nazarick. He must be treated with grace and respect."

Shalltear lowerd her head even more. All the other guardians nodded.

"Very well." Ainz looked at each and everyone of them before continuing. "As for the actual reason I called everyone here."

Everyone raised their heads and looked at Ainz. "Today is the day that we fight Re-Estize's army. Our first step to conquer the Kingdoom." He said with a powerfull tone of voice.

Ainz looked at Demiurge and Albedo. "Or should we call it our last step to conquer the Kingdoom."

Both Demiurge and Albedo smiled at that coment. Shalltear and Coccytus were confused. The rest dind't think about it too much. They were used to not understanding the supreme one's plans.

"As planned, Mare will acompany me as my bodyguard and Lewandowsk will lead the Death Knights."

"Yes, Lord Ainz." They both responded. Mare was a bit more enthusiatic about it than Lewandoskk.

"The rest of you will do your jobs as schedule. Does anyone have anything they would like to say?"

There was silence for a couple seconds. "Dismissed." Everyone except for Lewandowsk and Mare got up and left.

"Mare get the world item from Pandora's Actor after that meet me on the camp." Ainz said while getting up.

"Y-yes." He got up and used the ring to teleport.

Lewandowsk got up right after and aproached Ainz. "Who is Pandora?"

Ainz turned to him while grabing his staff. "Pandora's Actor. He's the guardian of he tresuary."

Lewaandowsk blinked twice. "Tresuary? I've been walking around this floor for the past few days and never found it. Do you need a special permission?"

Ainz nodded. "You need the guild ring to get in there."

"I see. We didn't have this system at my old guild." Lewandowskk said.

Ainz placed his hand over his chin. "What if someone was invading your Guild?"

Lewandowsk gave a big chuckle. "My guild base was a maze." He said with a bit of pride.

"If you wanted to get to the core... to the main room where the treasury was you had to either teleport or walk." He raised his index finger. "There is a catch thought. If you used the hub to teleport you needded to choice the room manually at the map."

"I see. So unless you knew your way around your guild it would be difficult to get there." Ainz said whilee rubing his chin.

"Only the Officers and the Guild Master had the map with the Treasury room on it."

"Not only that but there was only a single NPC defending the Guild Base.. The rest of the points went into traps, trash mobs and other ambient hazards. The best idea was that the walls moved around to close and open new passages."

Lewandowsk gave a big smile. " The rooms were stationary but the path chaged around a bit. It was hard if you dind't knew where you were going to."

Ainz nodded. "One NPC to defend the whole Guild?" He asked with a bit of curisity on his voice.

"One NPC! The goal was to bore you and waste your time until you gave up or we emptied the Guild's vault. After that we didn't care."

"But the guild weapon had to stay in the guild." Ainz said

Lewandowsk gave another big chuckle. "That's the best part. XD"

He moved his hands around to make the shape of the weapon. "Our guild weapon was a set about this size. If someone got too close from the Guild's treasury we would empty the vault and activate the weapon's special ability."

Lewandowsk started laughing as he said. "The weapon would teleport to the maze's halls. Not the rooms, the halls and would keep teleporting every 15 minutes until it was equiped."

Ainz started laughing as soon as he Lewandowsk finished, but the undead passive made him stop.

"But how would you recover it afterwards?"

That's when Lewandowsk stopped laughing. "It took the Guild a few weeks to get the weapon back last time we did that. Most of the people would just leave after a couple hours walking around random genareted halls and fighting mid level knights. They all had the same desing and skills by the way."

"Another way to make sure they are not having fun." Ainz placed his hand over his chin. "Hiding your Guild behind a brainless task and boredoom instead of using dificulty."

Lewandowsk nodded. "If you make it hard the no life players are going to try to do it because of their pride, but if you make it boring no one will do it. After the first ten parties gave up trying to conquer our Guild the number of players that went inside became really small"

"Most people would just ignore it."

They kept talking about Guild security for a while.

The maids walked in the Throne room carrying a chest. Ainz interrupted Lewandowsk's rants about Nazarick's Sixth floor.

"Finally." Ainz said.

"We apologize it us this long, Lord Ainz. Here it is." Yuri said before opening it

Lewandowsk walked closer and looked inside the chest. "What's that?"

Ainz lookeed at Lewandowsk. "Your new armor."

"New armor?"

* * *

At the camp.

Nimble, the comander of the Empire's army was walking around the camp nervously. He checked the solders, the weapons and the enemy formation. They were already within sight.

He had just rejected the peace agreement that Re-Estize had sent them. The war wass about to being.

"Have you seen Ainz Ooal Gown?" He asked the guards that were "protacting" the supreme being's tent.

"No, sir. He went inside and has yet to come out."

The guard responed quickly. Nimble aproached the tent slowly. With each step his heart rate increased. He stopped when the DeathKnights moved a bit in response to him.

"Lord Ainz Ooal Gown? The battle is aboutt to start. We would like to brief you on the enemy formation."

There was no response. He tried to get a bit closer despite his instincts telling him to run. He gave one last step before the DeathKnights turned to him and started pointing their weapons.

"Huu!" He screamed with a weird voice. "Lord Ainz Ooal Gown?"

Again there was no response. "Lord Ainz..." He stoped when the skeleton walked outside of his tent.

"I heard you already Sir Nimble. There is no need to brief me on the enemy's position. I already know" Ainz said as he pulled the tent's curtain to the side revealing Mare.

"I see." Nimble said with the most polite tone he could muster. "The batlle is about to begin so we need you..." He looked inside Ainz's glowing eyes.

"We would like you to take your position to cast the initial spell, please."

Ainz nodded. "Indead, but before that there is someone I would like you to meet."

The tent's curtain's moved once again. A man walked outside of it. He was wearing a black armor. The set had many sharp edges, spikes with green paint on the gloves and a big cape with Nazarick's symble.

He was wearing no helment and had a huge face tattoo with a very distinct hair cuut.

"Green spikes? Is that poison?" Nimble asked himself. He was taking his time examining the man in front of him.

"This is Lewandowsk." Ainz said, bringing Nimble back to the moment.

"A pleasure to meet you Sir Lewandowsk." Nimble did the most polite bow he could have. Lewandowsk on the other hand just waved at him.

"Yo." Lewandowsk said while looking at Nimble.

"He is the newest adition to Nazarick's army." Ainz said with a lot of drama in the sentence.

"I am honored to meet one of Nazarick's greatest." Nimble said.

"Thank God I practiced for this." Nimble thought. He spent a few hours every day training how to speak with the people of Nazarick..

"Not only Nazarick's greatest. He is considereted humanity's greastest too." Ainz said while pointing at the plate around Lewandowsk's neck.

Nimble finally realized it was there. "Adama... adama... adamantite?" He said in surprise.

"Pretty much." Lewandowsk said. "Let's just go and finish this Lord Ainz. I hate waiting around."

Ainz gave a fake laugh. "You are too impatient Lewandowsk, but you are right." Ainz looked at Nimble.

"I'll gather my soldiers. Get yours's in position, Sir Nimble."

Nimble started walked to the gate. He stared moving the soldiers in position and wiping them into shape in front of the gates.

* * *

A couple hundread meters away Gazef and his men watched the enemy get into position. The noble Marquis Raven came closer to him saying.

"Should start soon."

"They are about to charge." Gazef said

"After this war I'll want to some vacation witth my son and my wife." The noble said.

"Every time we talk you mention your son. I never saw you as such a loving father." Gazef said with a smile.

"Every since he was born things changed. I have a new goal in life." He answered with pride.

"I see. You changed for the best Razen." Gazef said while looking at him.

"I..." Marques was interrupted by a soldier.

"Sir Raven! Warchieftan! The enemy has entered the battlefield. I have confirmed he presence of Nimble Arc Dale Anoch from the Empire, a mage we assume to be the Sorcery King, an elf children and..."

The soldier started gasping. His lack of breath finally caught up to him.

"And?" Gazef said looking at the guard.

"And an adventure. Adamantite adventure!"

"WHAT!?" Both Gazef and Marquis said at the same time. "Give me that."

Gazef took the binoculars (I don't know if that if the name of the actual thing XD) from the soldier and looked at the enemy formation.

"Ainz Ooal Gown." He said in a loud voice. "What could be going in your mind right now?" He asked himself.

He then turned his gaze to the people around Ainz. "There is Nimble walking to his right behind the elf girl and to his left..." He stopped talking.

He just kept looking at the black armored warrion. He saw the moment that the warrior was cracking his neck.

"It's the new adamantite adventure. Lewandowsk." Gazef said.

Cue the ending music XD. **It's a deep and silent night!**

"What?! Lewandowsk? You mean the man that fought Jaldabaoth with Momon and Nabe?"

Gazef turned to Marquis and gave the binoculars to him. "The one with the robes is the Sorcery King and the one to his left wearing that demonic looking armor is Lewandowsk."

Marquis looked at them and turned pale. "We..." Out of nowhere a big flash of blue. There was a pillar of light engulfing the Sorcery King.

"We need to evacuate!" Maquis turned to Gazef.

* * *

"Isn't it kind of overkill for me to be here?" Lewandowsk asked Ainz.

"You are here to send a message." Ainz started casting his super tier magic.

"No one... no one on the enemy side is from Yygdrasil." He thought. "If there was any he/she would have attacked by now."

Ainz glanced at Lewandowsk. "Maybe what you said to me when we met was right. I do not feel empathy towards these people. Only the excitament to see the effects of this magic."

"Don't woorry. I am not feeling that bad about it myself either." Lewandowsk said.

Ainz nodded, after that he pointed both hands to the sky and screamed.

"(**Tribute to Dark Fertility: IA SHUB NIGGURATH!**)"

* * *

**The end for... now.**

**Thank you for reading the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't have a lot of time to write this time , but I sourted out the scheadule for the rest of the week. Expect more frequent updates for a while. See you next chapter. **


End file.
